La clef de ma prison
by Lovekisshu
Summary: Naruto regardait Sasuke et l'enfant à ses côtés, sans comprendre. Le brun s'accroupit, prit la petite main dans la sienne et dirigea son regard vers son ex-coéquipier : Naruto, je te présente ton fils, Menma. . / Cette fic comporte : Lemon, viol, M-preg, gore, violence, angst, langage cru. [Naruto x Sasuke]
1. Menma

**Titre :** La clef de ma prison

 **Disclamer :** J'ai bien essayé de faire du charme à monsieur Masashi Kishimoto pour qu'il me cède ces droits d'auteurs mais ce fut un échec cuisant

 **Pairing** : Naruto X Sasuke (NaruSasu)

 **Rating :** M (Lemon, viol, violence, gore, vulgarité)

 **Avertissement :** Ceci est une fiction mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles.

 **Résumé :** Naruto regardait Sasuke et l'enfant à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait pas. Le brun s'accroupit, prit la petite main dans la sienne et dirigea son regard vers celui du blond : « Naruto, je te présente ton fils, Menma. ». / Cette fic comporte : Lemon, viol, M-preg, gore, violence, langage cru. [Naruto x Sasuke]

 **Parution** : Toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines, cela dépend de l'avancée et surtout du temps que j'ai pour écrire ^^

 **/o\ Notes /o\**

Bonjour à toutes pour cette nouvelle mini fic ! Oui oui ceci devait également être un OS de 3 chapitres mais bon… Il faut croire que j'étais inspirée huhu ! Je vous présente mon tout premier M-preg ! *verse une larme*

J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'assez rythmé avec des flash-back qui amènent à chaque fois un élément en plus dans l'histoire. Attention, contrairement aux apparences le ton général de cette fic est assez lourd.

Bonne lecture ! Je vous retrouve en bas !

.

.

.

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Menma**

.

.

.

 _ **Konoha – Aujourd'hui**_

Naruto volait à travers les branchages épais de la forêt, les feuilles tranchant sa peau. Mais rien de tout cela ne comptait. Sa vitesse était telle qu'il avait du mal à distinguer les formes. L'ombre qu'il poursuivait était habile et sautait d'un arbre à l'autre avec une aisance non dissimulée, toutefois, Naruto l'avait connu plus en forme. Il était plus concentré que jamais, toute son énergie focalisée dans ses jambes et dans ses pieds. Il se propulsait le plus fort et le plus loin possible pour essayer de la rattraper. De LE rattraper.

Sasuke était à portée de main.

Sakura, Kakashi et lui étaient partis pour un entrainement de routine et étaient tombés sur Sasuke, seul. Immédiatement, tous les ninjas s'étaient mis en position de combat. Sasuke était l'un des Nukenins les plus recherchés à Konoha et l'un des plus dangereux. Mais contre toute attente, il n'avait ni lancé de remarque acerbe à l'égard de Naruto ou de la faiblesse notoire de Sakura, ni sorti ses armes. Il les avait jugés du regard puis s'était enfui dans l'épaisse végétation.

Naruto n'avait même pas prit la peine de réfléchir et s'était lancé à sa poursuite, sans demander son reste auprès de son maître et de sa coéquipière. Et maintenant, il y était presque. Il gagnait du terrain, se rapprochant de sa cible.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Sasuke. Quatre ans. _La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu._

Mais Naruto se posait beaucoup de questions. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du son ancien coéquipier de fuir devant ses ennemis. Surtout devant lui. Soit il partait avertir ses sbires pour le combattre, soit il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur face à Naruto. Ce qui était totalement absurde car sa force était incommensurable, Naruto la ressentait.

Soudain, Sasuke changea brusquement de direction et piqua droit vers le sol. Le temps que Naruto réagisse, son ombre disparut entre d'immenses fougères. Naruto pesta et se remit en chasse. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, c'était impossible, pas si proche du but ! Sa colère et sa détermination firent bouillir son sang et il décolla comme une tornade, arrachant tout sur son passage. Ses yeux se colorèrent d'orange et ses pupilles se rétractèrent pour ne former qu'une fine lame noire et perçante.

S'il ne pouvait pas le suivre à l'œil nu, il le suivrait à l'odeur. Ses canines commencèrent à s'allonger et une lueur orange inquiétante l'enveloppa quand ses narines repérèrent une odeur troublante. Les sourcils froncés, perturbé par cette nouvelle odeur qu'il avait l'impression de connaître sans pour autant parvenir à la nommer distinctement, il fonça. Les troncs furent écorchés et la nature déchirée par son aura imposante.

Il arriva sur une corniche dépourvue de verdure, hormis quelques arbustes au bord de la falaise. Sasuke était là, debout, lui faisant face. Son sabre entre les mains, il le menaça. Les pupilles noires avaient laissé place à ses sharigans, aussi rouges que le sang. Cela faisait longtemps que Naruto ne les avait pas vus.

Mais les odeurs qu'il percevait le troublaient bien plus que de revoir les yeux de son ancien camarade. Sasuke n'était pas seul, pourtant, il ne voyait personne d'autre à ses côtés. L'odeur provenait-elle de son corps ?

Il fit un pas en avant.

\- Ne t'approche pas, sinon je te tue, Naruto, siffla la voix sombre de Sasuke.

Naruto s'arrêta. Il lisait une détermination dans le regard du brun, bien plus forte et véhémente que celle qu'il avait pu voir autrefois. Elle était nourrie par quelque chose dont Naruto ignorait l'existence.

\- Que caches-tu, Sasuke…, murmura-t-il en essayant de se calmer. Les voluptés orangées flânant autour de son corps diminuèrent et finirent par disparaître totalement. Ses canines se rétractèrent, elles aussi, pour ne laisser place qu'à une dentition parfaitement droite.

Le nukenin respirait fort et Naruto, dans un état encore peu propice à la discussion, pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur. Ils étaient rapides, dû au fait d'avoir couru mais pas seulement. Naruto fit un autre pas en avant et se retrouva avec la lame scintillante du sabre sous la gorge. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent. Le cœur de Sasuke accélérait encore et encore. Il était maintenant clair qu'il cherchait à protéger quelque chose. Peut-être un lieu secret ?

\- Dégage, menaça encore une fois le Nukenin en appuyant sur sa lame.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard alors que Naruto sentait sa peau s'ouvrir sous le tranchant de l'arme.

\- Papa, arrête, j'ai peur.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de cette petite voix cristalline. La main de Sasuke se crispa sur son sabre et son cœur redoubla de rythme.

\- Menma, je t'avais dit de rester caché !

Il fit l'erreur de détourner un peu le visage vers l'enfant et Naruto en profita pour le désarmer et le plaquer au sol. Il se posa à califourchon sur ses reins et maintint sa tête fermement contre terre. Cette fraction de seconde lui fut suffisante pour remarquer qu'un petit garçon aux cheveux de jais le fixait, des grands yeux saphir exorbités, remplis d'horreur et de peur. Il tenait une sorte de chiffon sale entre ses petites mains crispées. Mais surtout, Naruto perdu toute contenance lorsqu'il remarqua, faibles, mais bien là, des cicatrices sur les joues de l'enfant, semblables aux siennes.

Il relâcha toute prise sur son prisonnier qui en profita pour se dégager en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre et se rua sur l'enfant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Naruto, les fesses par terre, regardait la scène la gorge nouée. C'était ce petit garçon, l'odeur qu'il avait perçu tout à l'heure. Il déglutit difficilement, toute aura menaçante ayant totalement disparu. Il avait du mal à comprendre la situation.

Après une brève étreinte, le garçonnet plongea ses iris océan dans le sien.

\- Je te présente Menma, dit Sasuke en se relevant et en rangeant son sabre, considérant que le danger était écarté et ce, en partie grâce à la présence de l'enfant.

Naruto dévisagea Menma. Il était petit, chétif, sale, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il ne semblait pas vivre dans les meilleures conditions qui soient.

\- Pourquoi… ? Les cicatrices sur ses joues… ? balbutia Naruto sans comprendre.

Il avait peur de commencer à voir un début de réponse au plus profond de ses entrailles. Menma renfermait deux odeurs : celle de Sasuke en majeure partie, et l'autre… non, c'était impossible.

Sasuke le fixa, puis regarda le garçon, lui frottant la tête. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Naruto qui l'avait pourchassé sans relâche pendant ces quatre années éprouvantes.

C'est à ce moment que Sakura et Kakashi arrivèrent, jaillissant de derrière Naruto, armes à la main. Par réflexe, Sasuke se plaça devant Menma, deux poignards parfaitement aiguisés sortis de nulle part, maintenant dans le creux de ses mains.

Les nouveaux arrivants jaugèrent rapidement la situation et constatèrent avec effarement la présence d'un enfant sur le lieu de bataille. Ils rangèrent immédiatement leurs armes en constatant que l'heure ne semblait plus être à la bagarre. Sakura regarda étrangement la scène qui se dressait sous ses yeux avec un Naruto livide sur le sol, le regard perdu dans les jambes du brun. Ce dernier, en position de défense, était en train de protéger un petit garçon dont les traits lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un.

Le nukenin les observa tous un par un et fit disparaître ses poignards. Il se baissa pour ramasser son sabre, laissant apparaître aux yeux de tous, le visage du garçon. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur, prit sa petite main dans la sienne et dirigea son regard vers celui de Naruto.

\- Menma, je te présente ton père. Naruto, voici ton fils.

Un silence lourd prit place.

La tension était palpable. Le temps s'était arrêté et même la nature sembla respecter le traumatisme.

Sakura en lâcha ses kunais. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Même avec la présence physique du petit être à côté de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé, elle ne voulait pas y croire.

\- Mais comment… ? bégaya Naruto, ne sachant plus s'il était en plein cauchemar ou si cela était vraiment en train de se dérouler.

Seul le petit garçon avait l'air d'être content et répétait « _C'est vrai ? C'est lui mon papa_ ? » Avec un sourire lui éclairant le visage.

\- Sasuke, peux-tu nous éclairer ? C'est impossible que Naruto ait un enfant, intervint Kakashi avec assurance, voyant que ses deux élèves semblaient être incapables de parler ni de faire le moindre mouvement.

Sasuke se releva en soupirant. Il leur lança un regard suffisant, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec des gens qu'il méprisait, et planta ses iris accusateurs sur Naruto qui venait de baisser la tête ayant visiblement quelque chose à se reprocher.

À ce geste, Sakura vit la mine déconfite du blond et alla s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

\- Naruto, explique leur comment s'est passé notre dernière rencontre, s'éleva la voix plein de sarcasme de Sasuke. Explique à cette chère Sakura ce que tu m'as fait.

Sakura fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, ses yeux faisant des allers retours entre ses deux coéquipiers. Une boule se forma lentement dans son ventre lorsqu'elle commença à comprendre que quelque chose s'était produit. En voyant Naruto se mordre les lèvres de honte, elle sut qu'un événement grave était à l'origine de l'existence de Menma et que son ami y était impliqué de près.

\- Naruto… Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Naruto se cacha le visage dans les mains et se recula, mettant de la distance entre lui et la jeune fille.

\- Je… je…, balbutia-t-il en avalant difficilement sa salive.

\- Naruto, tu peux tout nous dire tu sais, le rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Naruto leva ses yeux remplis de doutes vers la jeune fille et vit Kakashi, derrière, qui lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager à parler. Il renifla, sachant très bien que Sakura ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

\- J'ai… enfin Sasuke et moi avons… nous avons eu une relation sexuelle, avoua-t-il, honteux, se cachant de nouveau le visage.

Il sentit la main de la jeune fille se retirer et, au même moment, quelqu'un se mit à applaudir.

\- Que c'est joliment dit. Bouche-toi les oreilles Menma s'il te plaît. Je vais reformuler pour toi si tu veux, retentit la voix méprisante de Sasuke. Naruto et moi n'avons pas eu une 'relation sexuelle', commença-t-il en mimant les guillemets des mots incriminés, tu m'as carrément forcé, espèce d'enfoiré !

\- Quoi ? réagit Sakura, ne comprenant plus ce qu'il se passait.

À ce moment-là, Naruto releva vivement la tête de ses genoux. Il avait les yeux mouillés, sa peine étant parfaitement visible, mais pourtant il semblait aussi en colère.

\- C'est faux ! Tu étais consentant ! Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille !

Sakura avait envie de hurler. Entendre que son meilleur ami et l'homme de sa vie avait couché ensemble était trop dur à encaisser. Elle observa le petit garçon qui fermait fortement les yeux et avait les mains bien plaquées sur les oreilles.

\- Consentant ? J'étais incapable de bouger et tu en as bien profité ! cracha-t-il avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait trouver, ses yeux lançant des éclairs sur le jeune ninja.

\- Ça suffit ! intervint Sakura, le visage en larmes. Ça suffit… Sasuke, qui est ce petit garçon à côté de toi ? demanda-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

Le nukenin essaya de se calmer en soufflant longuement par le nez. Il posa sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait retirer ses mains de ses oreilles.

\- Menma est… le fruit de l'échange que nous avons eu, annonça-t-il, faisant apparaître des visages encore plus perplexes.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être dégouté du petit être, au contraire, il semblait l'aimer.

\- Mais enfin Sasuke, les hommes ne peuvent pas enfanter…, dit Kakashi.

Ce dernier ricana.

\- Je le sais bien. À l'époque non plus je ne savais pas que cela était possible.

\- Orochimaru…, murmura Naruto dans sa barbe inexistante, ses poings se serrant. C'est pour ça… que tu étais si faible…

\- Je ne comprends rien ! Pour l'amour de Dieu, expliquez-moi ! cria la rose, les bras en l'air.

\- Bingo ! Orochimaru aimait bien faire des expériences, j'en suis l'une d'elles, expliqua Sasuke, attirant l'attention des trois ninjas. Le jour où tu m'as vu Naruto, je sortais à peine de l'opération et j'étais sous un puissant médicament. J'ai été incapable de me défendre et…, ses yeux se noircirent. Et je ne pensais pas que tu en profiterais de cette manière.

Sakura était complétement sous le choc au point qu'elle se laissa choir sur le sol sec et poussiéreux de la corniche. Kakashi tentait tant bien que mal de garder contenance mais cette situation le dépassait, c'était bien au-delà de son domaine de compétence. C'était beaucoup plus grave que n'importe quelle bataille sans nom. Un enfant de sang Uchiwa et Uzumaki, cela allait forcément finir par se savoir et par poser d'énormes problèmes.

Naruto, accablé et accusant le coup était à présent rongé par l'idée qu'il avait laissé Sasuke seul avec ce secret. La culpabilité l'envahissait à vitesse grand V. Il ne connaissait pas cet enfant, qui était le sien, mais voir son petit visage rond lui donna du baume au cœur. Ce dernier le regardait avec de grands yeux admiratifs, content de rencontrer son deuxième papa et à mille lieues de s'imaginer les horreurs que Sasuke avait pu subir.

\- Je ne lui ai jamais caché ton existence, ni d'où il venait, dit Sasuke en lâchant la main du petit garçon qui se mit à courir vers le blond pour lui sauter dans les bras.

Naruto avec ses gestes un peu gauches, étreint l'enfant. Il lança un regard à Sasuke, le remerciant silencieusement. En entendant le petit cœur battre contre lui, il resserra ses bras un peu plus. C'était son enfant mais il ne le connaissait pas. Il devait avoir trois ans et demi s'il comptait bien. Trois ans et demi à vivre en ignorant l'existence d'un fils qu'il avait eu d'une union malsaine avec son ancien camarade.

\- Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu jamais parlé Naruto ? questionna Kakashi, scandalisé.

\- Je ne savais pas moi-même que j'avais un enfant, comment j'aurais pu vous l'annoncer ? Je suis aussi choqué que vous, dit-il, ne comprenant pas la question de son maître.

Il caressa les cheveux ébène de Menma, ils étaient doux malgré la saleté. Cela devait faire quelques jours qu'ils n'étaient pas lavés.

\- Je parlais de cette fameuse rencontre que tu as eue avec Sasuke, reformula le ninja copieur.

Naruto se crispa. Il se défit doucement de l'étreinte et plongea ses orbes océans dans les joyaux de l'enfant. De près, la ressemblance était encore plus flagrante. Son enfant lui ressemblait tellement avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses moustaches sur les joues. Sasuke devait d'autant plus le détester pour cela.

Naruto ne répondit jamais à la question. De toute façon, tout le monde connaissait déjà la réponse. Comment aurait-il pu rentrer à Konoha et expliquer sereinement qu'il avait profité de la faiblesse de Sasuke pour assouvir ses plus vils fantasmes ? Il aurait très bien pu revenir avec lui, mais il ne l'avait pas fait non plus car après l'avoir pénétré et souillé, le tableau qu'il avait créé l'avait rendu honteux. Il s'était enfui, laissant l'autre jeune homme nu et faible en plein milieu de la forêt.

Menma posa ses petits doigts sur les cicatrices de Naruto.

\- J'ai les mêmes ! se réjouit-il en touchant son propre visage.

Emu, Naruto lui sourit.

\- Menma, on y va, tonna la voix de Sasuke, coupant court aux retrouvailles.

\- Comment ça 'on y va' ? réagit Kakashi

\- Nooon, encore un peu papa ! geignit Menma.

Sasuke ricana.

\- Quoi ? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais 'rentrer' avec vous n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu ne peux pas me le reprendre, coupa Naruto en se relevant, s'époussetant les genoux.

Sasuke se mit à rire comme un dément.

\- Te le reprendre ? Je rêve Naruto ! Je l'ai élevé seul et je vais continuer. Tu n'as aucun droit sur lui.

\- Maintenant que je connais son existence c'est différent !

\- Je ne reviendrais pas à Konoha, claqua-t-il, nous vivons très bien.

\- Menma a besoin d'une maison et de rencontrer d'autres enfants pour son bien-être, intervint Sakura, semblant se réveiller lentement de sa torpeur, en plus, il ne semble pas très propre, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, cingla Sasuke.

\- Nous savons que tu as tué Orochimaru. Où vis-tu ? Comment vis-tu avec un enfant à ta charge ? questionna Kakashi.

Sasuke commençait à perdre patience. Il s'avança rapidement vers Naruto, pris Menma dans ses bras et s'éloigna de lui tout aussi vite, comme s'il évitait la peste. Il serra le petit garçon dans ses bras qui ne disait plus rien, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les échanges entre les adultes dont il ne saisissait pas bien le sens. Il se recula jusqu'au bord de la corniche.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, annonça-t-il avant de se laisser tomber en arrière dans le ravin avec Menma dans ses bras.

Les trois ninjas se mirent à crier en voyant le corps de l'Uchiwa tomber dans le vide. Ils se jetèrent d'un même mouvement sur le bord mais déjà il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Sasuke. Il s'était volatilisé avec l'enfant.

.

.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

.

.

Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Une petite review ? *Madameee sivouplaiiiittt*

 **Sachez que le titre a été choisi par les lectrices qui suivent ma fiction « sexto » ^^ Je les remercie de leur participation et du choix judicieux qu'elles ont fait !**

Cette fic est mon tout premier M-preg ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Au départ ça ne devait être qu'un OS mais comme d'habitude je ne sais pas me tenir et me voilà déjà avec 46 pages words hahaha ! Mais j'ai déjà écrit la trame de fin ! Elle devrait faire environ une dizaine de chapitre à peu près de cette taille ! :D

J'essayerai de la poster le mardi pour avoir un rythme équilibré avec ma fiction principale « Sexto » que je poste tous les vendredis (pour les curieux vous pouvez aller voir mon profil).

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! (et à vendredi pour ceux qui suivent Sexto !).

Mon chat Kyubi (si si je l'ai vraiment appelé comme ça ^^) vous envoie des ronrons !

Lovekisshu.


	2. Les limbes de la soie

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Hello tout le monde ! J'ai été très encouragée par tous les messages que j'ai reçu ça me fait super plaisir ! :3

J'espère que cette petite fiction sans prétention qui est mon premier M-Preg sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

 **Bêta Lectrice** : Merci beaucoup à _**Hatsukoi00**_ pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

 **OOooo…Réponse aux reviews…oooOOO**

 _Segadora_ : Je heureuse de te retrouver ici ! ^^ Haha oui ce premier chapitre annonce tout de suite la couleur ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre deux !

 _Nenesse_ : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup d'être aussi fidèle ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :3

 _Leviator_ : Hooo mais c'est vrai que ton pseudo me dit quelque chose ! Je te remercie pour ta bonne mémoire et j'espère te revoir bientôt :P

 _Grenouille-jordan_ : J'adore ton pseudo il est trop mignon ! Voici la suite, je serais ravie de savoir ce que tu en as pensé ^^

 _Aoibheal Fae_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ci : )

 _Fimuse_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta compréhension et ton soutien au niveau du timing ^^ C'est de plus en plus serré avec mon nouveau travail ^^ heureusement que j'ai pas mal de chapitre d'avance hihi !

 _Guest_ : Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop tarder au niveau des posts, pour le moment j'ai un peu d'avance donc pas d'inquiétude ^^ Si jamais je prends du retard dans l'écrit je vous préviendrai ^^ Oui il y aura des flash back sur la grossesse de Sasuke hiiiiiiiii !

 _Lonaya_ : Merci beaucoup ! Oui je suis comme toi, j'ai toujours bien aimé cet univers et je crois que j'étais frustrée aussi de ne pas avoir pu encore créer le mien et… bim ! Le voilà ! Hihi, j'espère que ce chapitre deux te plaira !

 _Pensi_ : Que de compliments ^^ c'est trop gentil :3 Pour le moment l'ambiance est relativement correcte, et dans ce chapitre elle est plutôt divisée en deux parties : une partie sérieuse qui met le doigt sur quelque chose d'assez grave et une partie beaucoup plus légère avec un flash back de Naruto. Tu me diras ce que tu en auras pensé je suis très curieuse ^^ Merci de me soutenir depuis le début de mes fictions sur Naruto :D

 _Minimiste_ : Merci beaucoup d'être passée par ici ! Voici la suite ! En espérant que ça t'accroches toujours ^^

 _Yaoi-2001_ : Super ! Je suis contente de pouvoir te la faire lire alors, tout le plaisir est pour moi !

 _MisiaNat_ : Merci d'être passé ici et d'y avoir laissé une petite trace ^^, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

 _Levi_ : Merci c'est très gentil ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !

.

 **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui m'aident, m'encouragent et me soutiennent ! Je vous souhaite une Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**

.

.

.

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Les limbes de la soie**

.

.

.

 _CLAC_

Dans le bureau du cinquième Hokage, plus personne ne parlait. Naruto posa ses doigts sur sa joue meurtrie et baissa le regard sur ses pieds alors que sa coéquipière fulminait de rage, la main encore en l'air.

\- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ! s'égosillait-elle en méprisant le blond du regard.

Elle s'était retenue tout le long du chemin du retour pour lui flanquer la raclée de sa vie. Mais entendre à nouveau ce qu'elle savait déjà, dans ce bureau, lors du rapport habituel fait à l'Hokage, l'avait une nouvelle fois fait souffrir. Sa main était partie toute seule face à la douleur.

\- Pardonne-moi Sakura.

Il savait très bien que la jeune fille le détestait pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait également qu'il ne s'était pas attiré la sympathie de son professeur, ni de celle de Tsunade.

\- Je t'avais demandé de ramener Sasuke au village ! Pas de le violer ! hurlait à présent Sakura, les yeux au bord des larmes.

\- Cela suffit Sakura. Sors de ce bureau, j'ai des questions à poser à Naruto, ordonna la puissante femme. Toi aussi Kakashi. Que tout le monde sorte !

L'équipe sept, Shizune et les quelques Anbu présents sortirent sans un mot.

Tsunade se laissa choir dans son fauteuil en soupirant bruyamment et en se frottant douloureusement les yeux. Naruto gardait la tête baissée, peu fier de l'histoire qui venait d'être racontée et dont il était le seul fautif.

\- Dis-moi Naruto, j'aimerai comprendre quelque chose…, commença-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son énorme poitrine.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Comment en es-tu venu à toucher Sasuke ?

Le Jinchûriki se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout dans les détails, cela s'était passé quatre ans plus tôt. Mais il avait suffisamment de mémoire pour savoir qu'il avait été faible face à ses pulsions. A l'époque, il n'avait pas vraiment su lui-même comment il en était arrivé à se retrouver connecté au corps de Sasuke. Mais il avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir à la question.

\- Je… Je pense que ça à rapport avec un besoin de domination…, amorça difficilement le Naruto, sous le regard perçant de Tsunade. Sasuke a toujours été très fort et j'ai toujours voulu le surpasser. Puis il s'est enfui pour rejoindre Orochimaru, je n'ai pas su lui pardonner.

Il fit une pause, reprenant sa respiration et réfléchissant en même temps aux mots qu'il devait employer, puis enchaina :

\- Ce jour-là, nous nous sommes battus et je voyais bien que quelque chose clochait car il essayait de m'éviter, il tremblait et tombait tout le temps. Je…, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris mais je me suis senti fort et j'avais envie de lui faire regretter son choix. Ca a dérapé et comme il ne résistait pas beaucoup, j'ai pris ça pour une invitation… Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que ça aurait autant de répercussions, si je pouvais, je retournerai en arrière et je…

\- Stop, le fit taire la Hokage accompagnée d'un geste de la main.

Elle ne souhaitait pas entendre des remords, ni même des excuses qui arrivaient bien trop tard à son goût.

Naruto se tut immédiatement et baissa à nouveau la tête en attendant de savoir le sort que lui réserverait l'Hokage. Un silence lourd pris place dans la pièce pendant que la femme le jaugeait du regard, ayant un mal fou à enregistrer et à ranger dans des cases de son cerveau toutes les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Les faits reprochés à Naruto étaient très graves, un viol était passible d'emprisonnement, voire pire, mais n'ayant pas de plainte déposée, le garçon restait libre. De plus, les événements s'étaient déroulés quatre ans auparavant et elle ne disposait que de la version de Naruto.

Le vrai problème ici, et qui faisait entrer cette affaire dans une catégorie des plus compliquées, était qu'un enfant était né de ce viol. Pire encore, il avait été porté par un homme suite à des manipulations d'un des plus grands et dangereux ninjas que le monde eut connu.

Si le conseil apprenait, par un concours de circonstance, l'identité des deux pères, Naruto serait immédiatement pointé du doigt comme étant le seul responsable de ses actes et jeté sur l'échafaud sans préambule.

Tsunade avait du mal à croire que Naruto fut capable de violer son meilleur ami sans état d'âme. Il disait peut-être vrai lorsqu'il affirmait avec véhémence qu'il avait pris la faiblesse du brun pour une réponse positive. Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait d'abord régler le problème d'un enfant Uzumaki/Uchiwa se baladant dans la nature.

\- As-tu envie de revoir cet enfant ? demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

Aussitôt, Naruto leva la tête, le cœur battant.

\- Bien sûr ! Il est mon fils, je voudrais apprendre à le connaître et je voudrais lui offrir le meilleur… même si je ne suis même pas encore un adulte. Sasuke a réussi à l'élever, alors j'y arriverai aussi.

\- Mais d'après ce que tu me dis, lui, n'a pas l'air de le vouloir.

La mine de Naruto se renfrogna.

\- Non. Menma n'avait pas l'air en grande forme, il était sale et ses habits étaient usés, voire troués à certains endroits, déclara Naruto en se souvenant nettement de l'image du petit garçon souriant. En y repensant, les vêtements de Sasuke semblaient vieux eux aussi, se souvient-il.

Tsunade posa les coudes sur son bureau et réfléchit en fixant une pile de papier sans importance.

\- Depuis qu'il a tué Orochimaru, il doit avoir des difficultés à se loger ou à se nourrir, surtout avec un gosse. Il sait qu'il est recherché partout dans le pays et ceux voisins. Seul, il peut se permettre de se mettre en danger car il est assez habile pour se défendre et s'enfuir, mais avec un gamin dans les pattes, ça doit être plus compliqué pour lui.

C'était une explication plutôt réaliste. Sasuke avait dû donner naissance au bébé dans le repère de son maitre et s'en occuper pendant deux ou trois ans, profitant des soins du serpent qui devait sans nul doute convoiter cet enfant. Un bébé ayant du sang Uchiwa et Uzumaki allait forcément être un atout de taille pour lui. Ce gamin deviendrait très fort. Vraiment très fort.

Il fallait que Konoha récupère l'enfant coûte que coûte. Il n'était pas possible de laisser courir dans la nature un tel être. A son âge, il se ferait rapidement enlever, ou pire, et Sasuke, aussi fort soit-il, ne pourrait pas toujours le protéger. Il lui fallait la protection d'un village. Mais uniquement pour l'enfant. De plus, il serait un avantage certain pour Konoha. Avoir un sang-mêlé de la sorte allait leur fournir une arme redoutable.

\- Naruto. Comment perçois-tu Sasuke ?

Celui-ci sembla surpris de la question mais répondit poliment.

\- C'est… enfin c'était mon meilleur ami. Je voudrais qu'on puisse redevenir comme avant.

\- Tu n'as pas de sentiment pour lui ? Autre que de l'amitié ?

A cette question, les joues de Naruto se colorèrent un peu.

\- Je… Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement.

Il avait passé toutes ces années à le pourchasser en ayant pour seul but de le ramener à Konoha. Il ne s'était jamais questionné sur la raison de sa motivation à le ramener, à savoir pourquoi il usait tant d'énergie dans les recherches et pourquoi il était devenu son obsession.

Au début, c'était avant tout pour redonner le sourire à sa coéquipière, même si cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais au fil des années, il s'était battu pour ramener Sasuke, non plus pour Sakura, mais pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter que son ami se laisse manipuler par un vieux serpent. Parce qu'il avait tissé des liens avec le garçon et parce qu'ils auraient été si complémentaires dans les combats.

Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke finisse comme son frère, il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il avait l'image d'un Sasuke seul, recherchant la compagnie – à sa manière certes. Mais il avait le souvenir d'un Sasuke qui s'ouvrait lentement à lui. Avant que tout ne dérape, avant qu'il n'ait la marque.

\- Tu peux disposer, je vais réfléchir à tout ça, conclut Tsunade en se mettant devant l'immense baie vitrée donnant une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble du village.

Naruto sortit sans demander son reste et marcha un long moment dans les rues bondées. Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il s'était toujours senti plus ou moins rejeté par les habitants mais là, c'était encore pire. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde savait ce qu'il avait fait et le regardait de travers.

C'était absurde, à part lui et quelques personnes tenues au secret pour cette affaire, personne ne pouvait être au courant. Pourtant, sa mine déconfite attisait les quelques curieux qui passaient leur temps sur les bancs à observer les gens.

Il croisa Hinata et Shikamaru à qui il dut se forcer à sourire, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite avant, et esquiva le plus tôt possible la conversation en prétextant avoir quelque chose à faire.

Il s'enferma chez son petit chez lui à double tour et posa son front contre le bois froid de la porte. Il se mit à pleurer. Tous les événements se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il revoyait par flash ce qu'il avait fait à son ami quatre ans en arrière. Il revoyait le visage candide de Menma, il entendait encore et encore la voix de Sasuke résonner dans sa tête, lui annonçant qu'il avait un fils, avec lui.

C'était trop pour lui. Trop d'informations, trop de changements dans sa vie. Toute son existence était bouleversée, par ce qu'il avait fait et par les conséquences de ses actes. Il se laissa glisser comme une loque en bas de la porte et resta en boule à pleurer tout son saoul en priant le brun pour qu'il puisse lui pardonner ses actes.

[…]

 _ **Village inconnu - 4 ans plus tôt**_

\- Héhéhé !

\- Jiraya-sensei ! Vous êtes vraiment un pervers ! hurla Naruto en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes aux côtés de son maître complètement fou.

Une dizaine de femmes en furie leur couraient après tenant dans leurs mains toutes les armes qu'elles avaient pu trouver à proximité, c'est-à-dire, des brosses à cheveux, des fers à lisser – ça, ça devait faire mal – des raclos, des balais…

Il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'entrer dans un hammam avec son pervers de maître. Il le savait et pourtant il l'avait quand même suivi pour se détendre et profiter de l'eau chaude des bains. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que le Sannin disparaisse de sa vue. Il avait d'abord essayé d'ignorer le fait que maintenant il était seul dans les bains avec comme compagnie d'autres hommes, entièrement nus, qui le regardaient plutôt bizarrement.

Effectivement, il était le plus jeune. Il se demandait encore comment son maître avait fait pour le faire rentrer dans ces lieux qui étaient interdits au moins de 18 ans. Il était sûr qu'il avait dragué la réceptionniste ou alors, il lui avait jeté un sort.

Naruto surveillait les alentours, espérant revoir apparaître la tête décolorée de son maître, mais ce qu'il vit à la place failli lui faire perdre conscience. Sous ses yeux était apparue une paire de fesses plates et ramollies, fripées, parsemées de tâches brunâtres. Il avait crié, s'attirant tous les regards du bain. Le vieux chnoque devant lui s'était retourné, interloqué, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les yeux complètement aveugles sans ses lunettes et s'était mis à tâtonner derrière lui afin de se repérer.

Manque de chance, sa main squelettique avait atterri – comme par hasard - sur l'épaule nue de Naruto qui, horrifié en voyant la face nord encore plus glauque du papy, s'enfonça complètement dans l'eau pour échapper à cette torture. Les joues rondes et gonflées par l'air, il nageait à l'aveugle sous l'eau pour fuir le plus loin possible de la vision d'horreur qu'il venait de voir. Il ne pourrait pas dormir pendant des jours c'était sûr !

Mais, en pleine avancée, sa tête cogna contre quelque chose de dur – toutefois pas assez pour que cela soit les bords carrelés du bassin. Il remonta à la surface pour reprendre sa respiration et tomba nez à nez avec un nombril tout à fait normal, dépourvu de poils visqueux. Il leva la tête pour s'excuser de sa maladresse – d'habitude il s'orientait assez bien dans l'eau – mais il tomba sur le visage d'un jeune homme qui le regardait amusé et ne réussit à prononcer que :

\- Par… solé… héhé… hum.

Quelle andouille ! Voilà qu'il se sentait troublé par un mec. Il était très beau, certes, mais quand même ! Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Il devait absolument retrouver son maitre et sortir d'ici.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit l'homme en lui souriant, dévoilant des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Comment tu t'appelles

Il aida Naruto à se relever. Ce dernier se fit encore plus troublé.

La main de l'homme était encore dans la sienne tandis que l'autre était délicatement posée sur son épaule. Il devait bien faire une tête de plus que lui, sa musculature était bien plus développée et de petits poils noirs étaient en train de naître sur son torse bronzé. Le Jinchûriki comprit qu'il était en train de flirter avec lui. En plein milieu du bassin. Devant une trentaine d'autres hommes.

Mais ce n'était pas le plus grave. Le pire était que Naruto appréciait grandement d'avoir tapé dans l'œil de ce type, beaucoup plus âgé que lui – dau moins d'une dizaine d'années – et que des images très salaces envahissaient déjà son esprit.

\- Na… Naruto.

\- C'est très joli comme prénom, Naruto, murmura l'autre en s'asseyant sur le bord du bassin, invitant le blondinet à faire de même en tapotant la place libre à ses côtés.

C'est alors que l'Uzumaki sentit son sexe réagir très positivement à l'invitation et paniqua complètement à l'idée d'être découvert dans cet état. Il s'enfuit comme un lâche du bain, laissant le jeune homme dont il ne connaîtrait jamais le nom, le visage empli d'interrogations.

Il s'enroula tout de suite trois fois de suite dans l'immense serviette blanche qu'on lui avait attribuée avant d'entrer et partit hâtivement à la recherche de son sensei tout en pestant sur son comportement de jeune vierge effarouché. Il avait déjà 16 ans et il s'était déjà fait draguer un certain nombre de fois par des jolies filles dans des bars – ça avait quand même du bon d'être baladé aux quatre coins du globe par un explorateur aventurier, même s'il était un peu perché – mais c'était la première fois qu'un homme flirtait avec lui.

Plus que troublant, ça avait été carrément grisant et Naruto se sentait toute chose. Il savait depuis quelque temps que les beaux garçons ne le laissaient pas indifférent mais il n'avait jamais poussé le vice plus loin tant il était occupé par les entrainements avec Jiraya et la découverte de nouveaux endroits. Il avait juste pensé à l'époque que c'était normal de trouver d'autres hommes beaux, au même titre que les filles se jugeaient et se comparaient entre elles, mais il avait bien fallu admettre qu'il regardait VRAIMENT beaucoup plus les garçons que les filles.

Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé plus que ça tant que cela pouvait être son secret. Kyubi l'avait bien entendu embêté mais Naruto ne l'avait pas écouté. Le plus important pour lui à ce moment-là était de réussir à améliorer son orbe tourbillonnante pour qu'elle ne ressemble plus à un pet d'oiseau, c'était dire si ce sujet l'affectait.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Son corps avait réagi et c'était la première fois que ses pensées avaient autant digressé. L'attitude platonique qu'il avait eue à l'égard de ces choses-là jusqu'à maintenant semblait s'être fait la malle loin. Très très loin.

\- Putain il est où ce foutu sannin de mes deux…, grommela-t-il en resserrant la serviette autour de ses épaules.

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler. Naruto s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un couloir carrelé, et qui lui faisait froid aux pieds, et regarda par terre d'un air hébété. Il tendit l'oreille et put apercevoir des sortes de son aigu provenir de l'autre côté du mur. Il se retourna par réflexe en constatant que le tremblement s'amplifiait et, ce fut là qu'il le vit.

Jiraya déboula en dérapant sur le sol au bout du couloir, tenant avec difficulté sa serviette d'une main et un livre de l'autre, et se dirigea vers Naruto qui avait écarquillé les yeux.

\- Sauve-toiiiiii ! lui avait-il crié en le dépassant aussi vite qu'un éclair.

Naruto comprit l'ordre lorsqu'il aperçut, dans ce même bout de couloir, une dizaine de femmes complètement hystériques, se bousculer les unes contre les autres en vociférant contre un certain « gros pervers qui mériterait de crever. »

Il prit ses jambes à son cou pour ne pas risquer de se faire piétiner et prit la même direction que son maître. Il réussit, en passant par les vestiaires, à attraper son sac à la volée et ils s'enfuirent comme deux voleurs du hammam.

Et voilà où ils en étaient. A courir pour échapper aux monstres sanguinaires derrière eux. Ce n'était ni glorieux, ni prestigieux pour deux ninjas, et surtout pour un Sannin.

Ils réussirent facilement à les semer et à s'enfuir du village par la même occasion. Ils s'étaient assez fait remarquer en faisant courir des femmes à moitié nues dans tout le village pour pouvoir y rester sereinement. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les premiers bois qu'ils aperçurent et finirent par se poser aux abords d'un ruisseau.

\- Vous êtes vraiment incorrigible ! le sermonna Naruto en se rhabillant.

\- Haa… Mais toi aussi un jour tu me comprendras ! Nous les hommes, sommes si faibles devant ces déesses !

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tiens, va chercher des branches. On va faire un feu et camper ici cette nuit. Demain, je t'apprendrai à diriger ton orbe, dit le Sannin en poussant Naruto vers les conifères.

Le blond soupira et se résigna. Il avait besoin de souffler un peu de toute façon. Ce Jiraya allait le rendre fou. Presque trois ans qu'il s'entrainait avec lui et il sentait que son cerveau commençait à le lâcher. Pire, il se surprenait parfois à avoir les mêmes répliques que son pervers de maître. Ça n'allait pas du tout.

Il s'enfonça dans les feuillages, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'était déjà bien éloigné de la base de leur campement tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées. Celles-ci avaient démarré sur un beau brun au corps musclé pour dévier peu à peu vers des choses beaucoup plus funestes à mesure que le ciel s'assombrissait. Comme la plupart du temps, son esprit était envahi par des images de Sasuke se faisant mordre par ce sale serpent d'Orochimaru lorsqu'ils avaient 13 ans. Cet événement avait bouleversé sa vie à jamais.

Il sentait la colère monter en lui sans pouvoir ne rien y faire. Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans des branches, se sentant impuissant, des années après que son ami ait quitté le village, de n'avoir pas su le retenir.

Les images de leur combat dans la vallée de la fin ne cessaient de hanter ses cauchemars. Notamment celle de son ami, surplombé de deux ailes immondes, une peau grisâtre, des griffes à la place des ongles et cette affreuse marque noire entre les yeux. A ce moment-là, Naruto se souvenait clairement qu'il avait pensé « Qu'a-t-on fait de toi Sasuke ? Quel monstre es-tu devenu ? ». Il ne se pardonnerait jamais de ne pas su le protéger ou, du moins, de na pas avoir été capable de l'aider à ne pas perdre la raison.

Soudain, un gémissement attira son attention. Il se stoppa net dans sa marche, analysant rapidement la situation. En moins de deux, des kunais avaient pris place dans ses mains et il descendit la pente qui le fit sortir du sentier. Il enjamba des troncs arrachés, passa au travers de houppes d'orties, se brûlant les jambes au passage, et se laissa guider par son instinct.

C'était humain, pensa-t-il. Aucun animal à sa connaissance n'était capable de produire un tel son. Le timbre de la voix était tremblant. Quelqu'un semblait être en difficulté et cela suffit à Naruto pour le faire courir et dévaler la pente escarpée de rochers coupants. Il était très proche. Les gémissements étaient plus forts et il ralentit la cadence pour ne pas se faire repérer.

D'un pas de loup, il progressait maintenant en se cachant derrière les troncs gigantesques que cette forêt abritait. Il y avait un cours d'eau à quelques mètres devant lui et il était certain que la personne qu'il avait entendue se trouvait quelque part dans le coin.

D'ailleurs il remarqua une sorte de vêtement noir posé en boule sur la caillasse qui longeait le gave, mais ses yeux furent instantanément attirés par un bout de jambe qui dépassait de derrière un arbre. La sandale du porteur était sale, de la boue collait aux semelles, signe qu'il avait marché par mal de kilomètres et pas par un temps particulièrement clément ou dans des zones marécageuses.

Une nouvelle plainte s'éleva et sans perdre une minute, Naruto parcourut les derniers mètres pour aider la personne. Il déboula de derrière les arbres sans discrétion, effrayant l'individu, et allait parler lorsque tout son fut littéralement coupé dans sa gorge.

Deux yeux perçants rouges, habillés de trois virgules noires que Naruto connaissait mieux que tout au monde, le fixaient, menaçants.

.

.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

.

.

Moi sadique de couper là ? Pas du touuuuuut ! Gniark gniark gniark !

Plus sérieusement, si je coupe ici c'est parce que ce qu'il va se passer ensuite mérite un chapitre complet. ^-^ Je pense que vous avez déjà quelques idées…

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Que cette alternance entre le présent et le passé donne du rythme à la fic.

Je fais de mon mieux pour me relire et vous offrir un contenu de qualité, mais il peut arriver que parfois des erreurs arrivent à échapper à mes yeux fatigués, si vous en voyez, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire ! De même pour des tournures de phrases, etc. J'adore apprendre et c'est encore mieux si c'est avec vous ^^

A vendredi pour Sexto et mardi prochain pour la suite de cette fiction ^^

Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et de votre soutien !

Lovekisshu


	3. Au fond de ton corps

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Kikou ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Aujourd'hui au boulot il y avait une araignée suspendue au plafond juste au-dessus de ma tête ! J'ai usé de mon self control pour de pas crier et jeter mon bureau en l'air avec tout ce qu'il y avait dessus hahaha ! La bestiole est restée sagement à sa place pendant mes 9h de présence ouf !

Sinon avec mon rythme hardcore j'essaie de poursuivre l'écriture de cette fiction et de Sexto. Je vous avoue que ça devient difficile de me trouver du temps surtout qu'en plus on approche des périodes de noël et comme j'ai une famille triplefois recomposée les visites aux grands-mères, tantes, beau-père, petite cousine, etc… commencent déjà et me prennent tous mes samedis arf ! J'essaie d'avancer comme je peux et je vous tiens au courant :3

 **/o\ Notes /o\**

Merci à _**Hatsukoi00**_ pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

 **OOooo…Réponse aux reviews…oooOOO**

 _Pensi_ : Hello ! Je suis contente que ce deuxième chapitre t'ai plu ^^ Tsunade reste calme face à la situation parce qu'elle n'a pas trop le choix en tant que Hokage, pour le moment on ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pense de tout ça car on est sur un point de vue Naruto et non Tsunade ^^. Oui, on apprend que Naruto ne semble pas amoureux de Sasuke mais… en fait il n'y a jamais réfléchi ! Lorsqu'il va s'y pencher peut-être que ça changera la donne ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture même si ce chapitre est un peu plus dur à lire )

 _Yaoi-2001_ : Moooohh ! Alors ton contrôle, comment s'est-il passé ? Tu as eu une bonne note au moins ? ^^ C'était un contrôle de quoi ? Huhu j'ai adoré écrire le passage du hammam, je trouvais qu'il y avait un besoin de faire rire un peu avant de passer à ce chapitre qui est beaucoup plus sombre. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! :p

 _Segadora_ : Haha, est ce que Sasuke va pardonner à Naruto ? Hmm… bonne question (bon moi je sais déjà la réponse mais je ne vais rien dire huhuhu). Voici la suite du flash-back, j'espère qu'il te plaira même si le sujet abordé est difficile !

 _Minimiste_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité ! Voici la suite ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses :p

 _Nenesse_ : Huhu oui j'ai un don pour couper à chaque fois au pire moment MUAHHAHAHA ! Oui, pour l'instant on a l'impression que Tsunade pense réquisitionner le petit pour son potentiel, vilaine Tsunade ! ^^ Mais un peu de patience, on verra que ce n'est pas exactement ça )

 _Fimuse_ : Oui, Naruto a fait une belle connerie ! Encore heureux qu'il culpabilise ^^ ta curiosité sera satisfaite alors, ce chapitre relate ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Dis-moi ce que tu en auras pensé car ce fut une scène difficile à écrire ^^' Merci de me suivre sur Sexto également je suis trop contente :3

 _Merguez_ : Merci pour ta review ! Oui il faut bien faire attention aux flash-back, je mets toujours une indication avant et après quand on retourne dans le présent. Oui, Naruto dans le rôle de violeur ça peut surprendre et c'est normal ! On ne pourrait jamais croire qu'un personnage aussi sympathique puisse faire une chose pareille ! Au fur et à mesure des chapitres on verra que Sakura ne s'en fiche pas tant que ça (je ne dis rien de plus ^^) et que Kakashi non plus. On va dire que je ne voulais pas tout dévoiler dans le chapitre 2, les ressentiments, la haine, c'est sur la durée qu'on les comprend le mieux. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même s'il traite d'un sujet difficile. Bonne lecture :P

 _Aoibheal Fae_ : Mais de rien ^^ Merci à toi pour ton passage ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! EN espérant qu'il te plaise :D

 _Guest_ : Hello ! Naruto est encore trop sous le choc pour pouvoir pourchasser Sasuke, mais ça viendra ) Si tu n'aimes pas trop les scènes de viols peut-être que tu ne devrais lire qu'en diagonale ce chapitre (juste assez pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé). Haha, surprise pour Tsunade, je ne dis rien ^^

 _Krabe_ : Hahaha merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite !

.

 **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui m'aident, m'encouragent et me soutiennent ! Je vous souhaite une Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Au fond de ton corps**

 **/ !\WARNING / !\ SCENE DE VIOL**

.

Le choc.

Les deux hommes se jaugeaient de haut en bas, ne sachant comment réagir et accusant le coup. Naruto avait la désagréable impression qu'on venait de lui donner un coup de marteau sur la tête. Son cœur tambourinait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il crut qu'il allait passer au travers. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Trois ans depuis qu'il avait commencé ses entrainements avec Jiraya pour le retrouver, lui, et être assez fort à ce moment-là pour l'affronter. Mais il n'avait pas prévu ça. Pas maintenant. Il commençait à paniquer, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi faire. L'attaquer ? Parler ? Fuir ?

Sasuke était devant lui, assis, les bras enroulés autour de son bassin comme s'il faisait face à un mal de ventre terrible. Il ne s'était même pas levé pour faire face à son ennemi, alors qu'il avait certainement dû l'entendre depuis le début. Il se contentait de fixer Naruto comme si sa dernière heure avait sonné, ce qui décontenança ce dernier. Il ne comprenait pas comment un ninja avec des réflexes si aiguisés que Sasuke pouvait de pas avoir déjà réagi et taillé en pièces l'intrus. Il lisait une certaine gêne sur son visage et sut que le brun n'était pas en état de l'affronter. C'était vraiment bête quand même, pour un ninja de cette envergure, d'être ainsi accablé par un mal de ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, putain… manquait plus que ça…, grogna Sasuke en se levant difficilement, prenant appui sur son sabre.

Naruto le trouva si faible. Tellement faible à cet instant qu'il se sentit revigoré d'une force qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était enivrant. Il sentait les flux sanguins de son corps accélérer, l'étourdissant un peu et c'était bon, tellement bon de se sentir si fort à côté de ce garçon qu'il ne croyait jamais pouvoir surpasser. C'était tellement bon, cette sensation. Il ne savait pas le mal qui rongeait son ancien coéquipier à cet instant, mais ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Oui, faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Cette phrase sembla libérer des chaines en lui, des chaines qui entravaient ce qu'il désirait ressentir depuis des mois : du désir, de la domination, du pouvoir, de la liberté. Son esprit était totalement embrumé. La vue de son ancien camarade, si vulnérable, à sa merci, lui fit perdre la raison.

Il s'approcha de lui, le détaillant. Il le trouva magnifique. Encore plus lorsque ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul en voyant son visage si près du sien et se retrouva acculé contre le tronc rugueux derrière lui. La satisfaction de Naruto grandit lorsqu'il perçut de l'inquiétude dans les orbes noirs mais aussi de l'incompréhension. Ils n'allaient pas se battre, c'était sous-entendu comme un accord tacite. Aucune motivation de combat n'animait Naruto. Non. C'était bien autre chose, une chose qu'il était en train de découvrir et dont il se délectait.

Il s'approcha encore plus, collant pratiquement leur front l'un contre l'autre et saisit le menton du survivant du clan Uchiwa entre ses doigts. Son corps chauffait, l'excitation s'emparait de lui sans qu'il ne puisse plus rien contrôler. Sasuke était divinement beau, ses traits fins, ses pommettes, ses longs cils noirs habillant son regard foudroyant et ses cheveux ébène qui encadraient son visage envoyèrent au porteur de Kyubi des décharges électriques. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir croisé un homme aussi beau de toute sa vie, et il découvrait que Sasuke, sans grande surprise, dépassait toutes ses espérances. En outre, il semblait être délicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Naruto ? cingla la voix dure de Sasuke.

Il avait les sourcils froncés, l'incompréhension se lisant dans son regard. Il ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à une telle réaction.

Mais le porteur de Kyubi ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir ou de réagir. Il fondit sur ses lèvres violemment, écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne, plaquant son corps contre l'autre, le coinçant entre l'arbre et lui. Ses mains puissantes vinrent attraper durement les poignets du garçon qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

Le sabre tomba au sol dans un tintement limpide.

Sasuke essaya de se débattre. Il réussit à récupérer l'une de ses mains et donna un puissant coup de poing dans l'abdomen de Naruto, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire reculer.

\- Ca va pas la tête ! rugit Sasuke en s'essuyant les lèvres énergiquement sur son avant-bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout à coup ?

Naruto avait une main posée sur son ventre et le visage baissé vers le sol dans une posture un peu tordue. Il ne répondit pas à son ancien camarade car quelque chose était en train de se produire dans son corps et dans sa tête. Ça vibrait à l'intérieur de lui. Des picotements remontaient en lui depuis ses pieds jusque dans son crâne, ses poils se hérissaient jusqu'à son échine. Ce n'était pas de la peur, c'était de l'excitation, de l'exaltation qui s'étendait dans ses veines comme une douce ivresse.

Sasuke recula d'un pas quand il aperçut un sourire démentiel étirer les lèvres de Naruto. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Il savait pertinemment quelle chose logeait au plus profond de son être désormais. Dans son état, il ne serait pas capable de se battre contre son ancien coéquipier.

Il ramassa son sabre, peu rassuré par ce garçon qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Le Naruto qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais agi de cette façon. Il était imprudent mais pas calculateur, persévérant mais pas opportun, têtu comme une mule mais pas mystérieux, naïf et courageux mais pas sadique. Il sentait les effluves d'une aura démoniaque se propager dans les airs. Il ne savait dire si elle provenait du lieu ou si c'était Naruto qui provoquait cela. Il décida qu'il était mieux pour lui de quitter cet endroit au plus vite.

Mais avant qu'il n'amorce un mouvement, il se fit à nouveau plaquer contre l'arbre, une bouche avide s'abattant sur ses lèvres.

Naruto se sentait empli d'une nouvelle force. Sasuke était pour lui ce soir, il le sentait, sa transpiration l'excitait davantage. Il ne comprenait pas les signaux de détresse qui lui étaient renvoyés. Le brun ne résistait pas beaucoup, ouvrant même la bouche, lui offrant une occasion d'y engouffrer sa langue pour venir chercher sa jumelle. Mais rien ne fut doux, rien ne dansa, rien de brilla, rien ne fut de tout cela.

Tout fut brutal, sauvage voire bestial. Le blond laissait échapper des bruits gutturaux de satisfaction alors que ses mains venaient de jeter au loin la lame tranchante du nukenin, le désarmant pour de bon. Il sentit les doigts de celui-ci s'accrocher à ses épaules pour tenter de le pousser mais il ne céda pas.

\- Ne résiste pas Sasuke, nous en avons envie tous les deux…, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille sans se soucier de ce que pouvait bien penser l'autre ninja.

\- Arrête ça ! lui ordonna-t-il.

Mais cela ne fit qu'accroitre le désir de Naruto qui le prit comme une plaisanterie, pensant que Sasuke voulait pimenter leur jeu de séduction en niant ce qui était en train de se passer.

Alors, perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, Naruto le marqua. Il planta ses dents dans la chair fraîche de son cou, si fort que du sang perla. Il l'entendit gémir de douleur alors que des ongles commençaient à griffer la peau de sa nuque. Ce geste ne fit qu'augmenter son envie et tout se passa très vite, trop vite.

Sasuke ne criait pas, pas parce qu'il était un homme, mais parce qu'il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Il se retrouva bien vite allongé sur le sol avec Naruto se déhanchant entre ses jambes d'une façon très équivoque. Il n'avait pas la force de se débattre contre ce monstre après ce qu'il avait subi chez Orochimaru.

Naruto lui arracha sans difficulté la ceinture violette, emblème du Sannin aux yeux de serpent. Il sembla jubiler en voyant le cordage arraché entre ses mains. Il revint embrasser Sasuke en émettant des bruits de bien-être. Son entrejambe, bien gonflée, appuya sans pudeur sur celle, molle, de l'Uchiwa qui comprit clairement les intentions du Jinchuuriki.

Il était terrifié, son corps étant trop faible pour repousser la force surhumaine de son assaillant.

\- Naruto, arrête, je t'en prie ! Je n'en ai pas envie ! supplia-t-il, se dégoutant lui-même.

Le concerné n'en eut cure. Il ne l'entendit même pas, continuant de marquer cette peau dont il raffolait. Dont l'odeur aiguisait ses sens olfactifs et dont le goût lui rappelait celui du lait. Sasuke était pur. Naruto le sentait. Il était frais, presque juvénile, ne résistant pas, s'offrant à son ancien camarade, lui donnant ce que ce dernier n'aurait osé pouvoir espérer de lui. La chose la plus importante pour lui : sa virginité.

La chemise blanche fut pratiquement déchirée quand Naruto voulu accéder à son torse pour le déguster. Il attrapa ses poignets du brun pour les maintenir en place, Sasuke bougeait trop. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur le haut du corps, car, aussi bien bâtit soit-il, ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. Il se pencha et souffla sur l'aine d'où la peau luisait. Il y passa un coup de langue et cela suffit à le rendre totalement fou.

\- J'ai envie… Je te veux, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- ARRETE ! Ne fais pas ça ! hurla Sasuke en voyant son pantalon quitter ses jambes.

Il sentit deux mains puissantes l'attraper par la taille et le positionner à quatre pattes. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'échapper à Naruto en se laissant tomber à plat ventre ou en se mettant à courir sur ses genoux et les paumes de ses mains, mais le corps du Jinchuuriki se collait à lui avec à chaque fois plus de brutalité, le faisant extrêmement souffrir au niveau de son bas-ventre.

A la dernière tentative de fuite, des dents pointues se plantèrent profondément dans son épaule et il hurla. Naruto l'avait mordu à l'endroit de son tatouage, endroit où un terrible pouvoir rongeait son corps. La morsure procura à Sasuke l'effet d'une électrocution qui le vida du peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. L'encre noire du tatouage sembla se déformer et couler vers les incisions, vers l'intérieur de son corps et se mélanger à son sang. Il était comme ankylosé, ses muscles étaient contractés et ses membres ne voulaient plus faire le moindre mouvement.

Les dents de Naruto plantées dans sa chair l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement sous peine de voir son épaule déchiquetée. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, se faire à l'idée d'accepter ce qui allait suivre et le supporter. Il posa son front contre le sol, montrant ainsi son impuissance à son violeur et tenta de fermer son esprit, résigné. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Naruto puisse lui faire subir une chose pareille. Pas lui. À croire que personne n'avait été épargné par la violence.

Les mains de Naruto étaient partout sur son corps comme s'il cherchait une imperfection sur cette peau diaphane. Mais il n'en existait pas. Ravi de son exploration et de la docilité avec laquelle Sasuke se laissait dominer, pour son plus grand plaisir – il savait que le brun allait aimer ça -, il ne put attendre plus longtemps.

Il retira ses canines de sa peau, se pourléchant les lèvres, récupérant la moindre goutte d'hémoglobine. Il baissa son pantalon et son caleçon, son sexe se dressant fièrement, imposant, au-dessus des hanches de Sasuke. Cette vue était diablement excitante. Ils se donnaient mutuellement leur virginité et Naruto était le plus heureux du monde de pouvoir partager cela avec cet homme dont il n'avait de cesse de penser. Il était à mille lieues de songer que de l'autre côté, ce dernier vivait un enfer.

Il attrapa les bords du caleçon de celui-ci et le baissa jusqu'au creux de ses genoux. Mais Sasuke était courbé, ce qui ne plaisait pas trop à Naruto. Il posa la main sur son dos et appuya pour que la colonne vertébrale de son amant se courbe dans l'autre sens et puisse lui offrir une vue imprenable sur ses parties. Le message était passé puisque le corps de l'Uchiwa se cambra, mettant en valeur sa chute de reins et son fessier rebondi.

Il posa ensuite ses mains sur chacune de ses fesses et les malaxa, se délectant de la vue. À chaque fois qu'il poussait vers l'extérieur, il apercevait l'anneau de chair tant convoité s'étirer à l'horizontal. Succulent. Il y avait très peu de poils, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une vue dégagée. Déjà, du liquide séminal perlait le long de son gland. Il força le brun à serrer les cuisses l'une contre l'autre et enfonça son sexe imposant entre elles.

Il débuta de lents va-et-vient. Il goûtait lentement au plaisir du sexe avec Sasuke. Il sentait sa hampe frotter contre la peau de ses bourses chaudes et voir son sexe disparaître entre ses cuisses serrées faillit le faire jouir. Il sentait une boule de plaisir se former dans son bas-ventre et décida qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, que c'était maintenant qu'il fallait connecter son corps à celui de son amant.

Sasuke se sentait sale, il avait envie de vomir. Son estomac était noué et il n'attendait qu'une chose : que ça se termine le plus vite possible. Son épaule le faisait atrocement souffrir, il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation d'impuissance depuis qu'il avait revu Itachi et qu'il avait essayé de le toucher avec son chidori minable.

Il était furieux mais se sentait impuissant face à cet être sortit des enfers. Il avait également peur de ne pas être capable d'effacer ce moment de sa mémoire, d'en être traumatisé à vie. Mais surtout, il avait peur de haïr Naruto pour de vrai.

L'image qu'il avait de son ami était déjà brisée de toute façon. Ce garçon qui, malgré tout, lui avait offert un peu de stabilité et de légèreté dans l'équipe sept. Ce même blond, un peu benêt, qui était resté campé sur ses positions et voulait devenir Hokage. Ce blond naïf que rien ne pouvait changer. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il s'était trompé. Les gens changeaient, et Naruto n'était pas une exception. Après tout, Sasuke ne l'avait pas vu pendant trois ans, il avait dû se passer beaucoup de chose depuis, et il n'avait pas été présent pour l'aider dans les épreuves difficiles ou pour surmonter les traumatismes.

Il ne cria même pas lorsqu'il sentit le gland de Naruto forcer son entrée. Il retint ses larmes, de douleur, mais aussi de désolation, quand la chose fut entièrement enfoncée en lui jusqu'à la garde. Il ne fit pas plus de bruit lorsque son ex-coéquipier entama des va-et-vient lents et pénibles. Il replia simplement le bras sous lui pour pouvoir y poser son front. Il sentait qu'il allait défaillir. Comment Naruto avait-il pu se transformer en violeur en une fraction de seconde ? Que s'était-il passé ? Sasuke aurait aimé comprendre mais doucement, un sentiment de colère et de haine étaient en train de se former en son for intérieur. Ce Naruto-là, il ne le connaissait pas.

Naruto vivait l'extase. L'intérieur de Sasuke était si chaud, si serré, si doux, forgé pour lui. Ses coups de reins devinrent de plus en plus puissants jusqu'à se transformer en quelque chose de vraiment violent, brutal, au point de les faire déraper sur une cinquantaine de centimètres, écorchant vif les articulations du brun contre la caillasse.

Ce dernier se mordait les joues à sang pour ne pas laisser sa souffrance s'exprimer. Il se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur, c'était abominable, et les douleurs de son bas-ventre n'avaient fait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure des coups de buttoirs. Actuellement, ils étaient si puissants et désordonnés que ses poignets le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Ils devaient supporter le double du poids de son corps afin de lui permettre de garder une certaine stabilité. Sans cela, il risquait de s'écrouler et son visage et son torse de subir le même sort que ses genoux.

Naruto ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de la cadence intensive qu'il imposait et surtout, perdu dans son propre plaisir, des blessures qu'il était en train d'infliger à sa victime. Il allait tellement vite que parfois, son pénis sortait complètement et ne parvenait pas à se réinsérer dans l'entrée du corps de son ami, se tordant sur la peau lisse de ses fesses. Mais qu'importe, dès qu'il la retrouvait, il y replongeait le plus profondément possible.

Il sentait la délivrance approcher et son corps changea de position. Il se leva, dominant de toute sa hauteur le corps meurtri. Il s'enfonça à nouveau mais cette position le força à ralentir le rythme. Il transpirait tellement que des gouttes tombaient sur le dos du ninja brun et coulaient jusqu'à sa nuque. Comme par instinct, il posa sa paume sur la base de ce cou gracieux et l'enroula de ses doigts. Il y exerça une certaine pression pour que sa domination soit parfaitement accomplie et il se sentit venir. Il eut l'impression que toutes ses forces se dirigeaient vers son aine. Et ce fut l'explosion.

Il se déversa aussi loin qu'il le put dans le corps de Sasuke, en plusieurs grands jets chauds et visqueux. Il se mut d'avant en arrière pour être certain que sa semence tapisse l'intérieur de ses chairs et, quand un sentiment de félicité l'envahit, l'envoyant dans un brouillard infini, il se retira de l'antre chaude et encore pulsante et se laissa choir par-dessus Sasuke.

Ce dernier se laissa écraser au sol sans rien dire. Les yeux dans le vide et l'âme tout aussi violée que son corps, il était juste soulagé que toute cette torture cesse. Il ne cria pas mais sa conscience le fit pour lui. Il ne dit rien non plus, incapable d'avoir des pensées cohérentes tant ce qu'il venait d'arriver dépassait ses pires élucubrations. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, tout simplement, et priait silencieusement pour que cela ne soit qu'un terrible cauchemar parmi tant d'autres. Que Naruto ne soit pas cet animal sans conscience, dépourvu d'empathie et d'humanité.

(…)

 _ **Konoha – Aujourd'hui**_

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, le drap collé à lui à cause de la transpiration. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui pour se rendre compte qu'il était bien dans son petit appartement miteux et reconnut des formes familières, comme d'innombrables boites de conserves échouées sur la table de sa cuisine ou encore un mont de vêtement dont la hauteur ne cessait de s'élever pour presque atteindre le plafond. À travers le seul et unique store de la pièce, de timides rayons de soleil se frayaient un chemin, éclairant le manque d'entretien évident de l'appartement et annonçant par leur luminosité l'heure avancée de la journée.

Il se frotta le front et resta dans cette position quelques minutes, la main sur le visage, histoire de reprendre un souffle normal. Il n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar depuis longtemps mais avec les événements de la semaine, il n'était pas étonnant que ses vieux démons resurgissent. Les images encore fraîches de son rêve lui rappelaient à quel point il avait été odieux avec Sasuke, même s'il savait que son comportement n'avait pas été aussi violent dans la réalité. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir mordu le brun de la sorte, ni d'avoir été si brutal. Peut-être que sa conscience déformait la propre vision qu'il avait de lui à cause de cet événement.

Il se leva et alla se doucher, comme pour nettoyer les restes de ses tourments. Cela faisait une semaine depuis qu'il avait revu Sasuke et l'enfant. Tsunade avait lancé des recherches, excluant d'office Naruto de la mission – les raisons étant évidentes – mais pour le moment aucune trace n'avait été retrouvée.

Par contre, la rumeur courait que Sasuke serait resté dans le coin. Des badauds disaient l'avoir aperçu une fois à l'ouest, dans un petit village d'une centaine d'habitants, accompagné d'un enfant. La description collait bien et les patrouilles avaient directement été envoyées là-bas pour vérifier. Bien sûr, ils ne trouvèrent rien.

Puis une autre fois, on l'aurait vu roder à l'Est cette fois-ci, et même aux abords de Suna, ce qui semblait complètement aberrant. Sasuke savait qu'il était recherché, d'une part parce qu'il était un Nukenin de rang S, et d'autre part parce qu'il était certain que Naruto ne se contenterait sûrement pas de laisser son enfant vagabonder comme un truand – aux côtés d'un autre truand – à, à peine trois ans.

Mais était-il réellement légitime pour vouloir à tout prix récupérer cet enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Il culpabilisait assez d'avoir abusé de son ex-camarade de cette façon puis, sans le savoir, de l'avoir rendu… enceint – c'était vraiment étrange d'imaginer Sasuke avec un gros ventre -, de l'avoir laisser endurer les souffrances seul et pour finir de l'avoir laisser s'occuper de leur enfant. Enfant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas souhaité. Les femmes violées demandaient l'avortement la plupart du temps, mais Sasuke n'avait probablement pas dû avoir le choix et, s'il l'avait eu, on ne le lui aurait pas laissé dans tous les cas. Il connaissait suffisamment Orochimaru pour savoir qu'il avait dû se frotter les mains en apprenant l'identité du père/violeur.

Orochimaru avait été tué par Sasuke il y avait maintenant un peu plus d'un an et demi. Au début, Naruto pensait que Sasuke allait revenir au village mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Il avait pensé à l'époque que le porteur du Sharingan avait tué son maître pour prendre son pouvoir et aller tuer son frère, mais la révélation de Menma bousculait l'entièreté de ses hypothèses. Il était probable que Sasuke ait attendu que l'enfant soit moins fragile pour s'enfuir avec lui et ainsi lui éviter de grandir entre les mains du serpent, pour le protéger. Et puis il fallait aussi avouer qu'un être dont le chakra était composé de moitié Uchiwa, moitié Uzumaki, fournissait une arme particulièrement redoutable.

Avec toute cette histoire il n'osait plus sortir de chez lui et vivait le store fermé en permanence. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait un enfant, un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait énormément et que c'était Sasuke qui l'avait porté. Il aurait très bien pu trouver un moyen de le tuer avant la fin de la grossesse en arrêtant de se nourrir, en buvant beaucoup d'alcool, en se frappant... Mais le petit garçon avait l'air tout à fait normal et surtout aimé de son père. Naruto ne savait pas si, à sa place, il aurait été capable de supporter de porter l'enfant de son violeur, ou de supporter une grossesse tout court en étant un homme. Sasuke devait avoir ses propres motivations et il était curieux de les connaître.

Sakura ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis qu'elle lui avait flanqué une claque magistrale devant le Hokage. Il pouvait la comprendre, il l'avait trahi, elle aussi, d'une certaine manière. De plus, apprendre que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait été abusé par celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami et confident l'avait brisé.

Après sa longue douche, il entreprit de raviver de bons souvenirs pour ne pas sombrer dans la dépression et la mélancolie. Il se mit à plat ventre pour retrouver une vieille boite qu'il avait planquée sous son lit avant de partir en entraînement avec Jiraya. Il la trouva tout au fond, coincée dans le coin du mur et recouverte de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Il dut tirer dessus assez fort pour la décoller du sol tant elle était restée longtemps à cet endroit.

Il la posa sur la table et l'ouvrit tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Cette boîte en carton usée était ce qui lui était de plus précieux. Il y avait plein de choses dedans : des photos, des objets qui lui rappelaient certains moments importants, des lettres, et tout un tas d'autres babioles.

Il sortit un petit étui en plastique dans lequel se trouvait un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Il sourit en se souvenant que c'était Sasuke qui le lui avait donné la semaine suivant le combat qu'ils avaient eu contre Zabuza. Sasuke avait été quelques jours à l'hôpital pour ses blessures et Naruto – tout comme Sakura – lui avait rendu visite tous les jours en lui apportant des fraises succulentes (qu'il avait volées dans le jardin d'une vieille mais ça, il n'était pas obligé de le savoir).

Puis un jour, Sasuke avait ouvert le tiroir de la table de chevet à côté de son lit et lui avait tendu le trèfle du bout des doigts. Naruto l'avait délicatement saisi, des étoiles plein les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait quelque chose de valeur ou, en tout cas, pour lui, le trèfle avait une très grande valeur. Il se souvint que Sasuke lui avait dit :

 _« Les trèfles à quatre feuilles sont rares car il s'agit d'une sorte de mutation. Mais leur rareté fait qu'ils sont uniques et ils portent bonheur, un peu comme toi. »_

.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

.

*tend l'oreille*

… Y'a-t-il des survivants dans la salle ? XP

Ce chapitre n'était pas l'un des plus joyeux je vous l'accorde, il s'agit de la part sombre de cette fiction qui va planer comme un fantôme un peu sur l'ensemble des chapitres (bon y'aura aussi des moments de joies, je vais pas tous les faire déprimer mes persos xp). Et puis vous allez voir Menma est adorable, de quoi remonter le moral immédiatement ^^

Finalement, il n'y a pas de réelle « raison » à ce viol. On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi Naruto a pété un câble comme ça sans élément déclencheur à priori. Mais faut-il toujours trouver une cause pour justifier un acte ? (merci les 'Faites-entrer l'accusé' ^^).

A la semaine prochaine !

Merci à toutes pour votre soutien et vos commentaires !

Lovekisshu


	4. Ton corps : ta prison

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Hello tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui j'étais en déplacement à Paris (oui je suis du ch'nord !), donc bonjour à tous les parisiens qui passent par ici ! J'en suis à la rédaction du chapitre 8 ^^ Ça avance doucement mais ça avance quand même p

 **Bêta lectrice** : Merci à _**Hatsukoi00** _pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^

 **OOooo…Réponse aux reviews…oooOOO**

 _Fimuse_ : Oui ce n'était pas facile car je faisais attention aux mots que je choisissais. Pour écrire ce genre de scène tous les mots ne fonctionnent pas et ce fut assez fastidieux comme travail ^^ Mais je suis assez contente du résultat et des réactions que j'ai eu, c'est encourageant ! Merci c'est super gentil de ta part ! Pour l'instant j'arrive à tenir les délais mais je ne sais pas si ça va durer ^^' j'ai quand même quelques chapitres d'avance qui me laissent un peu de répit ouf haha ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et merci de me suivre depuis le début !

 _Segadora_ : Oui j'ai du mal à jongler entre mes différentes activités ^^ En plus des deux fictions que j'écris, je participe au nettoyage d'un manga (je nettoie les onomatopées) et ça me prend pas mal de temps, j'apprends le chinois aussi donc pareil ça me prend un soir de la semaine hihi ^^ Pour le moment j'arrive à tenir les délais et j'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance donc j'essaie de ne pas paniquer x) Ho mince je t'ai fait pleurer ! Snif ! Je fais pleurer mes lectrices honte à moi x) Oui c'est violent comme flash-back je suis d'accord, mais le pire reste à venir… arg x_x Bonne lecture !

 _Yaoi-2001_ : Alors alors tu as eu ta note ? (la fille qui fait une fixette haha). Ho merci c'est gentil :3 C'était pas facile d'écrire ce contraste surtout lorsque nous sommes sur du POV Naruto, ce qui était le cas pour ce flash-back. Roooh tu vas être en retard à l'école ! Haha Ne t'inquiète pas tu peux attendre le soir ma fiction ne va pas s'envoler, promis ! ^^ Oui j'écris les chapitres à l'avance et pour l'instant tout va bien ^^ Quand je commencerais à avoir du retard vous le saurez haha ! Bonne lecture :p

 _Guest (Renardeski)_ : Merci pour tes reviews ! Tout à fait, on va dire que j'en avais peut-être marre des Naruto trop gentil, trop parfait, je voulais qu'il ait un défaut et qu'il ait fait une grosse bêtise ^^ (bon c'est une sacrée grosse bêtise je te l'accorde xp mais c'est nécessaire pour l'histoire xp). Je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te remercie de me suivre !

 _Pensi_ : C'est clair, c'est le combo finish du malheur x) Après, vivre chez Orochimaru était sa propre décision donc il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui ! Dans ce chapitre on va apprendre comment Sasuke s'est retrouvé avec un utérus ) j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

 _Nenesse_ : Huhuhu je suis une sadique (depuis le temps on commence à le savoir xp). Pas encore de Menma dans ce chapitre mais bientôt ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira :P Bonne lecture et merci pour tes reviews !

 _Minimiste_ : Merci beaucoup ! Pour la deuxième rencontre il faudra patienter un peu ) mais ça arrivera assez vite quand même ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bonne lecture !

 _Krabe_ : Oui c'était dur à écrire mais c'était comme un défi pour moi et je te remercie pour tes compliments !

 _Levi_ : Mercii ^^

.

 **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui m'aident, m'encouragent et me soutiennent ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

 **Ton corps, ta prison**

.

 _« Les trèfles à quatre feuilles sont rares car il s'agit d'une sorte de mutation. Mais leur rareté fait qu'ils sont uniques et ils portent bonheur, un peu comme toi. »_

Naruto s'était juré de ne jamais oublier cette phrase et d'offrir à son ami quelque chose de grande valeur à ses yeux.

Le blond sourit en reposant le flacon dans la boîte. Il n'imaginait même pas le nombre d'heures que Sasuke avait dû passer à quatre pattes dans les jardins de l'hôpital pour lui trouver cette plante, peut-être jusqu'à se retrouver avec les genoux tout verts.

Il sortit une photo sur laquelle l'équipe sept était visible, à peine formée. Elle lui rappelait plein de souvenir celle-là. Puis une autre que laquelle Naruto était en train d'essayer de voler le bol de ramen de Sasuke alors que Sakura semblait être en train de le sermonner, le tout sous le regard blasé de leur maître Kakashi.

Pendant quelques heures, il replongea ainsi dans ses souvenirs. Le contenu de la boîte était complètement éparpillé sur la table, se mêlant aux conserves, papiers de bonbons et autres déchets organiques. Il était en train de relire une lettre qu'il avait écrite à l'attention de Sakura quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer – sans frapper – dans son studio.

Kakashi lui fit un signe de main. Il tenait un sachet en plastique dans l'autre, contenant sûrement des boîtes de nouilles.

\- Yo ! Je me suis permis d'entrer sans frapper…, s'annonça-t-il en posant le sac plastique sur la gazinière, remarquant avec dépit que la table de cuisine était jonchée de cochonneries.

\- Je constate, dit Naruto d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fourbi ? demanda son ancien maître en désignant de la main… tout l'appartement.

Naruto ne répondit pas et rassembla ses souvenirs dans la boîte. Il n'avait pas envie que Kakashi vienne l'enquiquiner avec ça.

\- Naruto… Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta le ninja copieur en allant ouvrir le store.

\- Comment voulez-vous que j'aille bien… arg ! grogna-t-il en se cachant les yeux. Il n'était plus habitué à la lumière.

Kakashi pu constater nettement une deuxième fois le bazar ambiant et tiqua en voyant son élève avachit sur la table, le menton posé sur un carton dont la couleur n'était même plus identifiable. Il manqua de trébucher sur une chose qu'il fut incapable de qualifier, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être très frais, vu la couleur et l'aspect.

\- Tu à l'air de te morfondre.

\- Hn.

\- Tu devrais sortir prendre l'air au moins.

\- Hn.

Kakashi tira une chaise, retira la bouteille de ketchup vide qui y trônait fièrement et s'assit.

\- Écoute-moi Naruto, ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Sasuke ne peut être réglé qu'entre vous. Je ne peux pas juger de ton acte car je n'y étais pas mais je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est que ce petit garçon avait l'air très heureux de te voir et Sasuke avait l'air heureux de l'avoir.

\- Je l'ai violé, Kakashi, rappela sombrement Naruto.

Le susnommé soupira.

\- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça.

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité.

\- Il y a dû y avoir un malentendu. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu pensais qu'il réagissait positivement, ce qui t'a induit en erreur.

\- N'essayez pas de me trouver des excuses. Sasuke n'est aucunement responsable. Et quand bien même il aurait été d'accord, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à cause de Sakura, répondit Naruto en tournant la tête de l'autre côté.

\- Tu sais, parfois les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Tu ne peux pas toujours faire passer les autres avant toi.

Naruto le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée.

\- Les sentiments n'ont rien à voir la dedans. Sasuke était mon meilleur ami, je devais le ramener et j'ai failli à ma tâche, répliqua-t-il.

\- Pour qui devais-tu absolument le ramener ?

\- Pour Sakura, répondit-il du tac-au-tac sans même réfléchir, comme si c'était une leçon qu'il avait apprise par cœur.

\- Personne d'autre ? insista Kakashi.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Heu… Pour moi… ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air sûr.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Moi je sais. Sakura ou non, tu voulais absolument le ramener. Ne te cache pas derrière les autres, ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Et abuser de lui ça me ressemble peut-être ? rétorqua sèchement Naruto qui commençait à s'énerver, plus contre lui-même qu'envers son maître. Il sentait son estomac se nouer.

Kakashi se tut, laissant le jeune homme se calmer. Naruto lui faisait mal au cœur à vouloir se couper du monde et s'infliger la solitude. Il voyait la culpabilité le ronger comme du feu consume le bois, des cernes violets tirant méchamment vers le noir s'étendaient sous ses yeux et, compte tenu de son pieds qui ne cessait de taper le sol, la nervosité et le stress avaient fait leur petit bonhomme de chemin au plus profond de son être. La conclusion évidente était que le blond n'allait pas bien, mais qui aurait été bien dans une pareille situation ? En une journée il avait appris qu'il avait un enfant avec son ex-coéquipier, il avait dû avouer son crime, remuant le couteau dans une plaie à moitié refermée et affronter le regard de dégoût de sa meilleure amie. Il y avait effectivement de quoi être perturbé.

\- Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, commença Kakashi d'un ton sérieux. Si Sasuke t'en voulait, il ne t'aurait jamais présenté Menma et il t'aurait caché la vérité, hors ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

Naruto parut touché. Il réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire le ninja, de l'espoir agitant le fond de ses pupilles.

\- Comment pourrait-il ne pas m'en vouloir ? Ou ne pas me détester ? »

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kakashi essayait de minimiser ses actes.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il ne te détestait pas. Il a même l'air de t'en vouloir un peu quand même…

Le jeune homme commençait à avoir les yeux humides.

\- Mais je crois aussi que cet enfant est la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, et c'est toi qui le lui a donné. Et malgré tout, je pense que, dans une moindre mesure bien sûr, qu'il préfère que ce soit toi le géniteur plutôt que… eh bien…

\- Orochimaru… Je vais vomir, dit Naruto le plus sérieusement du monde en se couvrant la bouche.

\- Si Orochimaru lui a permis de donner la vie, connaissant ses penchants pour la résurrection, ce n'était pas pour que Sasuke fasse un bébé avec n'importe qui… C'est évident qu'Orochimaru avait prévu de l'engrosser. Mais, eh bien, tu es passé avant, en quelque sorte…, termina Kakashi, hésitant, sans se rendre compte que son élève était entre temps devenu tout vert.

Naruto ne put en supporter davantage. Il courut aux toilettes et régurgita son dernier repas. Il avait l'estomac solide d'habitude mais cette dernière boite de nouille avait déjà du mal à passer, ajoutant à cela une nouvelle révélation insupportable sur ce que Sasuke aurait pu endurer, ça avait été… la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase – sans mauvais jeu de mots - . Alors quoi ? Il devait se considérer comme un sauveur c'est ça ? En baisant son meilleur ami comme un chien, il l'avait préservé de quelque chose de pire ? Cela aurait pu être un moyen de chasser ses quelques démons mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Le sentiment que le Sasuke avait été ainsi piégé lui brisait le cœur, il était condamné depuis le jour où il avait rejoint les rangs d'Orochimaru. Sasuke aurait tôt ou tard dû supporter les sévices d'un acte sexuel forcé et subir une grossesse masculine. Il n'aurait eu aucune porte de sortie, aucune échappatoire, d'autant plus que le serpent devait le droguer en permanence pour le tenir tranquille.

Immonde, injuste, inhumain, cruel, écœurant, voilà ce qu'il pensait alors que les spasmes s'atténuaient peu à peu. Il s'incluait lui aussi dans la boucle, au même titre que le Sannin. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir su lire la détresse du brun, trop obnubilé à assouvir ses pulsions dominatrices, ses frustrations, sa vengeance. Ce jour-là, au lieu de le violer, il aurait dû le ramener au village. Il était la pire des ordures que le monde ninja eut portée.

Quand il sentit qu'il n'allait plus vomir, il tira la chasse, se lava les mains en ne faisant même pas attention au visage blafard qui lui faisait face dans le miroir et rejoignit Kakashi comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se servit un verre d'eau du robinet qu'il but cul sec pour faire passer le goût de la bile. Il détestait vomir, mais au moins, là, ça avait été rapide. La prochaine fois qu'il souffrirait de maux de ventre, il s'avait à présent qu'il devait penser à ce sale serpent pour que tout sorte comme par magie.

\- Mieux ? demanda Kakashi, inquiet.

\- Ouais…, marmonna Naruto en se resservant un verre.

\- Tu veux revoir ton fils ?

Naruto étudia la question avec beaucoup de sérieux.

\- Bien sûr. Je voudrais apprendre à le connaître. Je suis sûr qu'il est déjà formidable, dit-il avec une certaine fierté.

\- Je ne pense pas que Sasuke puisse encore cavaler très longtemps dans ces conditions. Pour le bien de Menma, il va forcément réapparaître, promit Kakashi.

Naruto l'espérait aussi.

(…)

 _ **Repaire d'Orochimaru – Quatre ans et trois mois plus tôt**_

Il cligna des yeux difficilement. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, il se sentait mal.

Il reprenait lentement conscience, ses membres ankylosés le faisaient souffrir, tout son corps lui faisait mal mais plus particulièrement son ventre. Il avait l'impression qu'on était en train de lui planter des aiguilles un peu partout dans la partie basse de son corps.

Il papillonna des cils encore alors qu'une lumière blanche aveuglante se balançait au-dessus de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ni où il était. Il entendait des bruits autour de lui mais c'était très flou, comme s'il avait des cotons au-dessus des oreilles pour l'empêcher de saisir une conversation.

Puis tout s'éclaira petit à petit. Des formes apparurent, ombres biscornues qui prenaient peu à peu l'apparence d'une table ou d'un meuble. Les couleurs reprirent leur droit également. Il constata que tout était gris et blanc, froid, c'était effrayant. Une ampoule avec le fil apparent pendait au-dessus de son visage.

Il comprit très vite avec le peu d'éléments dont il disposait qu'il était dans la salle d'opération du repère d'Orochimaru. Ses souvenirs étaient encore brumeux dû à l'anesthésie qu'il avait subie. Il se souvenait simplement d'avoir rejoint son maître dans la salle de conseil sur sa demande, puis plus rien.

\- Ha Sasuke, tu es réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ? fit une voix qu'il reconnut sans difficulté.

Il grogna. Sa tête le lançait et il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Il commençait à s'inquiéter de sa présence dans cette pièce réservée aux expériences de son fou de maître. La personne à ses côtés s'affairait déjà à lui retirer des tuyaux de part et d'autre de son corps et prit sa tension.

Sasuke réussit dans un immense effort à redresser légèrement la tête pour voir Kabuto, un stéthoscope dans les oreilles.

\- Mhh… Tout m'a l'air normal. Tension ok. Pulsation ok…

\- Kabuto…, gémit le brun pour attirer son attention.

\- Oui Sasuke ? Tu n'as pas envie de vomir ?

Kabuto savait que beaucoup de patients étaient sujets à des vomissements après une anesthésie générale.

Le porteur du sharingan reposa sa tête contre le matelas. Il se sentait épuisé. Il réussit à lever la main sur son visage et se palpa la peau pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune cicatrice. Il connaissait l'obsession d'Orochimaru pour ses yeux précieux et il était capable de les lui voler de cette façon. Mais il n'y avait aucune cicatrice apparente et il voyait normalement. Il sentait qu'il avait toutes ses facultés visuelles.

Il entendit Kabuto ricaner à son bureau en voyant le garçon triturer ses paupières.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Sasuke, nous n'avons pas touché à tes yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? demanda ce dernier d'un ton menaçant, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'air inquiétant.

\- Ho, je laisse le maître t'expliquer. Sache seulement que tout s'est bien passé. Nous ne t'avons rien enlevé. Nous t'avons plutôt rajouté un pouvoir incommensurable, expliqua le ninja en arborant un sourire qui inquiéta davantage l'Uchiwa. Peux-tu te lever ? fit Kabuto, sa demandant ressemblant plus à un ordre.

Sasuke se redressa difficilement dans le lit d'hôpital et poussa ses jambes par-dessus le matelas. Ce mouvement lui fit tourner la tête et il vit noir pendant quelques instants.

\- Toujours pas envie de vomir ? résonna la voix moqueuse de l'homme.

Pour toute réponse il reçut un regard aussi noir que la mort.

\- Ca va, ça va ! Je ne fais que mon travail !

Sasuke réussit à poser les pieds sur le sol gelé de la salle d'opération. Le carrelage était tellement froid qu'il avait l'impression de marcher sur des glaçons. Il fit un pas en avant, puis deux, allait en amorcer un troisième lorsqu'une douleur insoutenable le broya littéralement en deux. Par réflexe, ses mains se posèrent à l'endroit où la douleur se faisait ressentir et il se plia en deux.

Kabuto s'accroupit et tenta de le déplier en vain. Si Sasuke était en train de faire un rejet, ce n'était pas bon du tout. En dépit de coopération de la part du garçon qui continuait de gémir à ses pieds, il se permit de lever le bas de la robe de chambre pour vérifier que du sang ne s'écoulait pas de son anus.

Sentant de l'air frais sur ses fesses, l'Uchiwa tourna vivement la tête pour s'apercevoir que Kabuto était en train de regarder avec intérêt ses parties intimes. Son bras partit tout seul et il empoigna violemment la main de l'autre et la broya pratiquement dans la sienne. Ce dernier grimaça de douleur en essayant de se dégager.

\- À quoi tu joues, espèce d'enfoiré ! vociféra le brun, sentant que ses sharingans s'étaient enclenchés.

\- Lâche-moi, le prévint Kabuto, le souffle court, sentant que ses os n'allaient pas tarder à imploser sous cette force. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces de le frapper, il en avait eu l'interdiction par son maître tant que l'Uchiwa ne serait pas de nouveau sur pied.

\- Explique-moi ce que t'étais en train de faire à l'instant, t'es un putain de détraqué ma parole ! Que m'as-tu fait pendant que je dormais hein ? aboya le survivant en serrant encore plus si ce n'était possible les doigts de son collègue.

\- Bordel ! Je regardais si tout allait bien !

\- En regardant mon trou de balle ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? hurla le ninja encore plus énervé.

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Je vérifiais si ça ne saignait pas !

\- Pourquoi je saignerai de là ? T'as intérêt à m'expliquer où je te casse les os.

\- C'est le maître qui doit t'expliquer, je n'ai pas ce privilège.

Sasuke le toisa longuement, cherchant le mensonge dans ses yeux mais ne trouva rien de suspect. Ce qu'il trouvait angoissant par contre était de savoir que l'opération pouvait engendrer des saignements par cet orifice en particulier. Quel genre d'expérience avait-il subi ?

Il relâcha la main endolorie de Kabuto qui eut aussitôt fait de la malaxer pour atténuer la douleur. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, prêts à se sauter à la gorge lorsque la porte de la pièce fut ouverte avec fracas.

Orochimaru en personne, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage, se baissa à la hauteur des deux hommes et les jaugea du regard.

\- Eh bien eh bien… ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on traite un patient Kabuto, siffla-t-il.

Kabuto serra les dents, sachant que s'il répondait, il goûterait à quelques sévices dont seul Orochimaru avait le secret.

Le maître aida Sasuke à se remettre debout et à se rasseoir sur le lit.

\- Kabuto, va lui chercher des vêtements propres. Sasuke doit se poser déjà beaucoup de questions…

Kabuto comprit le message : ne reviens pas tout de suite. Il ne se fit pas prier et sortit rapidement de la chambre, laissant les deux puissants ninjas se faire face.

Orochimaru s'était appuyé sur un bureau qui meublait la triste salle d'opération. Il avait saisi le carnet de Kabuto et lisait attentivement les notes qu'il avait prises pendant l'opération et après. Il y avait inscrit la manière dont ils avaient procédé, en détail, pour transformer le corps du jeune homme de l'intérieur. Bien que le ninja à lunettes écrive aussi bien qu'une mouche, ses schémas étaient quant à eux très bien dessinés et comportaient de nombreuses informations très précieuses. Il lut les derniers relevés de température, de pouls et la tension, parut satisfait, et referma le carnet d'une main dans un « clap » sonore.

En face de lui, son expérience le fusillait du regard. Cela le fit sourire.

\- Allez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous m'avez fait ? attaqua directement l'adolescent.

Orochimaru se caressa le menton, appréciant son œuvre. Il y avait eu un risque qu'il ne survive pas à l'opération, une quarantaine d'essais avaient dû être nécessaires avant d'arriver à un résultat à peu près stable. Le dernier cobaye avait bien supporté la greffe, malheureusement, son corps fut trop faible pour survivre aussi longtemps avec un être vivant dans son ventre. En fait, la chose l'avait simplement dévoré de l'intérieur.

\- Alors ? insista Sasuke qui perdait patience.

Le Sannin était même étonné que le jeune homme soit aussi en forme après une pareille opération.

\- Sasuke, commença Orochimaru en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Il jubilait d'avance de lui annoncer la « bonne nouvelle », ça allait être grisant. Tu es le seul homme vivant sur cette terre à posséder ce nouveau pouvoir, tu devrais me remercier au lieu de m'agresser.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? répéta le brun, les mâchoires de plus en plus crispées.

Le serpent parut ennuyé de l'attitude de son chef d'œuvre mais ne perdit pas son sourire. Il se lança dans un monologue :

\- Toi qui te plaignais de devoir rebâtir ton clan, de devoir trouver un jour une femme qui serait capable de porter tes enfants et surtout qui serait assez puissante pour perpétuer ton 'espèce', je t'ai trouvé une solution !

Sasuke plissa les yeux, méfiant et inquiet.

\- Je t'ai donné le pouvoir de rebâtir ton clan sans avoir besoin de trouver une femme ! N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes ! s'énerva le jeune ninja.

Orochimaru s'avança vers lui d'un pas menaçant. Il se pencha pour être à la hauteur de son visage, un sourire démentiel allant jusqu'à ses oreilles et des yeux exorbités. Il tapota du bout de son index le torse de l'adolescent.

\- Tu as le pouvoir d'engendrer un enfant, Sasuke.

Cette annonce tomba comme une enclume sur sa tête. Il était complètement sous le choc, il ne comprenait pas, l'information avait du mal à atteindre son cerveau et il était incapable de faire le tri dans tous les sentiments qui s'enchaînaient dans son corps et dans sa tête. Il ressentit des picotements dans son bas ventre et instinctivement y posa le plat de sa main. Il était en train de faire un cauchemar, c'était impossible, impossible…

\- Impossible, s'entendit-il dire, abasourdi.

Panique, colère, peur, incompréhension, déni, dégoût…

Orochimaru éclata de rire. Il retourna vers le bureau, fouilla dans un tiroir et en ressortit des photos grises et noires.

\- Nous t'avons greffé un utérus et avons fait en sorte qu'il soit connecté à ton anus, expliqua le serpent comme s'il avait un élève en face de lui. Tu n'auras pas de règles, rassure-toi, mais l'utérus doit se mettre en route doucement avant de pouvoir fonctionner correctement, finit-il en tendant les échographies qu'il avait faites de l'organe implanté dans son corps. Il en était très fier.

Mais les échographies tombèrent au sol, aucune main ne vint les saisir.

Sasuke fixait quelque chose sans vraiment le voir, les yeux dans le vide, le corps avachit comme s'il portait le monde sur les épaules. Il était en état de choc.

.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

.

Voili voilou ^^

Vous en pensez quoi de la réaction de Kakashi en mode « neutralité » ? Je n'étais pas très sûr de la manière dont je devais le faire réagir mais vu son caractère je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution, celle qui lui allait le mieux. Dites-moi si vous auriez vu un autre type de réaction, je suis curieuse ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre, on va avoir du Menma !

A la semaine prochaine !

Merci à toutes pour votre soutien et vos commentaires !

Lovekisshu


	5. Jalousie

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Bonjour à tout(e)s ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine ^^

Comme pour ma fiction Sexto, vous trouverez une petite note en bas du chapitre par rapport à la fréquence de publication de cette fiction.

 **Bêta lectrice** : _**Hatsukoi00**_ , Mercii :3

 **OOooo…Reviews…oooOOO**

Merci à _**Merguez**_ , _**Nenesse**_ , _**Pensi**_ , _**Segadora, Yaoi-2001, Levi, Renardeski (Guest), Fimuse**_ et _**Nani-San**_ pour vos review !

.

 **Vos reviews m'aident, m'encouragent et me soutiennent ! Je vous souhaite une Bonne lecture !**

.

 **CHAPITRE 5**

 **Jalousie**

.

 _ **Konoha – Aujourd'hui**_

La discussion qu'il avait eue avec Kakashi lui avait malgré tout remonté le moral. Il n'avait pas été capable d'apprécier la perspective d'avoir un enfant, trop occupé à être hanté par ses démons psychologiques et à s'en vouloir au point de se laisser dépérir.

Certes, son acte était impardonnable et incompréhensible. Même lui avait du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il avait fait, comment il avait été capable de détruire son meilleur ami de l'intérieur de la plus ignoble des façons qui soit. Il avait beaucoup plus réfléchi en un mois depuis la découverte extraordinaire de l'existence de son fils qu'en quatre ans depuis sa dernière 'rencontre' avec le nukenin.

Ce mois avait été enrichissant pour lui. Outre l'ombre persistante au tableau qui avait réduit son image au rang de criminel aux yeux de Sakura – et sûrement d'autres d'ailleurs -, il avait réussi à s'accrocher à d'autres souvenirs plus positifs. Peut-être cela était mal vu par les personnes au courant de cette histoire, mais il n'en avait cure et avait suivi les conseils du ninja copieur qui lui avait dit :

 _« Plus tu y penseras, plus c'est toi qui vas souffrir. »_

Naruto en avait été convaincu, plus parce que cela l'arrangeait que par réelle conviction. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'arguments contre si ce n'était que son coéquipier n'avait pas l'air d'avoir totalement effacé cette tragédie de sa mémoire. Comment le pourrait-il, de toute façon ? Puis doucement, il s'était souvenu de la façon dont Sasuke avait regardé l'enfant et comment il l'avait regardé lui, juste après, alors qu'il ne lui avait pas encore annoncé qu'il était son géniteur. Il y avait lu du soulagement. Sans en comprendre la raison. Sasuke ne lui avait pas caché cette vérité. Il avait été honnête, bien plus que lui à l'époque où il s'était enfermé dans le déni de ses actes répugnants.

Mais tout allait être différent maintenant et la seule chose qui l'intéressait - encore plus que Sasuke, était son fils, Menma. Il voulait le revoir, il voulait apprendre à le connaître et le voir grandir. Découvrir son caractère et ses pouvoirs, jouer avec lui, l'emmener à l'école et surtout apprendre à l'aimer.

Il avait déjà loupé trois ans de sa vie. Pourtant, même sans jamais l'avoir vu, l'enfant avait été heureux d'apprendre que ce fut lui, ce grand blond aux airs de benêt, son deuxième papa. Il lui avait sauté dans les bras, lui avait souri, découvrant ses petites dents de lait blanches, et lui avait même touché le visage sans aucune once de peur, d'inquiétude ou de rejet. Naruto se demandait comment Sasuke l'avait décrit à leur enfant pour qu'il ait l'air aussi joyeux de le rencontrer. Il lui en était reconnaissant et c'était pour cela qu'il s'en voulait encore plus pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais l'heure n'était plus aux remords. Il avait compris que quoi qu'il fasse, rien ne changerait. Ce qui était fait était gravé à jamais dans leurs têtes et dans leurs corps. Il était temps d'arrêter de regarder en arrière en se noyant dans les « et si », mais plutôt de tourner le dos au passé pour s'occuper du « et maintenant ».

Et maintenant, il voulait retrouver son fils et Sasuke.

Il avait encore du mal à décrire ses sentiments quant au fait d'avoir descendance alors qu'il n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Mais la honte l'avait laissé tranquille au profit de la fierté. Il avait un fils adorable, qui lui ressemblait, issu des deux familles les plus puissantes de Konoha et il écraserait quiconque tenterait de lui faire du mal.

Il sortit de chez lui, claquant la porte à la volée et descendit les marches du perron pour atteindre la rue. Après un mois passé dans sa tanière comme un ours hibernant en broyant du noir, il avait pris la ferme décision de rejoindre les équipes de recherches peu importe ce que pourrait en penser Tsunade quand il le lui annoncerait. Il n'était pas dupe et savait très bien que les anbu chargés de cette quête ne faisaient leur boulot qu'à moitié.

Le village entier détestait le survivant du clan Uchiwa et il n'était pas dans leurs intérêts de revoir sa tête se pavaner dans les ruelles. Ici, sa tête n'était pas mise à prix, Tsunade avait refusé que l'on incite des gens à aller tuer un gamin de quatorze ans à l'époque et Naruto lui en était éternellement reconnaissant.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas dans les villages voisins ou les contrées plus lointaines où la tête du survivant du clan Uchiwa valait parfois son pesant d'or. Il n'était pas rare de retrouver des corps, des années après, au fond des lacs et rivières, ou enterrés bien profondément dans la terre, d'individus ayant été motivés par l'argent pour retrouver le fils cadet Uchiwa. Mais leur voyage semblait avoir été de courte durée.

Dans tous les cas, Sasuke n'avait jamais été attrapé et, lorsqu'on arrivait à le positionner, il s'arrangeait pour s'enfuir ou simplement tuer tous les êtres vivants qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Autant dire qu'en quelques années, sa réputation de dangereux criminel n'avait fait que croître dans les esprits des villageois. Quand ce n'était pas de la peur, il nourrissait les fantasmes pervers de certains ou de certaines en mal d'amour, s'imaginant qu'elles avaient le pouvoir de faire changer le cœur d'un grand voyou pour leurs beaux yeux.

Naruto se demandait sérieusement comment le brun avait fait pour survivre seul contre tous, avec un enfant, en étant pourchassé de toute part. Il se demandait aussi s'il avait renoncé à tuer son frère à cause de Menma. S'il venait à mourir des mains d'Itachi – ce qui était assez probable – la survie de Menma était quasiment nulle.

\- Naruto ! l'interpella une voix féminine.

En entendant son nom, le blond freina en dérapant sur ses pieds et aperçut Hinata lui faire des signes, un paquet alimentaire dans les bras et un magnifique sourire éclairant son visage. Il se dirigea vers elle en trottinant, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était pressé et qu'il ne s'engagerait pas dans une conversation d'une heure.

\- Hey, Hinata ! Qu'as-tu acheté de bon ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait déjà la tête pratiquement enfoncée dans le sac de la jeune fille qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

\- Des tomates, des… des légumes, je m'essaie à la cuisine… Je ne suis pas très bonne à ça…, balbutia-t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

Voir Naruto aussi près la rendait fébrile. Le garçon attrapa une tomate dans son sac et la fit sauter dans sa main comme une balle de tennis.

Naruto allait l'encourager lorsque du remue-ménage un peu plus loin attira son attention. Il y avait un attroupement de personne et il percevait des exclamations étonnées.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe là-bas ? questionna-t-il, interloqué, pensant que la brune allait lui apporter une réponse satisfaisante.

La jeune femme se tourna, elle aussi, quelque peu déçue de voir que le moment était gâché.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne viens pas de là. Il y a vraiment du monde ! constata-t-elle en resserrant le paquet contre sa poitrine, comme s'il la protégeait.

La curiosité de Naruto prit le dessus. Il avait du mal à se retenir de courir vers l'attroupement pour voir, lui aussi, la raison d'un tel intérêt, mais ses pieds le retinrent de justesse. Il ne voulait pas paraître impoli devant la Hyûga.

Mais ses bonnes manières se brisèrent bien vite lorsqu'il perçut quelques bribes des badauds.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il n'est pas du village ! s'exclama la voix menaçante d'un homme âgé.

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, ne le bousculez pas de cette façon ! retentit une voix féminine, protectrice.

\- Il est sale !

\- C'est qui ce mioche ?

\- C'est drôle, il me rappelle…

\- Hé, que fais-tu petit ?

Puis soudain, Naruto entendit des cris. La foule commença à se disperser dans une cohue désordonnée. Les gens se bousculèrent, se poussèrent, des femmes s'évanouirent et les hommes sortirent des armes de leurs poches et les brandirent devant eux, tremblants comme des feuilles, le visage décomposé.

Naruto regarda la scène, décontenancé. Le troupeau était encore dense et il ne parvint pas à voir l'objet de leur panique.

\- Des sharingans ! Ho mon dieu ! hurla une voix, horrifiée.

Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes et son cœur loupa un battement, si bien que le fruit qu'il tenait dans la main glissa et s'éclata au sol, répandant du rouge sur ses pieds.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Ses pieds le propulsèrent jusqu'à la foule agitée. Il bouscula sans ménagement les habitants, jouant des coudes et des jambes pour se frayer un chemin à travers l'attroupement. Les mots « sharingan » et « enfant » qui avait été criés un peu plus tôt tournoyaient dans sa tête.

Il bouscula tellement fort les rangs que toutes les personnes encore présentes se turent lorsque Naruto Uzumaki apparut, l'air complètement perdu.

Là, devant lui, fébrile mais menaçant se tenait Menma.

Le petit garçon le glaça sur place. Ses vêtements étaient recouverts d'auréoles brunâtres que Naruto reconnut sans difficulté comme étant du sang séché depuis quelques jours. Son tee-shirt en était pratiquement recouvert et ses petites chaussures comportaient des tâches d'éclaboussures étirées, comme si on avait projeté du sang vers lui avec une arme tranchante.

Menma fixait la foule, deux sharingans incomplets ayant pris place dans ses yeux d'enfant. Il ne semblait plus se contrôler normalement. Son visage était fermé et les cicatrices sur ses joues semblaient scintiller de rouge. Puis ses prunelles menaçantes se posèrent sur Naruto. Instantanément les virgules disparurent et ses pupilles reprirent leur couleur originelle. L'enfant se jeta immédiatement dans les bras du blond qui, par automatisme, les lui ouvrit pour le serrer contre lui.

\- Papa ! s'écria le petit garçon, la voix tremblante et le corps affaibli par des épreuves que l'on devinait difficiles à supporter.

Tout de suite, des exclamations s'élevèrent autour de lui et l'attroupement se fit de nouveau de plus en plus dense. Il pouvait percevoir sans même les regarder, les visages de dégoût se former, une inquiétude encore plus grande apparaître au creux de leur estomac et la méfiance prendre le dessus sur leur courage.

 _« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? », « C'est quoi ce bordel ? », « Un Uchiwa ? », « Pourquoi l'a-t-il appelé papa ? »,_ entendit-il alors qu'il se relevait, le petit garçon brun dans les bras qui avait enroulé les siens autour de son cou, et traversa la foule qui, sûrement encore plus révulsée de sa présence – de leur présence à tous les deux, ces monstres étranges – se reculait sur son passage. Le mépris était palpable et les plus vieux ne se retenaient pas pour lui lancer des remarques acerbes mais Naruto de les écouta pas.

Il se dirigea vers la bâtisse de l'Hokage, les mâchoires serrées, les yeux assombris par la colère en sentant les larmes de son enfant couler sur sa peau. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

Il dépassa Hinata qui poussa un léger « Naruto… », mais l'ombre du jinchuuriki ne flancha pas, il ne sembla même pas la voir. Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec cet étrange enfant collé à lui, frissonnant encore de l'aura inquiétante qu'elle avait ressentie.

Il arriva dans le bureau de la Godaime qui le fixa d'un air dur, le nez posé sur le dessus de ses mains croisées, comme si elle attendait sa venue. Elle cilla à peine quand elle posa son regard sur l'enfant et ne fit aucun commentaire.

Naruto s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et plongea ses iris dans celles de son homologue.

\- Je pars à la recherche de Sasuke, annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme qui ne laissait aucune place à la négociation.

La femme à forte poitrine hocha simplement la tête, ayant très bien compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas le retenir et qu'il valait mieux lui offrir une protection plutôt que d'avoir un nouveau fugitif.

A l'entente de cette annonce, Menma se mit à sangloter plus fort encore et resserra ses petits doigts autour du col de son tee-shirt.

\- Me laisse pas…, renifla-t-il.

Naruto le décolla un peu pour voir son visage et fut saisi par la tristesse que dégageaient ses grands yeux bleus un peu rougis par les larmes. Des sillons traversaient ses joues sales. Il réalisa à quel point il leur ressemblait, à tous les deux, avec ses cheveux, ses moustaches et ses yeux.

Déterminé comme jamais, il posa l'enfant au sol et s'accroupit devant lui. Entre-temps, Tsunade s'était levée et fouillait dans les tiroirs des innombrables armoires qui habillaient la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose.

Naruto essuya les larmes et la morve de Menma avec la manche de sa veste.

\- Menma, explique-moi ce qui s'est passé, lui demanda-t-il en caressant ses épaules du bout des doigts.

Le petit se mordit les lèvres, apeuré.

\- Plein de monsieurs avec des capes ont attaqué papa et…et, des larmes recommençèrent à couler, et puis ils se sont battus et papa m'a emmené ici… il… il a dit que je devais aller chez papa Naruto et je sais plus…, balbutia-t-il avant de se jeter à nouveau contre le torse de son père, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

\- Akatsuki ? proposa Tsunade en ayant enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait après avoir éventré quatre ou cinq tiroirs.

Elle se pencha vers le petit garçon et lui tendit une énorme sucette rouge et bleu en spirale, encore plus grande que la tête de l'enfant.

\- Regarde Menma, c'est pour toi ! dit-elle en lui tendant la friandise avec un beau sourire sur les lèvres.

Le petit se décolla lentement, en laissant des traînées de muqueuses peu ragoûtantes sur le tee-shirt de Naruto qui grimaça par manque d'habitude, et eut des étoiles dans les yeux en voyant le bonbon. Il l'attrapa de ses petites mains en reniflant bruyamment.

\- Merci, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Tsunade, attendri, lui tendit également un mouchoir et lui essuya le nez, sous les yeux attentifs du ninja. Par réflexe, l'enfant se moucha et, sachant qu'elle était observée avec grande attention, Tsunade pris de grandes précautions pour ne pas être trop brusque. Ce moment mouchage était l'un des moments les plus curieux que Naruto ait vu de sa vie.

Lui, quand il était petit, se débrouillait pour se moucher dans la manche de ses vestes ou alors reniflait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tout laisser couler. Menma avait l'air d'avoir certains automatismes qu'ont les enfants avec leurs parents, ce que lui n'avait pas connu. Ce geste lui faisait prendre conscience que Sasuke s'était bien occupé de lui jusqu'à maintenant. Il en était impressionné, il n'aurait pas pensé le nukenin capable de s'adapter aussi bien ou du moins, de faire les choses aussi bien.

\- Tu es très poli comme petit garçon, c'est très bien ! le complimenta la blonde, faisant sourire le petit qui alla s'asseoir dans un coin, montrant ainsi son désir d'être seul le temps de sa dégustation.

Les deux adultes se levèrent pour se faire face et les mines sombres reprirent leur droit sur leurs visages.

\- C'est bien du sang sur ses vêtements…, constata avec inquiétude Tsunade.

\- Oui. Je…

\- Tu espères que ce n'est pas celui de Sasuke ?

Naruto baissa la tête et serra douloureusement les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

\- Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je vais le retrouver et le ramener, promit-il, les yeux brillants d'une intensité que l'Hokage avait rarement eu la chance de voir.

\- D'après ces dires, commença-t-elle en désignant l'enfant, Sasuke a dû prendre de l'avance pour le déposer jusqu'ici sans se faire suivre. Je vais envoyer Kakashi repérer une piste à l'entrée de Konoha, peut-être que ses chiens trouveront quelque chose.

Naruto acquiesça, approuvant. Cependant sa mine perdit de son éclat en jetant un œil à Menma qui tentait de faire rentrer l'énorme sucette d'un seul coup dans sa bouche.

\- Il est couvert de sang séché. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il en soit recouvert comme ça ? s'inquiéta le blond en imaginant le pire scénario.

Soudain, une furie rose entra dans le bureau en panique. Les cheveux en pétard, le bandeau de travers et dégoulinante de transpiration, Sakura tenait une feuille dans ses mains.

\- Hokage-sama !

Elle s'avança, essoufflée, jusqu'à la femme et lui tendit l'étrange lettre. Elle repéra Naruto à sa droite et lui envoya un regard noir.

Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite Menma puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos mais elle se retourna en entendant un étrange bruit de succion et écarquilla des yeux en voyant l'enfant assis par terre dans le coin de l'immense bureau. Elle fit volte-face vers Naruto en fronçant les sourcils mais ne s'attarda pas sur lui et se concentra sur sa maîtresse.

La dirigeante plissa les yeux tout en lisant la note. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent et tout en continuant de parcourir le papier de ses yeux, elle posa une main sur l'épaule du ninja blond.

\- Eh bien, je crois qu'on a retrouvé la trace de Sasuke.

Naruto se pencha par-dessus son épaule et put y lire des mots tel que « gouttes de sang », « forêt », « Sasuke », « plaie importante », « poursuivants », et il sentit la fureur l'envahir.

\- Pakkun a retrouvé la trace de Sasuke. Il y a des gouttes de sang qui parsèment le chemin d'entrée jusqu'à Konoha et elles repartent vers la forêt. Selon son expertise sur le terrain, une telle perte de sang est due à une plaie profonde ou importante. Kakashi pense que, au vue des traces laissées, Sasuke a du mal à se déplacer et ses chiens ont reniflé d'autres odeurs inconnues humaines, synthétisa-t-elle sous les yeux de plus en plus horrifiés de Sakura.

\- Bien, fit-elle en fourrant la lettre dans sa poche. Naruto, allons chercher cet Uchiwa de malheur, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin avec ses blessures…, conclut-elle d'un ton froid en se dirigeant vers la porte de son bureau, rejointe par Naruto.

Sakura était plantée au milieu de la salle, ses yeux allants et venants entre Menma et Naruto.

\- Sakura, prends soin du petit jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Je vais en avoir pour une petite heure, ordonna Tsunade avant de disparaître dans le couloir, le jinchuuriki sur les talons.

Sakura se sentit une fois de plus inutile. La colère la rongea. Pourquoi Naruto avait-il le droit de partir à la recherche de Sasuke après la découverte de ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Elle trouvait cette situation complètement injuste, elle, qui avait tant aimé le brun, l'avait tant chéri. Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait à être exclue alors qu'elle avait encore plus de raison que quiconque de le retrouver et de soigner l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

\- Papa Naruto ? la coupa Menma dans ses réflexions en recherchant son géniteur dans la pièce.

Sakura le fixa d'un air mauvais pendant quelques secondes. Cet enfant lui envoyait la réalité en pleine face. Une triste réalité dans laquelle Naruto avait violé Sasuke. Une dure réalité dans laquelle le jeune homme avait subi les sévices les plus ignobles pour faire de lui un ventre. Une cruelle réalité qui avait donné naissance à une chose qui n'aurait pas dû exister.

Elle le vit se relever en s'essuyant les yeux par automatisme et se diriger vers la porte. Elle fut extrêmement tentée de le laisser se perdre dans l'édifice mais se ravisa à contre cœur. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, ce garçon n'avait rien demandé et il ne méritait pas sa colère, il ne la comprendrait même pas.

Elle le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne trébuche avec sa grosse sucette à la main et le prit dans ses bras. Menma tourna la tête vers elle avec des yeux interrogatifs.

\- Ton… Naruto est parti chercher ton papa, il va revenir ne t'inquiète pas. En attendant, on va te laver ! dit-elle avec un enthousiasme feint.

Dans ses bras se tenait le fruit de l'échange entre Sasuke et Naruto. Fruit qui aurait dû être sien sans le futur. Fruit auquel Sasuke serait toute sa vie attaché, le reliant à jamais à Naruto et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer. Son coéquipier lui avait volé sa place.

\- Aie…, couina timidement Menma en posant sa petite main sur le bras de la jeune fille aux cheveux rose.

Sakura ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle exerçait une forte pression sur l'enfant. Elle s'excusa sommairement en desserrant ses bras et l'enfant la regarda de ses grands yeux bleu ciel qui lui rappelait tant son coéquipier, la dévisageant, découvrant ce nouveau visage, tout en suçant de nouveau sa sucette. Il ne semblait pas du tout lui en vouloir, il avait même déjà oublié.

La rose regretta son geste. Elle ne voulait pas blesser l'enfant de Sasuke, c'était bien la dernière chose à faire pour se faire apprécier de celui-ci.

\- Je m'appelle Sakura ! Je suis une amie de ton papa.

Son sourire était forcé mais elle comptait bien se mettre Menma dans la poche pour reconquérir l'Uchiwa une fois qu'il serait de retour au village. Ce serait bien plus facile si le garçon l'appréciait.

\- Une amie de papa Naruto ou papa Sasuke ?

Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer. Le gamin avait déjà bien assimilé qui était Naruto pour lui.

Elle ricana bêtement.

\- Eh bien, de ton papa Sasuke ! Allez, au bain !

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

Alors, le petit Menma n'est-il pas trop choupinou ?

Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Sakura ? ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre : Nous allons revoir Sasuke !

 **Note importante** : Suite à ma vie qui est de plus en plus remplie (xppp), je ne peux malheureusement plus tenir le rythme de 1 chapitre par semaine… Je m'en excuse et je posterai toutes les semaines et demie ou 2 semaines. Je souhaite continuer à vous poster des chapitres de qualité et pour cela j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour écrire. J'espère que vous comprenez :3

Note pas importante : Je vais avoir un 2e petit chat ! Je vais le chercher samedi ^^ Elle est toute blanche, j'espère qu'elle va bien s'entendre avec le monstre actuel ^^

A dans deux semaines maxi !

Merci à toutes pour votre soutien et vos commentaires !

Lovekisshu


	6. Sauvetage

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Hello tout le monde ! Voici la suite de « La clef de ma prison ». Nous allons revoir Sasuke :p

Pour le moment j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 10 ^^ la cadence a un peu ralentit mais j'espère garder toujours au moins deux chapitres d'avance.

Sinon, mon nouveau chat est arrivé, elle s'appelle Biscotte ! Elle est toute blanche, trop mignonne mais sourde, du coup je ne peux même pas l'engueuler quand elle fait des bêtises xD

 **Bêta lectrice** : _**Hatsukoi00**_ à qui on dit merci pour tout son travail ! ^^

 **OOooo…Reviews…oooOOO**

Merci beaucoup à _**Mergues, Nenesse, Pensi, Segadora, Yaoi-2001, Levi, Renardeski (Guest), Nanashi Himeji, Nani-San, Minimiste**_ et _**Guest**_ pour avoir laissé un petit commentaire !

.

 **Merci pour vos reviews qui m'aident, m'encouragent et me soutiennent !**

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6 : Sauvetage**

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Konoha – Aujourd'hui***_

\- Très bien, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, vous formez l'équipe 'sauvetage Sasuke', clama la Godaime, les poings sur les hanches.

Ils étaient devant l'arche de l'entrée du village et quelques badauds curieux tentaient d'épier leur conversation. Naruto et elle avaient attisé bien des regards pendant qu'ils cherchaient dans chaque maison des ninjas de confiance pour l'opération. C'était Naruto qui les avait choisi, non pas par affinité, mais pour leurs compétences et la confiance qu'il avait en chacun d'eux. Les ninjas avaient tous été surpris de se faire cueillir ainsi au pied de leur maison mais les avaient suivis sans poser de question en comprenant, par un échange de regard, la gravité de la situation.

\- Je compte sur vous pour le ramener, qu'il soit d'accord ou non.

\- Pourquoi devons-nous ramener ce type ? » intervint Kiba, pas vraiment content de faire partie de cette expédition un peu spéciale.

\- Sasuke est en danger de mort ! s'exclama Naruto pour lui faire comprendre.

\- Et alors ? C'est lui qui a choisi l'exil, il n'a pas besoin de notre aide ! rétorqua Kiba en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il était soutenu par un aboiement d'Akamaru.

\- Kiba à raison, tonna la voix grave de Neji, retrouver l'Uchiwa n'a jamais été si important pour vous que maintenant. Si vous nous expliquiez les réelles raisons de cette agitation, Hokage-sama ? termina-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

' _Sale gamin trop intelligent'_ pesta intérieurement la blonde.

Elle jeta un regard à Naruto qui se frottait déjà l'arête du nez, signe d'un agacement évident.

\- L'Uchiwa est passé très proche de notre village, il est essentiel de mettre la main dessus, il est l'un des nukenin les plus recherchés et -

\- Baa-chan, je vous suis reconnaissant d'essayer de me protéger mais je vais leur dire la vérité. De toute façon, cela se saura tôt ou tard, la coupa Naruto attirant tous les regards sur lui.

L'Hokage le jaugea de toute sa hauteur.

\- Très bien Naruto, fait ce qui te semble le mieux pour toi, se résigna-t-elle.

Le jinchuuriki se plaça devant ses compagnons de fortune et les regarda un par un, lisant l'interrogation dans leur regard.

\- Je voudrais que vous fassiez le serment de garder ce secret pour vous car il en va de ma sécurité, de celle de Konoha et d'une troisième personne très importante.

Neji fronçait déjà les sourcils, peu rassuré par la tournure des événements.

\- Je te le promets Naruto, fut le premier à dire Kiba suivit d'un « ouaf » énergétique de son chien.

\- Compte sur moi, poursuivit Shikamaru.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas nous annoncer, mais je garderais ce secret pour le bien du village, fit Neji.

L'Uzumaki sourit. Il se tourna pour voir un signe de tête encourageant de la Sannin, prit une grande goulée d'air et se lança d'une traite :

\- J'ai un fils. Avec Sasuke.

S'en suivit un long silence où les trois ninjas le regardèrent, éberlués, des froncements de sourcils de ça et là, encore plus d'interrogations dans les yeux puis un éclat de rire interrompit les réflexions de chacun. L'Inuzuka se roulait pratiquement par terre de rire.

\- Hahahaha ! Ça, c'est la meilleure ! Non mais Naruto, t'aurais pu trouver mieux quand même comme excuses ! Hahahaha j'ai mal au bide !

Mais son rire résonna seul et il s'en rendit compte rapidement. Les visages fermés des deux autres jeunes hommes, de Naruto et du Hokage calmèrent ses ardeurs bien vite. Il reprit contenance, une autre forme de douleur lui remuant désagréablement l'estomac.

\- Attend, attend, c'est pas une blague ? Mais comment…, bégaya-t-il.

Personne ne réagit et Naruto ne lui répondit pas. Kiba s'énerva et empoigna les épaules de son camarade avec fermeté.

\- Mais comment c'est possible Naruto ? Pourquoi ? L'Uchiwa ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Tu nous as trahis pendant toutes ces années ! s'écria-t-il en le secouant comme un prunier.

Shikamaru le tira par le col pour lui faire lâcher prise.

\- Naruto a ses raisons et je ne pense pas que nous ayons envie de les savoir, dit-il sagement, recevant un signe reconnaissant de la part de ce dernier.

\- Je comprends mieux la mise en garde…, commenta Neji, et la menace qui planera sur Konoha en ayant en son sein le survivant du clan Uchiwa, le porteur du démon à neufs queues et un enfant issu des deux lignées. Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que cela signifie ?

\- Oui, intervint Tsunade, sentant que Naruto était sur le point d'exploser, oui, nous avons considéré cet enjeu et il est certain qu'il faudra renforcer la protection du village.

\- Assez parler ! gronda le jinchuuriki, pendant qu'on perd notre temps ici, Sasuke est peut-être en train de se vider de son sang quelque part. Vous me suivez toujours oui ou non ? finit-il en s'adressant plus particulièrement à Kiba et Neji.

\- Oui, firent-ils en cœur.

Ce n'était pas un oui explosif, mais plutôt un oui sombre qui traduisait la difficulté qu'ils avaient à digérer la révélation.

Naruto leur fut reconnaissant de ne pas poser plus de questions, notamment sur le « pourquoi » et le traditionnel et inévitable « comment ».

Ils se mirent directement en route sans un regard en arrière pour la Godaime. Naruto en premier s'envolait déjà à travers les branches. Il comptait sur le flair exceptionnel de Kiba pour suivre les empreintes de Sasuke, sur Neji pour sa faculté à repérer le chakra et ses aptitudes au combat et sur Shikamaru pour ses compétences d'analyses et les bases de soins qu'il avait appris avec Sakura.

\- A droite ! héla l'Inuzuka en changeant sa direction de quatre-vingt-dix degrés en une fraction de seconde.

Proches, ils étaient proches. Naruto le sentait. L'espoir de le retrouver vivant était si fort. Il devait se faire pardonner, il devait se racheter, lui demander pardon. Sasuke ne pouvait pas être déjà mort, pas avant qu'il ne lui dise que son fils était en sécurité. Menma avait besoin de ses deux parents pour grandir.

Il eut une pensée pour son fils qu'il avait laissé sans un regard en arrière dans le bureau de Tsunade avec Shizune et Sakura. Il se sentait un peu bête maintenant mais il n'avait pas pensé à lui dire au revoir.

La colère qui l'envahit contre ceux qui avaient osé blesser le nukenin augmenta encore et fit passer Menma au second plan pour le moment. Il voulait les retrouver pour leur faire la peau.

Soudain une explosion retentit au loin. Les quatre ninjas grimpèrent à la cime des arbres pour repérer un tube de fumée qui montait vers le ciel. De la fumée grise en grande quantité. Une deuxième déflagration eut lieu, beaucoup plus puissante cette fois. Toute la forêt trembla. Les arbres sur lesquels ils étaient perchés furent pratiquement pliés en deux sous l'effet dévastateur du souffle.

Naruto se protégea le visage avec son bras, la chaleur de l'émanation était telle qu'il avait l'impression que sa peau était en train de fondre. Il sauta pour se réceptionner sur une branche plus bas, afin d'être moins à découvert et moins vulnérable face à cette température ambiante qui avait augmentée d'une trentaine de degrés en un instant.

Des détonations retentissaient toutes les deux minutes, faisant trembler la terre. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer là-bas, ce devait être violent. D'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui semblait être un combat. Ils furent de temps en temps obligés de se jeter au sol pour éviter d'être happés par les rafales qui suivaient chaque coup de tonnerre, ralentissant leur progression.

Plus ils approchaient plus ils commençaient à percevoir des voix, des cris, des hurlements. Il devait y avoir au moins une dizaine d'hommes. Ils se rapprochèrent au maximum sans se faire repérer mais assez pour analyser la situation. La fumée épaisse empêchait de discerner distinctement les lieux, elle brûlait la gorge et ils durent retenir les toux qui menaçaient de sortir, ce qui aurait pu trahir leur position.

Des ninjas de plusieurs organisations étaient en position de combat. Naruto reconnut les manteaux noirs parsemés de nuages rouges de l'Akatsuki et la ceinture violette proéminente des sbires d'Orochimaru, mais il y avait d'autres emblèmes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tous se mouvaient sous ses yeux de lynx. Il semblait que les différentes organisations ne se battaient pas entre elles. Naruto en vit même un faire un signe directif à l'autre camp pour lui donner une indication sur l'emplacement de leur ennemi commun.

Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine car il savait déjà qui était à l'origine de ce champ de bataille. Il avait du mal à tenir en place et il trépigna sur sa branche. Il faillit décoller mais la main de Shikamaru se posa sur son épaule pour retenir son élan de furie.

\- Pas maintenant, il nous faut plus de clarté, soutint le châtain en se tournant vers Neji qui était une branche derrière eux. Tu peux identifier les chakras ? Dis-nous combien d'hommes il y a et si Sasuke se trouve au milieu de ce bordel.

Neji s'avança et activa ses Byakugan faisant apparaître des veines sur ses tempes.

\- Il y a onze hommes au total. Je ne décèle qu'une identité de chakra que je reconnais. C'est bien celle de l'Uchiwa. Elle est très faible.

\- Je vais les massacrer…, marmonna dangereusement Naruto, les lèvres retroussées, laissant apparaître des canines.

Shikamaru n'eut cette fois pas le temps de le retenir que le ninja partit comme une fusée, lui laissant seulement l'occ asion d'entrapercevoir deux fentes jaunes à la place de ses yeux bleus.

La fureur le submergeait, l'emplissant comme un tourbillon inarrêtable. A quatre pattes, il fonça droit devant lui, fendant la fumée en deux et bousculant des ennemis qui n'eurent le temps de voir qu'une ombre. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la terre et les flaques de sang, laissant derrière lui des empreintes visibles, mais sa vitesse n'était à la portée d'aucun homme présent sur cette plaine.

La silhouette déformée de Sasuke apparut alors dans son champ de vision. Il arriva sur lui tel un boulet de canon. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, le nukenin ne vit que deux grands yeux jaunes fondre sur lui. La force surhumaine ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'emporta avec elle, sur son épaule, lui coupant le souffle. Sasuke voyait trouble. La fumée se dissipant lui permit de discerner les formes du décor mais aussi des ennemis qui étaient à leur poursuite.

Trop faible pour réagir, il se laissa emmener dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Les herbes hautes lui coupaient le visage et ses doigts se raccrochèrent comme ils le purent aux vêtements de son sauveur maladroit. Le paysage n'était qu'étoile filante, traînée de couleurs verte et marron s'étalant au loin comme de la peinture. Les poursuivants semblèrent perdre leur trace car leurs voix disparurent, ne laissant place qu'au murmure des arbres et aux bruits de course effrénée.

Ses blessures suintaient, il n'avait pas eu le temps de les soigner dans la course-poursuite avec les organisations de l'ombre. Il en était recouvert, allant de l'égratignure bénigne à la plaie inquiétante saignant abondamment, colorant ses vêtements de pourpre. N'ayant plus la force de se tenir éveillé, il se laissa sombrer dans les abîmes, lentement, bercé par les mouvements de balancier que faisait son corps par-dessus l'épaule puissante du ninja.

Naruto se dirigea droit sur Konoha. Il sentit le poids se faire plus lourd sur son dos et il pria pour que la vie ne l'ait pas encore quitté. Il aperçut les immenses portes en bois sculptées du village et augmenta la cadence si cela était encore possible. Il fonça droit sur les gardes qui s'écartèrent en comprenant qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas. Tel un missile, il traversa les rues, bouscula des habitants sans se soucier d'eux, coupa des foules en deux, renversa des paniers de fruits sur les étalages du marché, fi voler les tentures et les tissus sur son passage dans des tourbillons de vent et de poussière, surprit les fermiers qui regardèrent, interloqués, la forme orangée foncer droit sur le centre hospitalier.

Il entra dans le bâtiment, s'arrêtant net en plein milieu du vestibule d'accueil sous les regards surpris des infirmiers et des chirurgiens qui passaient par là. Un des internes en blouse blanche immaculée s'approcha de lui en constatant le corps inerte qu'il portait tel un fardeau.

\- Sauvez-le… Sauvez-le ! rugit le blond, encore enveloppé dans les voluptés orange s'échappant des pores de sa peau.

L'homme en blouse appela de l'aide et allongea le corps sur le dos sur le carrelage froid. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il reconnut l'identité du ninja étendu à ses pieds.

\- C'est… C'est…, réussit-il à dire.

\- C'est Sasuke Uchiwa, ninja de Konoha. Soignez-le ! ordonna le Jinchuuriki, d'un ton menaçant.

Ses yeux n'ayant plus aucun point commun avec ceux des humains suffirent à le convaincre de lui obéir sans résistance. Tremblants, les infirmiers transportèrent le nukenin sur un brancard jusqu'à une salle d'opération.

Les portes d'entrées de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent avec fracas, s'explosant contre les murs. Tsunade et Sakura, les bras tendus de chaque côté et le visage sombre, fixèrent la civière puis les chirurgiens qui s'affairaient autour.

\- Je vais l'opérer, cingla la voix de la dirigeante.

Elle disparut dans la salle d'opération avec Sakura, ne faisant aucun autre commentaire.

Abasourdis par la scène qui venait de se produire, les patients et les salariés de l'hôpital mirent quelques minutes avant de reprendre leurs activités plus silencieusement que précédemment, ayant peur de déranger le calme ambiant.

Naruto se sentit défaillir. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc, à côté d'une vieille qui se décala de deux sièges, importunée et effrayée par l'état de l'adolescent. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention, ayant l'habitude du rejet, encore plus que lorsqu'il était enfant. Il leva la tête pour s'intéresser au plafond et sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner. Son corps se pencha sur le côté et il s'endormit sur les sièges, l'aura orange se dissipant peu à peu, ses canines se rétractant et ses moustaches reprenant une forme normale. Ses dernières pensées furent pour Menma et Sasuke.

(…)

 _ **Repère d'Orochimaru – 3 ans et 8 mois plus tôt**_

Sasuke regarda avec dégoût les tartines sur la table. Kabuto était en train de dévorer son petit-déjeuner comme un ogre. Lui n'avait pas faim. Il sentait que son estomac était plein alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis hier soir. Ça lui tournait un peu et cela faisait trois semaines que ça durait. Entre nausées et perte d'équilibre soudain il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce que son corps essayait de lui dire mais il refusait d'y croire.

Orochimaru lui avait expliqué que l'organe qu'on lui avait implanté arriverait à maturité en un mois seulement. Au bout d'un mois il serait capable de se reproduire et ça ne l'avait pas du tout enchanté.

Après avoir détruit quelques pièces suite à l'annonce de ce qu'on lui avait fait, Sasuke, fou de rage, s'était déchaîné sur les prisonniers. Il en avait tué un dans sa folie meurtrière et blessé d'autres gravement. Il en voulait à la terre entière. Il avait même tenté de s'ouvrir le bas ventre avec un bout de fer rouillé pour retirer cette chose de son corps mais Kabuto l'en avait empêché. Il s'était retrouvé attaché aux barreaux d'une cellule, poignets et chevilles liés le temps que l'utérus cicatrise et que l'Uchiwa ne tente pas une nouvelle fois de se mutiler.

Pendant un moment, dans la noirceur de son esprit, il avait pensé qu'il était devenu un monstre. Un homme capable d'enfanter, il trouvait cette idée répugnante et complètement folle. Il avait été mis au courant des multiples tentatives qui ne furent que des échecs avant lui et cela l'inquiétait. Au-delà du dégoût qu'il ressentait envers lui-même pour le nouvel organe dans son ventre, il se demandait si son corps allait supporter la greffe. Il y avait un risque élevé qu'il fasse un rejet et meure d'une infection. Il ne voulait pas cela, ce n'était pas son dessein de mourir d'une telle façon.

Il eut du mal à se sentir homme les quelques jours qui suivirent l'implantation. Il en avait été malade. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait connu une telle torture mentale. On pouvait s'attaquer à son esprit, son corps, sa dignité, malmener son courage et sa force, mettre en doute sa volonté mais pas détruire sa virilité. C'était la pire des attaques, la plus vile et la plus vicieuse, signature explicite d'Orochimaru.

Celui-ci était ravi de voir chaque jour, par échographie, l'évolution de l'organe en lui. Il semblait s'être parfaitement adapté à son environnement et commençait à fusionner avec les muqueuses et les chairs de Sasuke. Ce jour-là, l'Uchiwa avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser de cette tare, de cette chose qui l'habitait, qu'il devrait le cacher jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ou… envisager une nouvelle opération lorsque toute cette mascarade serait terminée, avec un chirurgien compétent et très discret.

Mais plus les jours passaient, plus il comprenait l'émerveillement d'Orochimaru pour sa fertilité : le serpent voulait l'enfanter et attendait le bon moment.

Il se sentait prisonnier de cet endroit et de son corps affaiblis par l'opération. Les médicaments contre la douleur n'étaient d'ailleurs pas très efficaces mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient à disposition, tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à voler dans quelques baraques perdues des campagnes défraîchies. C'était mieux que rien mais parfois Sasuke avait tellement mal qu'il restait plié en deux toute la journée.

Son corps était son plus grand danger. Sa prison.

Si Orochimaru le coinçait, il savait qu'il était fini et que son cauchemar, qu'il croyait bientôt terminé, ne ferait alors que réellement commencé. Il pouvait tout supporter, tout, sauf porter l'enfant de ce serpent. Il préférait encore mourir.

Alors il s'était arrangé pour l'éviter le plus possible. Ne le croisant qu'aux repas imposés et aux entraînements. Pour le moment, son maître n'avait rien tenté. Il se doutait que les choses ne se feraient pas naturellement, le connaissant pour avoir déjà vécu deux ans avec lui, il serait sûrement drogué et emmené dans les laboratoires pour une insémination artificielle.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'il supposait et, de toute manière, il ne préférait pas imaginer que cela se passe autrement. Il devait empêcher que cela se produise. Dès lors, il ne se risquait pas à boire, manger ou ne serait-ce toucher des choses qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

\- Tu n'en veux pas ? T'as pas faim ? le perturba Kabuto dans ses pensées en désignant son bol de café et ses tartines.

Sasuke secoua la tête et le ninja ne se fit pas prier pour se jeter sur sa ration. Il quitta la table, décidant qu'une sieste lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais en se levant, une crampe dans le bas ventre le fit se tordre de douleur, sous les yeux perfides du bras droit de son maître.

\- Tu as mal ? C'est étrange, ça fait pourtant longtemps que tout est en ordre…, dit Kabuto, plissant les yeux, suspicieux.

Sasuke, la main posée sur le bas ventre lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je suis constipé, cracha-t-il de mauvaise humeur puis quitta la pièce, suivi des yeux par l'autre homme.

Il se laissa tomber en travers de son lit de fortune en ayant pris soin de fermer sa chambre à clefs. Il posa de nouveau sa main sur son bas ventre et le caressa doucement par-dessus son tee-shirt. Il savait bien que les douleurs n'étaient pas normales, après tout, cela faisait sept mois depuis l'opération et cinq depuis son… viol.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son maillot en revoyant certaines images déplaisantes. En réalité, il n'avait pas vu grand-chose autre que les cailloux. Il avait surtout ressentit de la souffrance, la sensation d'être déchiré en deux, les ongles de Naruto s'enfonçant dans la peau de ses hanches, laissant des marques en croissant de lune, son haleine chaude buttant contre sa nuque, ses cheveux tirés en arrière, son sexe entrant et sortant de lui, ses genoux et ses paumes écorchés contre le sol…

Il grimaça. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa première fois se passerait ainsi. Pire, que cette violence soit issue de son ancien coéquipier. Il avait eu beau essayer de comprendre, le comportement de Naruto ce jour-là était une énigme.

Il lui en voulait bien sûr, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait espéré. Il s'était senti sale et trahi, n'ayant jamais pensé que Naruto pourrait être capable de faire une chose pareille. Mais tout le monde finissait par changer, chacun avait déjà ses propres démons et parfois il arrivait qu'ils prennent le contrôle. C'était probablement ce qui lui était arrivé cette fois-là.

Lui aussi avait parfois perdu le contrôle sous un trop-plein d'émotions, de colère ou de tristesse. Il avait déjà tué pour moins que ça même si les sévices sexuels n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé - Kabuto s'en chargeait volontiers à sa place -. Alors oui, il lui en voulait, mais n'était-ce pas sa punition pour l'avoir fait souffrir gratuitement pendant toutes ses années ?

Lui, ce grand blond aux yeux bleus, Naruto Uzumaki, qui, au lieu de s'occuper à draguer des filles à son âge, passait son temps à le pourchasser à travers les contrées pour le ramener 'à la maison'. Lui, ce jeune homme plein d'énergie, qui accusait ses pires insultes à chaque fois que leurs routes s'étaient croisées. Naruto, qui continuait à croire en lui, même après qu'il eut failli le tuer. Cet incroyable ninja, qui avait craqué devant le manque de résistance et avait fini par violé la seule personne qu'il croyait être son meilleur ami.

Finalement, les deux s'étaient trahis l'un l'autre. Ils étaient quittes maintenant. Et puis, il n'avait pas recroisé Naruto depuis ce jour, lui permettant de respirer un peu.

Une nouvelle crampe le sortit de ses songes. Il se retrouva à genoux sur le matelas, plié en deux, les bras entourant son abdomen.

\- Chier…, marmonna-t-il dans l'obscurité.

.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE**

.

Alors alors ? Vos impressions ?

Ca y est ! On a récupéré Sasuke !

Comment va réagir Sasuke en voyant Naruto ?

Est-ce que Sakura va tenter de mettre des bâtons dans les roues à Naruto ?

Est que Menma et Naruto vont bien s'entendre et s'attacher l'un à l'autre ?

 **Petite note** : Je vais dorénavant **répondre aux reviews par MP** car ça me prends trop de temps de faire la mise en page sur word directement. Je continuerai cependant à répondre directement au-dessus des chapitres aux reviews anonymes. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

Merci à toutes pour votre soutien et vos commentaires ! A dans deux semaines !

Lovekisshu


	7. Donner la vie à l'infini

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Hello tout le monde ! Voici la suite avec une première partie un peu mouvementée !

Pour info : j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 14 ! (finalement je crois que cette fic sera longue aussi haha)

J'espère que vous avez toutes (tous) passé(e)s de bonnes fêtes de noël et que vous avez eu des beaux cadeaux ! (moi j'ai eu une grosse angine youpii xp).

 **\0/ Bêta Lectrice \0/**

Un grand merci à **Hatsukoi00** qui m'a proposé ses services pour relire et corriger mes chapitres ! Grâce à son aide, je gagne un temps fou dans la relecture car je peux me reposer sur ses excellentes facultés en français ! Elle m'aide également à reformuler des phrases trop longues ou un peu tordues (c'est ma spécialité !).

Elle va relire tous les chapitres depuis le début (ainsi que ma fiction Sexto) pour les corriger.

J'en profite également pour vous conseiller d'aller lire ses fictions. J'ai lu dernièrement « _Correspondance (deux point zéro)_ » et c'est un vrai petit bijou que j'ai trouvé là !

Aller, on fait tous une Hola pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Hatsukoi00 !

 **OOooo…RAR…oooOOO**

 _Nani-san :_ Ta review est trop choute ! Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise autant :3 et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

 _Pensi :_ Hello, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La scène du début démarre devant Konoha. Naruto est partit à la recherche des ninjas les plus fiables pour faire partie de la mission « ramener Sasuke ». Mais c'est dit seulement en quelques phrases dans le chapitre encore avant ^^. Sasuke, dans le chapitre que tu as lu en est à 5 mois de grossesse mais ça ne se voit pas encore (il fait une sorte de déni) et ne l'a évidemment pas dit à Orochimaru, ni Kabuto. Il essaie de le cacher au maximum. Tu auras pas mal de réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre ! ^^ J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bonne lecture :3

 _Renardeski (Guest)_ : Hahaha ! Naruto est nul comme père pour l'instant, on est d'accord xp Il n'a pas du tout les réflexes que peut avoir un papa ou une maman (ou Sasuke du coup). Après, il le laisse avec Sakura car il ne sait pas encore qu'elle le déteste à ce point et malgré tout, il lui fait confiance (mais il ne devrait peut-être pas effectivement !). Dans ce chapitre tu verras que Naruto se rend compte des erreurs qu'il a commise (notamment laisser tomber ses camarades en plein champ de bataille xp). Mhh pour les propositions sur les suites, je ne peux dire qu'une chose : tu es très perspicace :D Merci pour tes reviews !

 _Levi_ : haha ta review m'a fait rire ! Et tes compliments ont failli me faire pleurer. Je vois que tu t'amuses à lire les commentaires des autres lecteurs haha ! EN tout cas merci beaucoup pour ces louanges ! Ça m'encourage vraiment ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :3

.

 **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui m'aident, m'encouragent et me soutiennent ! Je vous souhaite une Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**

.

 **CHAPITRE 7**

 **Donner la vie à l'infini**

.

.

 _ **Repère d'Orochimaru – 3 ans et 8 mois plus tôt**_

\- Sasuke, tu m'as habitué à plus de combativité, je suis surpris, dit Orochimaru en voyant son élève se relever avec difficulté.

Il avait évité une attaque de justesse.

Lui et le Sannin s'entrainaient depuis plus d'une heure. Il avait la nausée mais n'en avait parlé à personne ou plutôt, il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Il était un néophyte en matière de grossesse mais il pouvait reconnaitre certains symptômes pour l'avoir étudié dans les livres à l'école à Konoha. Fièvre, vomissement, perte de l'équilibre, envie soudaine, besoin d'uriner fréquemment. Il avait beau essayer de se détacher le plus possible de cette situation, son corps lui faisait peu à peu prendre conscience de la réalité. Ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas.

De plus, le léger renflement de son bas ventre l'inquiétait. Il tentait tant bien que mal de le camoufler sous ses tee-shirts et gilets mais plus les jours passaient, plus la bosse devenait proéminente. Il en était à espérer que ce soit l'utérus qui ait un problème et qu'il soit en train de faire un rejet.

Il se remit en position de combat, activant ses sharigans. Mais ce ne fut que du flou qui s'étendit devant ses yeux. Il voyait des ombres de couleurs informes onduler de façon désordonnée. Une remontée acide le força à se pencher sur le côté.

Orochimaru vit son élève rendre son petit déjeuner sur l'herbe et se laisser tomber sur les fesses. Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent, tout en s'approchant de lui. Il nota avec circonspection qu'une des mains du jeune homme appuyait furieusement sur le bas de son corps.

\- Sasuke, depuis combien de temps es-tu si mal en point ? gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Le garçon s'essuya le front pour retirer des gouttes de transpiration.

\- Juste aujourd'hui, j'ai dû manger quelque chose qui ne passe pas…, mentit-il.

Le serpent le scruta de ses deux pupilles verticales, sentant le mensonge à dix kilomètres.

\- Mhh… Kabuto m'a fait part de tes maux de ventre il y a deux semaines. J'aimerais vérifier que tout aille bien. Allons au labo.

\- NON ! cria l'Uchiwa sur la défensive, le rendant encore plus suspect.

\- Sasuke, ceci est un ordre, siffla-t-il en tirant avec force le bras de l'Uchiwa qui, fatigué, n'opposa aucune résistance.

Il saurait de cette façon que l'utérus était défectueux et Orochimaru n'aurait d'autre choix que de le lui retirer. Cette hypothèse l'aurait presque convaincu, presque. Mais il était bien placé pour savoir que l'organe s'était très bien développé et fonctionnait à merveille. Son maître s'était d'ailleurs donné un malin plaisir à lui remettre chaque semaine du premier mois les photographies des résultats de ses exploits chirurgicaux. Il était donc quasiment impossible qu'il fasse un rejet huit mois après l'implantation.

Ils arrivèrent au laboratoire, rejoints par Kabuto qui préparait déjà le matériel pour l'échographie.

Sasuke tremblait de froid et de peur. Finalement, il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir savoir. Si le pire scénario se produisait alors il n'était pas certain d'y survivre. Une nouvelle nausée le prit sans prévenir. Il eut juste le temps de se pencher au-dessus de la poubelle et vomit sous les yeux médusés des deux autres personnes. Il se remettait à peine de ses émotions que le serpent le força à s'allonger sur le lit médical. Il lui remonta les bras au-dessus de la tête. Avant que Sasuke ne se rende compte de quoique ce soit, deux anneaux métalliques et froids venaient encercler ses poignets.

Il leva la tête pour avoir la confirmation qu'il venait d'être attaché comme un vulgaire prisonnier. Les deux scientifiques venaient de prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas plus de considération pour lui. Il pouvait voir son reflet déformé dans les deux épais bracelets gris. En tirant légèrement, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient aussi solides que du roc.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? tonna-t-il en essayant de se défaire de ses liens.

Mais cela n'eut pour effet que de lui arracher la peau.

\- C'est pour que tu restes tranquille, dit Kabuto en tentant de le calmer, ce qui provoqua l'effet inverse.

\- Me calmer ? En m'attachant ?

Il battit des pieds sur le matelas, signe de son énervement.

\- Tais-toi Sasuke, s'abattit la voix d'Orochimaru, une aiguille entre les doigts dont le réservoir était rempli d'un liquide jaunâtre opalescent. Si tu ne restes pas tranquille, je vais être obligé de t'injecter ceci.

Il glissa la seringue juste sous les yeux de l'adolescent afin de lui montrer à quel point la menace était réelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

Orochimaru ne lui répondit pas mais le coin de ses lèvres se releva. Il crut entendre une voix dans sa tête ricaner _'ton pire cauchemar'_.

L'avantage d'avoir participé à certaines expériences, c'était que cela lui permettait d'avoir une idée assez précise de ce qui se trouvait dans cette seringue. Ayant déjà vu les effets sur les cobayes et se rappelant les cris d'agonie de ces derniers après l'injection. Il choisit de se calmer.

\- Kabuto, vas-y, ordonna le Sanin en se reculant mais en gardant l'aiguille dans la main.

Le ninja aux cheveux gris releva le tee-shirt et étala du gel sur le bas-ventre gonflé de l'élève. Orochimaru fronçait déjà les sourcils à la vue de cette peau un peu trop tendue à son goût.

Il alluma ensuite un écran et sortit une sonde qu'il posa sans plus de préambule sur l'épiderme.

Les trois ninjas avaient les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui, pour l'instant, ne leur montrait que des images saturées de pointillés gris. L'un avait l'estomac noué, terrifié à l'idée de découvrir autre chose que l'organe qu'on lui avait implanté. Un autre scrutait l'écran avec attention, promettant de se venger sur n'importe quoi, ou n'importe qui, si quelque chose s'y trouvait. Et enfin, le dernier se sentait totalement détaché de la situation.

Kabuto fit rouler la boule de la sonde un peu plus bas.

\- En tout cas, ton foie est nickel, ricana ce dernier, sarcastique.

Les images grises devinrent noires. Des contours se dessinaient distinctement et des formes plus ou moins caractéristiques le firent immédiatement paniquer. Là, sur la télé, il voyait nettement des petites mains dont les doigts n'étaient pas encore tout à fait formés. Il découvrait une tête un peu ovale avec un gros œil noir, les bosses d'une colonne vertébrale en formation qui se terminait par une queue. Des sortes de pattes incomplètes, pas encore humaines, étaient secouées de soubresauts.

Ce fut l'effroi, l'épouvante, le désarroi.

Il s'affola, bougeant dans tous les sens, dégageant d'un coup de pied violent Kabuto qui retomba lourdement sur une table où étaient disposés de nombreux outils chirurgicaux. Dans un fracas, tout tomba sur le sol et un scalpel vint se planter en plein dans son cou. Du sang commençait déjà à couler sur sa blouse blanche alors que ses yeux paniqués fixaient Orochimaru.

Ce dernier ne se soucia pas de son bras droit, les yeux rivés sur l'écran à présent noir. Il avait encore en tête les images de cette chose vivante et bien présente dans le ventre de son élève. Il fulminait de rage.

Sasuke continuait de se débattre, tirant de toutes ses forces sur les entraves qui ne firent que martyriser sa peau laiteuse un peu plus. Son souffle erratique empêchait tout son de sortir. Il était horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir.

La colère d'Orochimaru éclata. Son poing vint transpercer l'écran pour ressortir par de l'autre côté. Un cri de rage fit trembler les murs et des flammes noires semblaient sortir de son corps. Il s'empara d'une seringue vide et la planta en plein dans l'abdomen de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci hurla sous la douleur et tenta de repousser le serpent avec ses pieds en vain.

L'aura malfaisante du Sannin exerçait sur lui une pression phénoménale. Les flammes noires qui s'en dégageaient le fouettaient par intervalles irréguliers, laissant des marques de brûlures sur sa peau à chaque fois qu'elles le frôlaient, ainsi qu'une sensation de morsure, comme si un loup était en train de mordre profondément dans sa chair.

Le tube aspira du liquide rouge tirant vers le rose. L'aiguille fut retirée brutalement tout comme elle avait été enfoncée quelques secondes plus tôt, faisant gicler du sang qui éclaboussa ce qui se trouvait autour. Sasuke voyait trouble, n'assimilant pas correctement ce qui était en train de se passer.

Kabuto avait posé une main sur la plaie dans sa nuque, ne retirant pas le scalpel, de peur de créer une hémorragie. Il maintient l'objet coupant en s'enroulant de bandages stériles. Une fois que le tout tenait bien en place, il se releva, se tenant aux coins des meubles de la pièce. Il tituba jusqu'à son maître, respirant difficilement, réclamant sa pitié.

Le serpent l'ignorait totalement. Il ne voyait que cette chose infâme qui avait élue domicile dans l'utérus tout neuf de l'Uchiwa. Cet embryon aurait dû être le sien ! Pas celui d'un bâtard rencontré par hasard !

Il voulait savoir. Il voulait connaitre l'identité de celui qui avait osé engrosser Sasuke. La rage le submergeait, il se sentait trahit par son élève. Comment avait-il pu se donner à un étranger en connaissance de cause ?

Il secoua le flacon entre ses doigts et se tourna vers l'objet de ses tourments.

\- Qui ? Dit-moi qui ! UCHIWA ! vociféra-t-il en se jetant sur le jeune homme, les yeux tellement exorbités qu'ils étaient proches de lui sortir de la tête.

Sasuke secouait la sienne de droite à gauche en gémissant des :

\- Impossible, pas possible, je veux pas.

Orochimaru l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua de toutes ses forces sur le lit, réussissant à lui cogner la tête contre un des barreaux du lit au passage.

\- REPONDS ! QUI T'A ENGROSSE ?

\- Enlevez-le-moi ! suppliait Sasuke.

\- Pour qui as-tu écarté les cuisses !

\- Enlevez-moi cette horreur !

\- UCHIWA ! retentit la voix du serpent, faisant trembler les murs.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse du garçon, Orochimaru sortit de la pièce, suivit de ses flammes noires qui venaient de grossir de quelques mètres. Il passa devant Kabuto, sans même le voir.

Tout se mit à trembler, un grondement sourd empli entièrement le repère avant qu'une partie n'explose sous la fureur du Sannin légendaire.

(…)

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

\- Maître, les résultats ADN, annonça Kabuto d'une voix enrouée, due à la blessure causée par le scalpel.

Il posa le rapport sur le bureau.

Il fit une légère courbette et se retira de la pièce plongée dans le noir. Seule la lueur d'une bougie éclairait le visage pâle et les yeux brillants d'Orochimaru. Ses doigts squelettiques se saisirent du papier qu'il approcha de la lumière.

Un sourire carnassier déformait son visage lorsqu'il lut le nom de celui qui avait pris sa place.

\- Alors c'est lui le père. Naruto Uzumaki…

Un ricanement diabolique retentit entre les murs.

[…]

 **Konoha – aujourd'hui**

Les blessures refermées, le nukenin n'était plus en danger. Sous anesthésie, il semblait si paisible. Sakura le regardait et bandait les cicatrices fraiches avec beaucoup de précautions et de tendresse. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et sous son masque, un sourire doux étirait ses lèvres.

Tsunade, quant à elle, était peinée de voir ce corps si meurtri. Une énorme cicatrice vieille de quelques années lui barrait le ventre de gauche à droite, entourée de vergetures qui lui striaient la peau telles des zébrures. Elle avait été faite avec précipitation. Le manque de précision, les boursouflures encore présentes et le fait qu'elle ne soit pas droite en était la preuve.

Pourtant, le Hokage connaissait bien le savoir-faire d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto pour ouvrir et refermer des corps et, elle devait bien le reconnaitre, ils excellaient dans le domaine. Elle était étonnée de voir un tel désastre sur le corps pâle. Cette cicatrice ne ressemblait pas à leur travail ou alors elle avait dû être faite dans des conditions très particulières.

Elle passa le bout de ses doigts dessus, sentant l'aspérité rugueuse et épaisse, comme une brûlure. Le travail de fermeture avait été grossier. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était encore si visible aujourd'hui. Elle eut un pincement au cœur pour le garçon. Il avait dû sacrément souffrir.

\- Il a accouché par césarienne, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Sakura, remettant un drap sur le bas du corps pour cacher les parties intimes du jeune homme.

\- Oui. Je ne dirais pas que c'est un travail de cochon mais… on dirait qu'ils ont fait exprès de l'abimer.

La rose caressa les cheveux soyeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours éperdument, comme pour le rassurer.

\- Il n'avait pas à subir tout ça…, murmura-elle tristement.

\- Personne ne mérite de vivre des moments si terribles.

\- J'en veux encore à Naruto. C'est de sa faute si Sasuke a autant souffert.

Elle passa ses doigts autour de la cicatrice, sur les nombreuses stries aujourd'hui blanches causées par l'étirement de la peau. Cela lui montrant encore une fois que Sasuke avait bel et bien porté la vie.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil interloqué.

\- Naruto ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait. Mais je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça.

Tout en disant cela, elle faisait preuve d'un sang-froid extraordinaire.

Elle-même avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que Naruto ait pu être si violent avec un camarade, ancien ou non. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir en lui un violeur, ce qu'il avait pourtant été. Elle savait aussi pertinemment qu'elle devait le punir pour cet acte ignoble mais cela tiendrait seulement si la victime reconnaissait le viol et souhaitait voir son agresseur derrière les barreaux.

Etrangement, elle n'était pas sûre que Sasuke plaide coupable contre son ex-coéquipier. Entre ces deux-là, c'était vraiment compliqué, surtout que maintenant il y avait Menma. D'après les informations qu'elle avait pu recueillir de la courte entrevue des deux adolescents en haut de la falaise, Sasuke pensait d'abord au bonheur de son fils et il ne semblait pas que ce soit dans ses plans de le priver de l'un de ses deux parents, même si paradoxalement, il l'avait fait pendant trois ans.

Elle se pencha à nouveau sur la cicatrice pour la toucher. C'était vraiment un massacre, quel gâchis. Elle allait retirer ses gants en latex lorsqu'une idée germa dans un coin de sa tête. Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille qui était perdu dans la contemplation du visage endormi.

\- Sakura, je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. Sors-moi le gel bleu pour les échographies s'il te plaît.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, comprenant où elle venait en venir et profitant du fait que l'Uchiwa était encore dans le monde des songes. Une si belle occasion ne se représenterait sûrement jamais. Sasuke refuserait catégoriquement qu'elles contemplent ses organes internes une fois qu'il serait réveillé.

Les deux médecins rapprochèrent hâtivement tout le matériel nécessaire ainsi qu'un écran. Sakura s'appliqua à étaler le gel bleu sur l'abdomen de Sasuke alors que Tsunade vérifiait les derniers branchements et la tension du garçon. L'écran s'alluma et elle fit glisser la boule sur la peau froide. Les yeux rivés sur l'appareil, elles découvrirent ensemble qu'un utérus était bel et bien présent et qu'il semblait tout à fait normal, en bon état de fonctionnement.

Cela parut surprendre la medic-nin plus âgée qui dit :

\- Hé bien, j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait été détruit avec une grossesse, mais ce n'est pas le cas, constata-t-elle en continuant de faire bouger la sonde.

\- Ça veut dire que… si, imaginons, qu'il-, balbutia la plus jeune.

\- Oui. Si Sasuke veut engendrer un nouvel enfant, il le pourra.

Sakura semblait horrifiée à cette idée et se retient de justesse de crier : « _C'est moi, qui vais porter son futur enfant !_ »

\- C'est vraiment un travail de pro…, dit Tsunade, admirative en regardant les images qui se succédaient.

Cela jurait tellement avec la cicatrice difforme.

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? s'exclama Sakura sur un ton de reproche.

\- Ne t'énerve pas Sakura. Si nous avions cette technique nous pourrions aider des femmes à avoir des enfants. Bien sûr, la manière dont elle a été appliquée actuellement n'aurait jamais dû exister.

Elle reposa la sonde et éteignit la télévision tout en gardant son calme.

\- Il faudra le mettre au courant dès son réveil, pour qu'il prenne ses précautions, continua-t-elle sous le regard éberlué de son disciple.

\- Quelles précautions ? De quoi parlez-vous ? l'agressa presque la jeune femme. C'était un viol ! Sasuke n'aura pas de relations de ce genre avec d'autres hommes !

Tsunade, agacée par le ton de cette dernière, fronça les sourcils et se planta devant elle, la forçant à la regarder.

\- Sakura, tu es médecin, tu dois mettre de côté tes sentiments. Sasuke n'est actuellement qu'un patient, traite-le comme tel. Il est en droit de connaître les risques d'une relation sexuelle non protégée. Nous sommes des médecins, c'est notre devoir de le lui dire même si cette perspective ne t'enchante pas.

Sa tirade terminée, elle remonta le drap jusqu'à la poitrine du patient et débloqua les roues du brancard.

Sakura avait baissé la tête. Elle savait que son maître avait raison mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde que Sasuke puisse vouloir encore ce genre de relation. Tout d'abord parce qu'il aimait les femmes et c'était un argument largement suffisant. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de l'informer de quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait, sans doute, pas entendre.

\- Conduis-le en salle de réveil. Je vais avertir Naruto que tout s'est bien passé. Dit la dirigeante en quittant la salle, laissant Sakura avec le patient.

Elle retrouva Naruto endormi de tout son long sur les sièges de l'accueil dans une position qui ne paraissait pas très confortable. Elle constata que personne n'avait osé le réveiller et que la plupart des patients qui attendaient leur tour s'étaient installés le plus loin possible du jinchuuriki.

' _Pitoyable'_ pensa-t-elle à l'égard de ces personnes qui ne voyaient en Naruto qu'un monstre.

Elle le secoua gentiment par l'épaule et le vit papillonner des yeux. Quand il la reconnut, il sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, l'affolement le saisissant.

\- Il va bien ? Baa-chan ! Il est vivant ? questionna-t-il, les mains tremblantes.

Tsunade lui sourit. Elle ne pouvait plus lui ébouriffer les cheveux depuis qu'il était plus grand qu'elle.

\- Oui. Il est hors de danger. Mais il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Tu pourras venir le voir ce soir avec Menma si tu veux. Le rassura-t-elle.

Elle le vit s'apaiser immédiatement. N'ayant à nouveau plus de force tant le stress l'avait rongé, il s'échoua une nouvelle fois dans un siège. Il renversa la tête en arrière et passa son bras sur son front, comme s'il venait d'apprendre la plus grande nouvelle de sa vie. Peut-être était-ce le cas. La blonde à forte poitrine esquissa un sourire.

\- J'ai cru entendre que Menma t'attendait avec impatience dans mon bureau.

Puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre au bout d'un couloir.

Naruto se reposa encore quelques minutes avant de quitter l'hôpital, un poids énorme l'ayant quitté. Il était heureux que Sasuke aille bien. Menma aussi serait content de voir son père. Il pensait, un peu naïvement, que plus rien d'affreux ne pourrait arriver maintenant (1).

Sur le chemin, il croisa Neji, Kiba et Shikamaru dans un piteux état. Il écarquilla les yeux, il les avait complètement oubliés !

\- Kiba ! Neji ! SHikamaru ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable de les avoir laissé tomber en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille. Mais Sasuke avait été plus important que n'importe quoi – ou qui. Et ce dès l'instant où il l'avait récupéré.

Leurs vêtements étaient sales, déchirés et brûlés par endroits. Ils marchaient, la mine déconfite. Le beau poil blanc d'Akamaru était méconnaissable. Il ressemblait à un énorme tas de poussière ambulant.

\- Toi ! tonna Kiba, tremblant de colère. Plus jamais je ne pars en mission avec toi !

Il fut soutenu par son animal qui aboya en même temps.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- On a failli se faire débusquer. Intervint Neji d'une voix toujours aussi neutre que d'habitude.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas battu ? s'enquit Naruto.

\- Non, mais on a du éviter de finir en charpie, ils ont pratiquement tout fait péter quand ils ont vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Grogna l'Inuzuka.

\- Et Sasuke alors, tu as réussi à le sortir de là finalement ? demanda Shikamaru, se rappelant que c'était l'objet de leur mission.

\- Oui, Baa-chan et Sakura l'ont soigné. Il est en salle de réveil. J'allais chercher Menma pour faire un tour et souffler un peu.

\- Très bien, tu lui remettras ce rapport sur son bureau de notre part alors. Moi, je rentre. Souffla Shikamaru, en lui flanquant les papiers dans les mains.

\- Pareil, je suis lessivé. Ajouta Kiba en baillant, imité par son chien.

\- Hé bien, à bientôt et merci de votre aide. Les gratifia Naruto en les voyant s'éloigner.

Il se retrouva seul avec Neji qui le sondait étrangement. Cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais eu de réelles conversations avec le jeune homme. Il lui fit un sourire gêné et s'éloigna.

\- Naruto. L'interpella le garçon avant que celui-ci ne soit trop loin.

Le susnommé s'arrêta, montrant ainsi qu'il l'écoutait.

\- Tu nous le présenteras un jour, le petit ?

Naruto était surpris. Il ne pensait pas son camarade intéressé par ce genre de chose. Mais après tout, un enfant moitié Uchiwa, moitié Uzumaki, ça devait forcément attiser la curiosité. Il ne décela aucune arrière-pensée malsaine dans le ton employé, juste une interrogation bienveillante.

\- Oui, bien sûr !, répondit-il d'un ton enjoué. Heureux que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui.

[…]

Il retrouva Menma assit sur le bureau de la Hokage, en train d'éparpiller tous les papiers importants sous le regard amusé de Shizune. A son entrée dans la pièce, le petit garçon se désintéressa totalement des confettis qu'il venait de faire avec une note provenant du conseil.

\- Papa Naruto ! s'écria-t-il en se mettant debout sur le bureau en acajou.

Naruto remarqua qu'il avait été lavé et qu'il portait des vêtements propres qui lui seyaient parfaitement bien. Un pull bleu marine en laine fine avec un tressage sur le col rayé de blanc, rappelant les cols des marins. Un pantacourt beige en toile retombait en deux ourlés et des petites baskets à scratch bleu marine s'accordaient avec le pull. Sur ces dernières étaient floquées des baleines souriant de toutes leurs dents.

Ses cheveux avaient également été shampouinés, séchés et coiffés. Ils brillaient et sentaient la framboise. Il se rendait compte à quel point ils ressemblaient à ceux de Sasuke. Son visage aussi, bien que ses joues soient encore bien rondes. Mais il avait hérité de ses yeux et de ses moustaches. Il ricana intérieurement en se disant qu'il ferait fureur auprès des filles quand il serait plus grand.

Il jeta mollement le rapport que Shikamaru lui avait donné sur une des piles de dossiers qui étaient plus grandes que Menma debout.

\- Waouuu ! Quelle classe ! Merci Shizune ! s'extasia Naruto, trouvant son fils encore plus beau.

Shizune lui sourit, attendrie par la scène tout en rangeant le souk qu'avait mis le petit.

Naruto le prit dans ses bras pour recevoir un baiser baveux et mouillé sur la joue, puis reposa l'enfant à terre.

\- Ton père… heu… Papa Sasuke va bien. Il est à l'hôpital et on pourra aller le voir tout à l'heure.

Menma sautait de joie.

Ils partirent se balader au bord du fleuve qui traversait Konoha. Naruto tenait Menma par la main et marchait doucement pour que le petit arrive à le suivre. Les passants qu'ils croisaient les regardaient de travers, comme si la rumeur avait déjà fait le tour du village mais Naruto n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça. Le plus important était que Menma se sente bien et en sécurité avec lui. Après tout, c'était _son_ fils.

.

 **A SUIVRE**

.

(1)NDA : Ho mince ! L'aspirateur, J'ai oublié de l'éteindre :0 !. (référence au film « La cité de la Peur » pour les connaisseurs p)

Sasuke aura bien tenté de cacher son état mais la vérité finit toujours par éclater !

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

\- Orochimaru va-t-il essayer de tuer Sasuke ? (ARRGG)

\- Orochimaru va-t-il essayer de tuer l'enfant ? (double ARRG)

\- Sakura va-t-elle mettre Naruto hors course ?

\- Menma va-t-il encore déchiqueter des dossiers super importants de Tsunade ?

\- Tsunade va-t-elle vraiment condamner Naruto ?

Mhh, tant de questions…

 **Petite note** : Merci à Hatsukoi00 qui a corrigé ce chapitre !

 **Petite note n°2** : Je vais laisser passer le nouvel an pour poster la suite de Sexto (pour ceux qui la suivent)

Merci à toutes pour votre soutien et vos commentaires ! A dans deux semaines !

Lovekisshu


	8. Un cadeau du ciel

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Coucou ! Je suis désolée pour le retard ^^ Avec mon boulot, les Cleans, ma vie sociale (si, si j'en ai une, enfin j'essaie xp), mes déplacements, etc. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster la suite. Mais la voici !

De plus, je vous réserve bientôt une surprise qui j'espère vous plaira ! )

Un indice : MSN revisité façon Konoha (je vous laisse imaginer huhu)

 **\0/ Bêta Lectrice \0/**

Un grand merci à **Hatsukoi00** pour avoir corrigé deux fois ce chapitre quand même ^^

 **OOooo…RAR…oooOOO**

 _Nani-san :_ Hé oui dans ma fic c'est Sasuke qui est enceint ^^ J'avoue que ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire du M-Preg sur ce couple et c'est la fiction « Under My Skin » de Tch0upi qui m'a convaincu de le faire (fiction que je te conseille de lire d'ailleurs au passage, c'est un chef-d'œuvre). Bonne année et bonne santé également ! merci de continuer à me lire ^^ Tes reviews sont géniales :D

 _Pensi :_ Hello toi ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Orochimaru ^^ C'est un des plus réussit de l'univers Naruto (car il est complexe). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^ Biz !

 _Renardeski (Guest)_ : Xp, Naruto est très tête en l'air x) Menma est comme l'image que j'ai mise pour cette fic : trop choupi *-* (mais en plus jeune du coup ^^). Merci de me lire !

 _Levi_ : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! J'en rougi ! :3

 _Nounouille_ : je kiff ton pseudo :3, merci pour les compliments ! J'espère te revoir bientôt !

 _Guest_ : Huhu, peut-être… qui sait ? ^^ Merci de me lire :3

 _Belle_ : Ne soit pas désolée du retard, c'est moi qui le suis :0 ! Bonne année également !

.

 **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui m'aident, m'encouragent et me soutiennent ! Je vous souhaite une Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 : Un cadeau du ciel**

 **.**

 **.**

Le petit garçon s'émerveillait sur tout et n'importe quoi : un papillon, un poisson, des odeurs de nourriture, des fleurs qui poussaient sur les bas-côtés de la rivière. Il arborait un sourire éclatant. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de bonheur et maintenant que ses vêtements et ses cheveux noirs étaient propres, il ressemblait vraiment à Sasuke. Naruto avait encore du mal à croire que ce petit être était son enfant.

Sans rien laisser paraître sur son visage, alors qu'il souriait à Menma, il songea que pour le moment Tsunade le laissait tranquille avec cette histoire. Mais il savait que tôt ou tard il allait devoir répondre de ses actes infâmes qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Il ne se souvenait plus bien de la façon dont c'était arrivé, ni même pourquoi c'était arrivé tout court. Toutes ces années, il avait préféré oublier.

\- Papa Naruto, regarde ! s'écria Menma en tirant sur la main de son père pour se rapprocher de l'eau.

Naruto se laissa emmener. Le garçon pointait du doigt des oies en train de se lisser le plumage.

\- Tu n'en avais jamais vu ? demanda-t-il.

Il était curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie que menait le petit garçon avec Sasuke.

\- Non, jamais ! Papa ne sort pas beaucoup avec moi. La plupart du temps je suis enfermé, expliqua Menma.

Naruto trouvait qu'il s'exprimait vraiment bien pour son âge. Il en était encore plus fier. Sasuke l'avait bien éduqué. Il en était étonné vu la vie de rôdeur qu'il avait menée. Quant à savoir s'il avait été un bon père, c'était une autre question. Avec un tel contexte et connaissant le caractère froid de Sasuke, l'enfant n'avait pas dû recevoir beaucoup d'attention même si l'amour avait sans doute été bien présent. La manière dont il avait protégé Menma sur le haut de la falaise il y a de cela quelques jours le prouvait suffisamment.

\- Enfermé ?

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

Le petit gonfla ses joues, se souvenant apparemment de ces moments désagréables où il était resté cloîtré dans une pièce plus ou moins exiguë en fonction de l'endroit où ils avaient passé la nuit.

\- Oui. Papa ne voulait jamais que je vienne avec lui, bougonna-t-il.

Naruto lui sourit. Il était encore trop petit pour comprendre pourquoi son père ne voulait pas l'emmener lorsqu'il sortait. Il était vraiment curieux de savoir comment Sasuke avait pu s'en sortir aussi longtemps tout seul avec un enfant en étant traqué de toute part.

Revenir à Konoha était la meilleure solution pour Menma, c'était certain, mais pas forcément pour son père qui était toujours considéré comme un nukenin. D'autant plus que la plupart des villageois en avaient soit une peur bleue, soit avaient nourri une haine profonde contre ce scélérat, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs.

\- Maintenant on pourra sortir tous les deux, dit Naruto.

Il avait un peu l'impression de voler la vedette à Sasuke et cela le fit sourire intérieurement.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul ? questionna, inquiet, le garçonnet en affichant une moue adorable.

Naruto eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras mais il ne le fit pas. A la place il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. C'était un peu tôt, ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez même si Menma avait l'air de l'avoir déjà adopté comme son deuxième père.

\- Bien sûr que non et ton père… enfin je veux dire, papa Sasuke non plus ! le rassura-t-il.

Il lui reprit la main pour retourner dans le centre et aller à l'hôpital. En passant sur la place, les quelques badauds présents les fixèrent étrangement, s'assurant que les deux énergumènes ne s'approchaient pas trop près d'eux. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent et il perçut des mots tels que « enfant », « Sharingan », « Malédiction » ou encore « Uchiwa ».

Il essaya de les ignorer du mieux qu'il put mais cela l'irrita un peu plus lorsque leurs regards enfiellés(2) se dirigèrent vers sa progéniture. Il ne souhaitait pas que Menma fasse les frais de sa mauvaise réputation par effet de ricocher. Mais son entrée fracassante l'empêchait déjà de passer incognito.

Cette dernière pensée égaya Naruto. C'était bien son fils pour être aussi discret qu'un rhinocéros en pétulance.

Il prit Menma dans ses bras et se dirigea vers un stand de barbe à papa installé depuis la veille pour la prochaine kermesse. Ceci fit taire la plupart des gens présents sur la place qui détournèrent la tête et vaquèrent à leurs occupations précédentes.

\- Tu veux une barbe à papa ? demanda Naruto tout en vérifiant d'une main qu'il avait bien son porte-monnaie.

Et surtout avec des pièces dedans. Sinon il passerait vraiment pour un nul.

Le vieux monsieur qui tenait le kiosque les calcula du regard.

\- C'est quoi une barbe à papa ? questionna l'enfant d'un air innocent.

Naruto était à la fois heureux de le lui faire découvrir mais il eut également un pincement au cœur en songeant que son fils n'avait pas l'air de connaître les petits plaisirs de la vie. Ceux que tous les petits garçons de son âge avaient déjà dû goûter.

\- Hé bien tu verras ! C'est très sucré et très bon ! expliqua Naruto avec enthousiasme en se tournant vers le tenancier qui attendait leur commande. Une barbe à papa s'il vous plaît !

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans leur adresser un mot.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Menma, l'homme versa un pot de ce qui semblait être du sucre dans un appareil circulaire et pointa une tige en bois vers le trou qui était au centre. Et alors, tout doucement, de ses grands yeux Topaze, il aperçut des fils roses se constituer et s'enrouler autour de la baguette pour former une énorme boule de coton.

Le tenancier tendit la gourmandise au petit garçon qui était presque plus grande que lui. Celui-ci l'attrapa de ses petites mains et observa son bonbon géant avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Ça fera 3000 Ryô(1), indiqua le vieux toujours sans aucune politesse.

Naruto fouilla dans son crapaud et laissa tomber les quelques pièces entre les doigts émaciés du vieil homme qui se retourna pour mettre l'argent au chaud dans sa caisse.

\- C'est trop bon ! s'exclama gaiement l'enfant, la main plongée dans la moumoute rose fluo et les contours de la bouche déjà recouverts de sucre.

\- Je te l'avais dit, sourit Naruto.

\- J'en voudrais tous les jours !

\- Si tu veux, si tu veux…, répéta-t-il, son cœur se gonflant de joie et d'amour pour cet enfant qu'il commençait à apprécier.

Ils arrivèrent sur le perron de la clinique. Il montait les marches lorsque Sakura sortit en claquant violemment le portique de l'accueil. Ses traits étaient durcis et lorsqu'elle remarqua Naruto en pleine ascension qui portait Menma dans ses bras, la bouche pleine de sucre. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Naruto ne dit rien. Il se sentait mal à l'aise à cause de ses erreurs passées qui ressurgissaient au galop à travers l'intensité des yeux émeraude de la jeune fille. Elle ne se priva pas pour le toiser du regard, lui envoyant sans vergogne tout le mépris qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Et c'est sans un mot qu'elle passa devant lui, ignorant son pardon silencieux ainsi que la moue interrogative qui habillait le visage du petit garçon.

Il ne chercha pas non plus à la rattraper lorsqu'il remarqua que les poings de la jeune fille étaient serrés à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Elle lui en voulait à mort et il pouvait la comprendre. Elle était déjà bien gentille de ne pas lui avoir encore fracassé le crâne contre un mur. Peut-être était-ce uniquement grâce à la présence de Menma s'il était toujours en vie. Ou bien, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait finalement tenu sa promesse et ramené Sasuke au village. Il avait comblé ses attentes, malgré le fait que le jeune homme n'était pas revenu dans l'état qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.

Maintenant il se sentait mal à l'aise d'aller voir Sasuke à qui il avait gâché la vie, à peu de chose près. Mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait être effacé. Et, en voyant le sourire radieux et les yeux profondément bleus de son fils, il ne souhaita pas, même si cela fut un jour possible, revenir en arrière.

Menma avait été conçu de la plus ignoble des façons et pourtant aujourd'hui, il était la plus belle chose qu'il avait faite de sa vie. Un paradoxe envenimé dans les abîmes les plus obscures pourtant parsemés de faisceaux dont l'éclat fût aussi blanc et pur que l'immaculée conception.

Ils entrèrent dans le Hall de la bâtisse en attirant les regards de chaque patient jusqu'alors endormit sur les diverses chaises disponibles. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil sans se soucier de la plupart des œillades courroucées dues à sa présence.

Le jeune homme derrière le pupitre avait l'air étonné de le revoir aussi vite et accompagné.

\- Bonjour, je souhaiterais voir Sasuke Uchiwa. Il a été opéré ce matin, demanda-t-il en essayant de rester politiquement correct face à l'air irrité qu'arborait son interlocuteur.

Pas vraiment à cause de lui, mais plutôt parce qu'il venait de le couper en pleine 'sieste'.

D'ailleurs, il avait très bien remarqué que celui-ci avait tressailli lorsqu'il avait donné le nom de la personne à laquelle il venait rendre visite. Il ne comprendrait jamais cette pusillanimité envers le clan Uchiwa, surtout envers Sasuke, qui n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre de mal à Konoha autre que le déserter.

Le jeune homme fouilla dans un carnet puis ouvrit un classeur épais sans aucune discrétion. Il tourna les pages par le coin en humidifiant le bout de ses doigts et fit glisser l'index de son autre main le long de la page à la recherche du patient concerné.

Naruto trépignait sur place. Il était impatient et avait horreur qu'on le mène en bateau comme était en train de le faire cet employé. Uchiwa Sasuke se faisant interner à l'hôpital de Konoha attisait encore plus de curiosité que lorsque le Hokage du village voisin venait pour une visite de courtoisie. Il était sûr que l'ensemble du collège d'infirmiers présents dans l'établissement connaissait par cœur le numéro de chambre où il avait été placé avant même qu'il y soit amené.

Naruto se pencha sur le comptoir, envahissant l'espace personnel du standardiste. Peu efficace comme hôte d'accueil, pensa-t-il en constatant que celui-ci faisait encore semblant de chercher dans la liste le nom du nukenin le plus recherché du monde ninja.

\- Mhh…, murmura l'homme au bout d'un moment que Naruto qualifiait comme interminable. Chambre 308. Les visites se terminent dans une heure, le renseigna-t-il d'un ton aussi neutre et pathétique que l'était sa personne.

Naruto hocha la tête et prit l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton numéro trois qui l'emmènerait au troisième étage lorsqu'une jeune femme fit irruption de l'autre côté des portes automatiques, prêtes à se refermer. Par élan de galanterie, mais surtout pour montrer qu'il n'était pas un monstre sanguinaire comme certains aimaient à le penser – et à le répéter à quiconque leur prêtait une oreille un tant soit peu attentive -, il plongea son bras libre en avant pour bloquer la fermeture des portes et laisser la jeune demoiselle entrer dans la cabine.

Elle le remercia du regard et appuya sur le bouton numéro quatre et, constatant que le trois était en surbrillance, elle ne demanda pas l'étage auquel il se rendait.

Naruto la trouva plutôt jolie. Sans rien avoir d'exceptionnel non plus. Elle était brune, avait coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon parfaitement tiré, portait un haut dont le décolleté laissait entrevoir un bout de poitrine et une jupe longue descendant jusqu'à ses mollets fins recouverts d'un collant noir à rubans rouges assortit à ses mocassins.

Durant la montée, elle lui lança un regard intéressé accompagné d'un sourire timide. Avant ça, elle avait soigneusement étudié le petit garçon qu'il tenait dans les bras. Peut-être qu'elle pensait qu'il était marié ou quelque chose du genre ?

Le ninja était flatté. Il lui rendit son sourire. S'il avait été plus attiré par les femmes, celle-ci lui aurait sans doute parfaitement convenu. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations amoureuses, voire de relation tout court en fait, et encore moins de relations sexuelles. Sa main droite lui tenant compagnie comme une bonne vieille amie.

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se trouver quelqu'un. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas cherché non plus car le besoin ne s'était jamais fait sentir. Son esprit était bien trop occupé à vouloir retrouver Sasuke plutôt qu'à draguer.

D'ailleurs, il avait bien vite balayé ses premières ardeurs lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il avait découvert non sans honte qu'il était légèrement – un peu beaucoup – attiré par les garçons. Ça n'avait duré que quelques mois avant que d'autres sujets bien plus importants que son orientation sexuelle prennent le dessus. Ou en tout cas, de son point de vue, s'entraîner à améliorer son orbe tourbillonnant ou à découvrir des secrets sur sa famille ou encore courir après son ex-coéquipier étaient des choses plus importantes.

L'ascenseur se stoppa au troisième étage et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir en carrelage gris parsemé de rayons de soleil provenant de l'extérieur. La jeune femme le considéra, un peu déçue qu'il n'ait rien tenté pour l'approcher mais elle continua de lui sourire par politesse jusqu'à ce que les portes ne se referment sur elle.

Naruto soupira en constatant qu'il était aussi nul en drague que son ancien maître Jiraya. Le côté pervers en moins. Il s'avança jusqu'à la chambre 308 et tapa doucement. Il n'entendit aucune réponse mais se douta que Sasuke devait être trop faible pour crier.

Il entra en faisant bien attention à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les divers câbles qui passaient sous le pan de la porte et aperçut l'objet de ses tourments, allongé sur un lit blanc, une perfusion plantée dans le bras et le regard aussi noir que du charbon dirigé sur lui.

Ils se jaugèrent d'une étrange façon pendant une fraction de seconde avant que ses yeux noirs ne se posent avec intérêt sur le petit garçon.

Ce dernier, fou de joie de revoir son papa, écarta les bras en l'air en ayant totalement oublié qu'il tenait un bâton recouvert de sucre bien collant qui vint atterrir sans aucune grâce dans les cheveux blonds et – pour une fois – propres de Naruto.

\- Papaaaaa ! cria-t-il de bon coeur en gesticulant dans tous les sens dans les bras de son autre père qui dut le poser par terre.

Sasuke accueillit son enfant dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'il le put contre son corps. Il était recouvert de bandages : sur le cou, les bras, le front, le reste étant caché par sa robe de chambre et la couverture immaculée de l'hôpital.

Naruto le vit humer les cheveux de son enfant avant de l'éloigner gentiment de lui pour le regarder. Il lui caressa la joue comme pour se rendre compte que son fils était bien là en chair et en os, devant lui. Il continua de le regarder, les yeux brillants, comme pour se prouver encore une fois que Menma était le plus beau des joyaux de l'univers et lui remit une mèche en place avant de remarquer sa nouvelle tenue.

\- Qui t'a enfilé ça ? demanda-t-il assez fort pour que Naruto l'entende.

Cette question n'était pas vraiment destinée à Menma.

Naruto réussit enfin à décoller la chose gluante de ses cheveux et s'assit sur la chaise présente à côté du lit tout en arrachant les derniers bouts de barbe à papa comestibles pour les manger. Son aversion à la perte pour le gaspillage étant toujours très présente chez lui.

\- C'est Shizune qui lui a trouvé des vêtements je crois, supposa Naruto sans être sûr de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

\- Hn.

' _Toujours aussi loquace'_ , pensa Naruto.

Alors c'était ça les premiers mots qu'ils s'échangeaient après quatre années sans se voir ? Après qu'il lui eut révélé l'existence de son fils ? Il était déçu. Pas qu'il s'attendait à des retrouvailles chaleureuses, l'un sautant dans les bras de l'autre, mais au moins un sourire… Il eut un pincement au cœur.

Finalement, il avait vraiment brisé toutes ses chances de regagner l'amitié du ninja.

\- Je l'ai trouvé à l'entrée du village, tout seul et apeuré. C'est toi qui l'as laissé là ? entama-t-il pour essayer de faire la conversation car, bien entendu, il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

Menma vint se blottir contre les flancs de son père et ferma les yeux dans un câlin possessif. Il avait l'air soulagé de revoir son 'vrai' père et Naruto eut la confirmation qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir cette place tant convoitée. Il ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'une pièce rapportée et, même si l'enfant lui portait un certain intérêt, il savait qu'il ne comptait pas autant que Sasuke dans son cœur.

C'était normal, après tout, il ne l'avait pas vu naître, ni grandir, et Sasuke avait été le seul à s'occuper de lui, à le nourrir, à le protéger, seul contre tous. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être attristé quand même.

\- Oui. Je n'avais pas le choix, répondit-il d'une voix laconique.

\- Pourquoi Konoha ?

Cette question le taraudait.

Sasuke le lorgna, cherchant la petite bête dans les yeux bleus mais n'y trouva que de la curiosité. Alors il se résigna à être honnête :

\- Je savais qu'on ne le laisserait pas tout seul et qu'on s'occuperait de lui, avoua-t-il.

\- Et tu as eu raison, affirma Naruto tout en observant Menma qui était en train de s'endormir confortablement installé entre les côtes et le bras protecteur de Sasuke.

Naruto vit ce dernier se crisper un peu.

\- Tu as mal quelque part ?

\- Un peu à cause de cette aiguille, répondit Sasuke d'un ton aussi neutre que possible.

Il lui montra d'un mouvement de menton la main dans laquelle était piquée la perfusion et tenait grâce à un grand scotch transparent.

Naruto ne le saurait probablement jamais, mais cette aiguille placée à cet endroit rappelait au jeune homme de très mauvais souvenirs.

Un silence pesant prit place dans la chambre. Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire. Que dire de toute façon ? Pendant quelques minutes ils furent bercés par la respiration lente de Menma qui s'était profondément endormi. Les événements de la journée avaient eu raison de son énergie.

Le silence devint presque gênant. Naruto se sentait de trop, pas à sa place. Comme quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire ici.

Il se mordilla les lèvres, hésitant à perturber le blessé pour raviver de mauvais souvenirs. Mais la curiosité chez Naruto avait toujours été son point faible et il ne résista pas bien longtemps avant que les mots ne franchissent d'eux-mêmes la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler.

\- Ecoute… heu… je…, balbutia-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

\- Non tais-toi, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, le coupa sèchement Sasuke, devinant facilement ce qui trottait dans la tête du blond.

Naruto se crispa un peu, prit au dépourvu. Il s'était attendu à ce que ça ne soit pas si simple mais il ne perdit pas contenance.

\- Si, insista-t-il. Je veux savoir ce qui t'est arrivé chez Orochimaru et comment tu as pu supporter tout ça.

\- Je suis fatigué Naruto, soupira le ninja en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ' _ça'_ maintenant.

\- Je t'en prie. Je me sens monstrueux de t'avoir fait ça, laissa échapper Naruto.

S'il voulait y aller en douceur, c'était raté.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil interloqué en dirigeant son regard vers lui.

\- Monstrueux ? dit-il, faignant d'être étonné.

Naruto croisa les iris nébuleux de son interlocuteur qui le sondaient sans vergogne. Il ne réussit pas à maintenir le contact, préférant fuir ce regard lourd de sens et incommodé par le rejet qu'il était en train de subir.

\- Je t'ai… je, j'ai, commença-t-il sans trouver les mots pour que cela soit moins rude à entendre.

\- Oui, tu m'as violé, cingla la voix de Sasuke, osant mettre les mots sur l'acte immonde dont il avait été la victime.

Naruto en eut la gorge nouée. C'était quelque chose d'y penser dans sa tête et d'y réfléchir tout seul, et c'était tout autre chose de l'entendre dit aussi crûment de la bouche de son ancien camarade. Il faillit sortir de la chambre tant il se sentait mal.

Sasuke l'observait en coin et comprit que le jeune homme était perturbé. Il baissa le regard sur Menma collé contre lui et un doux sourire releva la commissure de ses lèvres. Il ajouta, tout en caressant les cheveux noirs du petit être :

\- Mais tu m'as aussi donné la plus belle chose du monde, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même.

Il n'y avait dans ses mots, aucune rancœur perceptible.

Le blond redressa la tête, incrédule.

\- D'une horrible façon ! s'accabla-t-il.

Il s'emporta, ne comprenant pas comment Sasuke pouvait voir cette situation du bon côté, comment était-il capable de lui adresser la parole aussi simplement ? Naruto l'admirait pour ça et s'en voulait d'autant plus.

Il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras, pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était désolé. Mais ce geste n'avait pas lieu d'être entre eux, particulièrement aujourd'hui. Naruto commençait à percevoir les dégâts irréversibles qu'il avait causés. Il ne pourrait plus toucher Sasuke sans que celui-ci ne se crispe ou le rejette violemment. Il se doutait qu'il n'était plus légitime pour prétendre à être proche de lui.

Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela le brisa. Car, d'une part, il se rendait compte qu'il devait être perçu comme un violeur dans les yeux de l'homme avec qui il avait partagé d'innombrables moments, et, d'autre part, qu'il se sentait toujours irrémédiablement attiré par celui-ci sans en déceler les causes.

\- Menma est un cadeau du ciel pour moi. C'est lui qui me permet de… passer au second plan ce qu'il s'est passé.

Naruto se tut après cette déclaration. Il avait terriblement envie de lui demander si, par un quelconque miracle, Sasuke pourrait lui donner une nouvelle chance. Une nouvelle chance pour être son ami, son camarade d'entrainement ou son confident.

Mais une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres : lui laisserait-il une chance de le séduire ? De lui montrer qu'il pouvait être doux, qu'il pouvait être autre chose que la bête qui l'avait agressé dans cette forêt lugubre.

Mais il n'osa pas. Il attendrait et il savait que pour Sasuke, il pourrait attendre toute sa vie s'il le fallait.

.

.

 **« A suivre »**

* * *

(1)Question de mathématique ! Sachant que 10 ryô (monnaie dans Naruto et ancienne monnaie japonaise) est = à 1 yen et que 100 yen vaut 0.71 euros. Combien coûte la barbe à papa de Menma ? (Muahahahah). Bon allez je suis de bonne humeur je vous donne la réponse : La barbe à papa a coûté : **2.13€**

Soit 13.97 francs. (bon ok j'arrête haha)

(2) **Enfieller** : désigne le fiel, l'amertume, la haine ou la malveillance.

La suite arrivera un peu plus tard que dans deux semaines… Mais attendez avant de me jeter des tomates ! (si si je vous ai vu !), car c'est parce que je vous ai préparé une surprise… de taille ! Un petit indice se trouve dans mon commentaire au tout début de page :3

Bisous, à la prochaine !

Lovekisshu


	9. Les murs ont des oreilles

**/o\ Notes /o\**

Hello ! (dois-je encore m'excuser pour le retard ?)

Voici la suite ! Une grande partie de la trame a été revue par ma bêta lectrice qui a décelé des incohérences. Du coup les chapitres que j'ai écrits vont subir une relecture et pas mal de modifications. Je vous demanderai d'être patient(e)s mais je n'abuserais pas non plus ne vous inquiétez pas ^^

La suite de Sexto ne devrait pas tarder ainsi que l'OS Konoha Live Messenger !

 **\0/ Bêta Lectrice \0/**

Un grand merci à **Hatsukoi00** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et merci pour ces commentaires constructifs !

 **OOooo…RAR…oooOOO**

 _Pensi :_ Hello ! Effectivement, pour le moment on a l'impression que Sasuke s'en fou un peu mais en fait pas du tout. On en apprend un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

 _Renardeski (Guest)_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :3 J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^

 _Levi_ : Oui c'est fait exprès. C'est un POV Naruto et ensuite Sasuke est un personnage… compliqué et difficile à cerner ^^

 _Guest_ : Merci pour le conseil, j'irais lire cette fiction avec plaisir !

 _Krabe_ : Merci pour la review !

MarilyFa : Hello ! Merci pour la review ! Les moments entre Sasuke et son fils vont arriver. Il y en a un petit peu dans ce chapitre aussi ^^ Menma a des yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs ainsi que des moustaches. Il ressemble autant à Naruto qu'à Sasuke. J'espère que cette suite te plaira :P

.

 **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas encore répondu mais promis je vais le faire !**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 : Les murs ont des oreilles**

 **.  
**

 **.**

Naruto était parti peu après leur courte entrevue. Il avait laissé Menma dans les bras de son père et lui avait dit qu'il repasserait dans une petite heure pour le récupérer avant la fermeture des visites. Sasuke devait passer la nuit à l'hôpital, son état ne lui permettant pas d'être en possession de tous ses moyens. Les médecins lui avaient annoncé qu'il pourrait sortir le lendemain midi si l'examen et la prise de sang donnaient de bons résultats.

Sasuke l'avait remercié du regard avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre. Il n'avait pas vraiment comprit pourquoi d'ailleurs. Probablement pour lui avoir laissé un peu de temps seul avec son fils dans un cadre serein ? De plus, la soudaine douceur dans la voix de Sasuke l'avait quelque peu perturbé pendant leur conversation. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul et qu'il avait le temps de se perdre dans ses songes, cette douceur le dérangeait vraiment, comme si elle n'avait pas été naturelle ou, comme si elle avait été forcée.

Sasuke venait tout juste de sortir d'une anesthésie générale quand Naruto était arrivé. Il était encore affaibli par cette dernière lorsque son coéquipier l'avait assailli avec toutes ses questions. Il était donc normal qu'il n'ait pas réagit avec autant de véhémence que Naruto se l'était imaginé.

Il avait remarqué les gestes de réconfort que Sasuke avait prodigué à Menma, sous le regard curieux de Naruto qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir son ex-coéquipier aussi tendre. Tous ces gestes avaient, semble-t-il, été faits avec un naturel qui avait surpris Naruto. Lui qui pensait que l'Uchiwa était aussi froid qu'une pierre et maladroit comme un buffle pour exprimer ses sentiments, ne semblait rencontrer aucune difficulté à montrer son amour à Menma.

Il l'avait toujours imaginé en père autoritaire et glacial. Mais de toute évidence, Menma était la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour Sasuke, ça crevait les yeux. Tellement que Naruto en ressentait une pointe de jalousie, ce qui était complètement ridicule car Menma était son fils. Mais il lui était encore étranger. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait un enfant et, quand bien même il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, il se sentait gauche et mal à l'aise.

Il sortit de l'hôpital et croisa de nouveau Sakura qui passa devant lui comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, comme s'il n'existait plus à ses yeux. Il soupira, un peu déçu mais surtout blessé. Il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme puisse le rejeter avec une telle véhémence. Cela ne faisait que lui alourdir le cœur. Il entrevoyait peu à peu les dégâts que son acte passé était en train de causer sur son présent, que ça lui plaise ou non. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur l'avalanche qu'il avait déclenchée. Il l'a regardait, impuissant, dévaler la pente jusqu'à ce qu'elle détruise tout sur son passage.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide et fit pratiquement deux fois le tour du village pour réfléchir à sa relation avec Sasuke. Il avait envie de renouer des liens avec lui mais n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Menma les unissait par la force des choses mais à chaque fois que Naruto le voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des flashs de ce moment terrible qu'il avait fait subir à son père.

Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. C'était une chose, aberrante certes, mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Toutefois, si au début il avait cru que ça allait jouer en sa faveur, il s'était rendu compte, au fur et à mesure de leur conversation limpide, que si Sasuke ne ressentait pas de dégoût envers lui, il ne ressentait également ni rancœur, ni haine, ni joie, ni amour, ni rien du tout en fait. Sasuke ne ressentait strictement plus rien pour lui. Les yeux qu'il posait sur lui étaient vides. La lueur de malice qui les animait autrefois du fait de sa simple présence avait disparu.

Il avait l'impression que le brun avait fait table rase de son passé à partir de la naissance de Menma. Plus rien n'avait existé avant cela. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'était même plus un adversaire pour lui. L'idée qu'il développe des sentiments à son égard était sans espoir.

Le soleil déclinait dans le ciel à vue d'œil. Naruto avait finalement passé un peu plus de temps que prévu assis sur le bord de la rive gauche à faire le tri dans ses pensées, à l'ombre des feuilles de cerisiers en fleurs et des bosquets touffus qui délimitaient la frontière de Konoha.

C'est Sai qui le sortit finalement de sa léthargie. Il portait un sac de course dans chaque main et avait aperçu la tête blonde de Naruto, dont le reste du corps était dissimulé derrière les buissons.

\- Salut Naruto ! salua Sai poliment en faisant un signe de main.

Naruto n'était pas forcément ravi qu'on vienne le déranger en cet instant mais fit l'effort de lui rendre son sourire.

Sai commençait à en connaître un sacré rayon sur les émotions humaines à force de lire des livres. Il pouvait aisément détecter que son ami ne semblait pas enclin à la conversion. Il décida de ne pas l'ennuyer trop longtemps mais l'informa quand même de l'échange qu'il avait eu avec la Hokage avant de terminer son service.

\- Hokage-Sama voudrait te voir demain dans son bureau. A 10 heures, l'informa-t-il sommairement, amorçant déjà un mouvement pour se retirer.

Naruto fronça méchamment les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le ninja dessinateur haussa les épaules puis souhaita une bonne soirée à Naruto qui se posait déjà plein de questions.

La vieille voulait le voir pour lui parler de Menma, sans aucun doute. Mais si ce sujet venait sur la table, alors celui du viol et de son jugement à venir également. Sa mâchoire était contractée et ses dents grinçaient les unes contre les autres tant ça l'énervait.

Il était normal qu'il soit puni pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais il y avait des circonstances atténuantes : les faits reprochés étaient vieux de quatre ans et Sasuke refusait catégoriquement de parler de leur 'rencontre' ou, du moins, de tout ce qui avait pu se passer avant que Menma ne vienne au monde.

En fait, s'il était jugé et qu'il était envoyé en prison, Menma se retrouverait à nouveau seul. Sasuke n'ayant pas été encore jugé pour avoir déserté le village et surtout pour avoir fait partie de la clique d'Orochimaru, faisant de lui le nukenin le plus dangereux et le plus recherché, ne pouvait obtenir la garde de l'enfant. Cela pouvait peut-être jouer en sa faveur pour le procès en venir.

Il se dégoûtait de lui-même à essayer de tirer profit de la situation pour se sauver les miches.

iI retourna à l'hôpital pour la troisième fois de la journée. Il n'y avait jamais passé autant de temps de toute sa vie. En entrant dans le Hall il ne prit même pas la peine de s'annoncer à ce connard de réceptionniste et se dirigea directement vers les ascenseurs. Il monta jusqu'au troisième étage et alla jusqu'à la chambre, serpentant dans les dédales du couloir comme un automate.

Devant la porte blanche il fut pris de vertiges et dut se retenir au mur. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis un bon moment (malgré sa petite sieste sur les fauteuils de la salle d'attente pas du tout confortables) et qu'il avait faim. Avec toute cette histoire, il avait oublié de s'alimenter.

Il allait frapper à la porte lorsqu'il perçut des voix différentes provenir de la chambre de Sasuke. Curieux comme il était, il posa son oreille contre le battant en espérant cueillir des bribes de la conversation qui se déroulait à l'intérieur. Il reconnut immédiatement les voix portantes de Tsunade et Sakura.

\- Cette maison est un prêt par le village et il te permettra de vivre avec Menma jusqu'à ce que tu trouves autre chose, était en train d'expliquer Sakura.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter. Et de toute façon je ne compte pas rester ici, rétorqua Sasuke.

\- Mais enfin Sasuke, pense au bien de ton fils ! Tu ne peux pas le trimballer comme ça de village en village, il a besoin d'un environnement stable, de manger convenablement, d'aller à l'école et-

\- T'insinue quoi par-là ? Que je m'occupe mal de mon fils ? Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! s'énerva le garçon.

Naruto n'entendit plus rien quelques secondes. Il imaginait sans difficulté la tête que devait faire Sakura et eut un peu de peine pour elle. Sur ce point, l'Uchiwa n'avait pas changé. Couper la parole à Sakura pour la faire taire était une de ses spécialités lorsqu'ils étaient encore l'équipe sept unie et soudée par les liens de l'amitié.

\- Sasuke, intervint la voix forte de Tsunade, même à travers la porte Naruto n'eut aucune difficulté à percevoir chacun de ses mots. Tu n'as pas le choix. Soit tu acceptes ma proposition, soit tu repars mais sans Menma et surtout avec des centaines d'anbu à tes trousses. Je t'assure que s'ils t'attrapent, je ne te ferais aucun cadeau cette fois.

Ça sonnait clairement comme une menace.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas bien cette histoire de proposition. D'après les bribes qu'il avait entendues, il serait question de prêter un logement à Sasuke pendant un temps indéterminé mais il n'était pas sûr. Néanmoins, si c'était le cas, ce type avait vraiment un traitement de faveur.

Il se colla un peu plus contre la porte et remercia le ciel que le couloir soit désert. Si quelqu'un le surprenait à écouter aux portes des patients, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se justifier auprès des deux femmes qu'il était en train d'espionner.

\- Comme si vous me faisiez un cadeau…, répondit Sasuke avec dédain. Vous me piégez en utilisant Menma, vous êtes lamentables.

Les insultes commencèrent doucement à pleuvoir.

Naruto était impressionné par sa repartie et le ton qu'il employait. Lui n'avait jamais eu le cran de parler comme ça à la rose ou à l'Hokage. En fait il n'en avait pas eu le besoin, les circonstances étaient bien différentes de celles de l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier avait quand même vécu un certain nombre d'années avec le serpent, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit encore plus désagréable que lorsqu'il avait quitté le village.

\- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas revenir ? lui demanda L'Hokage, tentant de calmer le jeu.

Naruto imaginait très bien Sakura pendue aux lèvres de Sasuke en attendant la réponse.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Tu n'es pas très coopératif, constata-t-elle avec regret.

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Vous me regardez avec pitié depuis que vous êtes entrées dans cette pièce. Je déteste ça.

\- Nous ne te regardons pas avec pitié ! s'exclama soudain Sakura, outrée.

Naruto était persuadé du contraire.

\- Pourquoi me prêter un bien gratuitement en plein centre de Konoha alors ? Je suis un Nukenin, vous devriez m'arrêter non ? les titilla-t-il.

\- C'est-à-dire que… ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Naruto change la donne, dit Sakura.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends pas ce que ça vient faire là, trancha-t-il.

Derrière la porte, Naruto tressaillit. Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Les gens avaient la langue bien plus déliée et acerbe quand la personne concernée était absente. Mais il sentait qu'il allait encore plus détester qu'on parle de ce qu'il avait fait. Il se sentait déjà mal. Il se demandait si finalement il devait écouter la suite de la conversation ou s'il ne ferait pas mieux de partir avant d'entendre des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Malgré toute sa bonne foi, son oreille resta collée contre les moulures de la porte.

\- Il y a des circonstances atténuantes. Le fait que tu sois tombé enceint de Menma par exemple, ce qui t'a obligé à rester auprès d'Orochimaru, que tu as finalement tué, débarrassant le monde d'un dangereux criminel de rang S par la même l'occasion, expliqua calmement la cinquième.

Il entendit Sasuke rire de l'autre côté.

\- Ha parce que vous pensez sérieusement que c'est parce que j'étais enceint que je suis resté chez Orochimaru ? éructa-t-il. Eh bien, soit ! Si ça peut arranger mes affaires !

\- Sasuke, un peu de sérieux, s'il te plaît, le reprit la Hokage.

\- Très bien. J'accepte votre proposition, à une condition.

Naruto haussa un sourcil sous la surprise et fronça l'autre d'incompréhension. Il devait en être de même pour les deux femmes présentes dans la pièce avec le nukenin. Il venait d'entendre tellement de choses, il y avait tant d'informations à traiter qu'il avait du mal à se contenir. Il était à la fois curieux d'entendre la suite et voulait en même temps profiter du soulagement qui l'habitait en prenant conscience que Sasuke allait rester au village et que leur fils était dorénavant en sécurité entre les hauts murs de Konoha.

\- Mh. Je t'écoute.

\- Je ne veux pas que Menma soit privé de son autre père, il l'a été déjà trop longtemps. Vous oublierez donc tout ce qu'a pu faire Naruto, imposa Sasuke comme condition.

Naruto entendit des hoquets de surprise et lui-même avait les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes. Pourquoi Sasuke le protégeait-il comme ça ? Il n'avait aucun intérêt. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il sentait déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Mais enfin Sasuke, Naruto doit être jugé pour les horreurs qu'il t'a fait ! s'emporta Sakura.

\- Tu es en train de dire que tu trouves que Menma est une horreur ? C'est ça que t'es en train de dire ? l'attaqua soudainement Sasuke, la fureur faisant trembler ses cordes vocales.

\- Non ! Je… Mais enfin Sasuke, même si Menma est adorable, il n'empêche que Naruto a commis un acte… terrible sur ta personne et il doit être puni pour ce qu'il a fait ! se défendit-elle tant bien que mal.

Sasuke devait être en train de la toiser.

\- Tu me dégoûtes, cracha-t-il, acerbe.

Naruto entendit un sanglot et la seconde d'après des pas rapides approchèrent de la porte. Il se décala sur le côté et se colla droit comme un piquet le long du mur. Il pria pour être devenu transparent et ne pas se faire remarquer.

Sakura sortit en trombe de la chambre en pleurant. Elle ne remarqua pas la présence de Naruto qui tentait de fusionner avec la tapisserie. La porte se referma sur elle-même dans un 'clac' sonore et Naruto vit la jeune fille disparaître au détour d'un couloir. Les pas précipités résonnèrent dans ce qui semblait être un escalier et furent de plus en plus lointains. Il en déduisit que sa coéquipière ne reviendrait pas de sitôt et se recolla contre la porte pour écouter la suite.

Il était tellement surpris des déclarations de Sasuke qu'il était impossible pour lui de partir maintenant. Il ne faisait preuve de plus aucune déontologie, ni d'éthique, c'était bien trop important pour laisser filer la chance d'en savoir plus.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment Sakura peut ressentir une once de sentiment pour l'être vil que tu es, fit froidement la femme restante.

Il put presque voir Sasuke hausser des épaules tellement il le connaissait bien.

\- Il y a encore une chose que tu dois savoir. Je me suis permise de t'ausculter après que nous t'avons opéré, dit-elle d'un ton énigmatique.

Naruto crevait littéralement d'impatience derrière la porte.

\- Hé bien ?

\- Ton utérus est en parfait état de marche. Il n'a pas été endommagé par la naissance de Menma.

\- Mh.

\- Ce qui signifie que si tu le souhaites, tu pourras à nouveau enfanter.

\- J'ai compris.

Naruto avait les jambes flageolantes. Il crut qu'il allait finir par s'écrouler sur le lino.

\- Et que si un jour c'est le cas, il faudra que tu me fasses part des techniques qu'Orochimaru a utilisées pour t'aider à mettre au monde Menma, afin que je puisse moi aussi t'aider, dit Tsunade d'une voix professoral.

\- Hm.

\- Bien. Je m'en vais. Quelqu'un vient récupérer le petit ?

\- Oui. Naruto a dit qu'il viendrait le chercher.

\- Très bien.

\- J'espère que vous tiendrez votre parole, Tsunade, cinquième Hokage.

Un silence se fit et Naruto comprit que la blonde allait sortir de la chambre d'une seconde à l'autre et le découvrir l'oreille collée à la porte. Il se dépêcha de s'enfuir à l'autre bout du couloir pour descendre les escaliers en trombe et prendre l'ascenseur pour remonter et faire croire à Tsunade qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver. C'était complètement stupide mais il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle découvre qu'en réalité il avait tout intercepté de l'échange. Ce dernier contenait des informations strictement confidentielles qui concernaient uniquement Sasuke.

De plus, compte tenu de ce qu'il avait fait, il devait être le dernier au courant que Sasuke était encore capable d'enfanter. Étrangement cette perspective le rendit nerveux sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur –ho, comble de la surprise – Tsunade. Il sortit d'un pas lent mais assuré en espérant secrètement que son souffle s'était suffisamment calmé pour ne pas paraitre suspect.

\- Bonjour Ba-chan ! Je venais récupérer Menma. Est-ce que Sasuke va bien ? s'exclama-t-il en souriant, le tout le plus naturellement du monde tout en sortant de la pièce exiguë.

Tsunade plissa ses petits yeux marron dans sa direction et entra à son tour dans l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton l'emmenant au rez-de-chaussée, et, avant que les portes ne se referment, elle s'adressa à lui :

\- Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse, dit-elle juste avant de disparaître.

Naruto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois alors que son cerveau peinait à lui envoyer des informations cohérentes. Il était sûr d'avoir aperçu une mimique contrariée sur le coin des lèvres de la blonde.

Il regarda les portes en métal gris d'un air interdit avant de secouer la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sasuke tout en songeant que Tsunade savait depuis le début qu'il était là et qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher d'écouter. La première question qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « pourquoi ? ». Mais il s'arrêta là car sa main avait déjà abaissé la poignée de la porte, annonçant sa venue.

Il entra pour la énième fois de la journée dans cette chambre aux odeurs de médicaments. Il aperçut Sasuke qui se trouvait dans l'exacte position dans laquelle il l'avait quitté il y a de cela une heure. Il semblait exaspéré, ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes mangeaient la moitié de ses joues.

Menma dormait encore profondément contre lui. Il en fut surpris car les deux femmes n'avaient pas vraiment fait preuve de discrétion, mais si Menma tenait de lui, alors ce n'était peut-être pas aussi étonnant que ça. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil lourd. Ce constat l'amusa autant qu'il le troubla.

\- Re ! s'annonça Naruto en lui envoyant un grand sourire.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Sasuke. Au fait qu'il l'avait protégé face aux deux femmes qui souhaitaient, apparemment, voir son corps se balancer au bout d'une corde (enfin surtout l'une d'entre elles).

Sasuke ne lui répondit pas et ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient perdus vers la fenêtre, à la recherche de la liberté, qui dévoilait un coucher de soleil doux et agréable, illuminant la chambre de couleurs jaunes et orangées et enveloppant le malade d'un halo spectral. Les cheveux ébène brillaient sous les faisceaux qu'ils recevaient et sa peau de porcelaine paraissait presque encore plus claire.

C'était une belle image. Pourtant Naruto perdit son sourire face à cette mine qui traduisait l'état psychologique instable de son camarade. Son pouce dessinait de petits cercles mécaniques sur l'épaule de Menma alors que son esprit était perdu à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

Naruto s'avança près du lit. Il passa délicatement sa main sur les cheveux de Menma qui avait le pouce dans la bouche, puis la laissa glisser dans son dos, frôlant les doigts de Sasuke au passage. Sa respiration était calme du fait qu'il était lové contre son père et pouvait s'enivrer de son odeur coutumière.

Les caresses qu'il prodiguait restaient superficielles, il ne voulait pas le réveiller, de plus, il n'osait pas trop se laisser aller à des gestes trop affectifs devant Sasuke. Même si celui-ci ne l'empêchait pas de toucher Menma alors qu'il avait très bien remarqué que Naruto attendait un signe de sa part.

Le silence par lequel son rapprochement était accueilli le rassura. Les doigts de Sasuke n'avaient pas tremblé et ne s'étaient pas retirés lorsque leurs peaux s'étaient touchées par inadvertance. Alors peut-être… Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer…

Une pointe de courage et d'espoir l'envahirent à l'idée que, peut-être, son camarade ne le rejetterait pas lorsque, aussi doucement que le toucher d'une plume, ses doigts se poseraient sur la joue pâle de l'homme. A peine l'eut-il pensé qu'il constatait avec effroi que le bout de ses doigts était posé contre la joue de Sasuke.

L'instant d'après, Sasuke eut un violent mouvement de recul, s'arrachant le plus loin possible que sa condition le lui permettait de cette main qu'il toisa, comme si elle était dangereuse, puis il fixa Naruto, les yeux empreints d'angoisse. Dans le même mouvement, Naruto avait reculé sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il la frotta sur le bas de son tee-shirt comme pour essuyer le mal qu'elle incarnait tout en se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir su contrôler son corps.

C'était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il se laisse aller de la sorte. Il comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de toucher Sasuke de cette manière, ou du moins, pas encore.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…, s'excusa piteusement Naruto en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Sasuke le sonda étrangement, redoutant de trouver dans ses pupilles un éclat particulièrement sombre qui lui rappellerait sans aucun doute de très mauvais souvenirs. Mais il ne trouva rien de semblable.

Toutefois, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Le fait que j'accepte d'être courtois avec toi pour Menma ne signifie pas que tu peux te permettre ce genre de choses. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru Naruto mais ne t'avise plus jamais de poser un doigt sur moi, le menaça-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Naruto sentit quelque chose se briser à l'intérieur de lui. Il s'était laissé bercer d'illusions. Il avait cru que si Sasuke le laissait autant approcher de leur fils, c'était aussi parce que lui-même le souhaitait. Il ne s'était jamais autant fourvoyé. La dure réalité qui se reflétait dans les iris orageux lui fit prendre conscience à quel point il était tombé bas dans son estime. Et le fait qu'il comprenne que toute cette fausse gentillesse et douceur n'était qu'une façade pour préserver Menma lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

\- Je… Je ne le ferai plus…, promit Naruto tristement.

Le petit Menma s'éveilla à ce moment-là dans un grand bâillement. Naruto fit l'effort de masquer sa tristesse en affichant un sourire éblouissant à son fils. C'était le jeu de rôle le plus horrible qui soit que de faire semblant devant le petit garçon que ses deux papas s'entendaient à merveille alors que le lien d'amitié qui les avait unis des années plus tôt était complètement brisé. Et qu'il ne pourrait être réparé.

Il était à deux doigts de pleurer, il le savait. Ses yeux devaient briller d'une lueur étrange car l'enfant eut une moue interrogative en voyant son visage.

\- Tu as fait une sacrée sieste bonhomme ! s'exclama Naruto pour détourner son attention.

Le petit se frotta les yeux en baillant une nouvelle fois, sortant difficilement de son lourd sommeil.

\- Menma, tu vas aller chez Naruto le temps que je me rétablisse, d'accord ? fit tendrement Sasuke en utilisant ses doigts comme un peigne dans les cheveux du petit garçon.

Celui-ci, encore à moitié dans les vapes, hocha simplement de la tête.

Naruto prit l'initiative de le prendre à bras. Instinctivement, les petites mains s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et son visage tout chaud vint se nicher sur sa clavicule.

\- Il est K.O, constata-t-il en sentant le petit corps de détendre entre ses bras musclés.

\- Ça fait un petit moment qu'il n'a pas pu dormir correctement, expliqua Sasuke.

Naruto acquiesça silencieusement sans rien ajouter. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir de la chambre. Il voulait encore profiter de la présence de Sasuke, même si ce n'était probablement pas le cas pour ce dernier.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu poursuivi ? questionna-t-il, malgré tout curieux.

\- Mh… Laisse-moi réfléchir. Peut-être parce que ma tête est mise à prix un peu partout ? dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Instaurer un simple dialogue n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'il avait pu le penser.

\- Est-ce d'autres personnes que nous sont au courant pour l'existence de Menma ?

Sasuke le fixa quelques secondes. Secondes qui suffirent à le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Oui. Beaucoup de monde je crois. Je ne suis pas passé longtemps inaperçu avec un enfant collé à moi, répondit-il.

\- Est-ce que…-

\- Non, le devança Sasuke. Personne ne sait qui est la 'mère'.

Naruto parut soulagé mais Sasuke poursuivit :

\- Ou peut-être que si, en fait. Kabuto est encore en vie, amoché mais en vie. Il connaît ce secret, avoua Sasuke sans avoir l'air d'être inquiet.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose que l'ancien bras droit d'Orochimaru soit au courant de ça.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il tenta de faire le point sur lui-même. Il avait allongé Menma, qui s'était rendormi sur son épaule pendant le trajet, dans son lit. Il s'était fait chauffer une tisane avec douze sucres, il en avait besoin.

Sasuke et lui avaient continué à discuter de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à court d'idées pour rester dans la chambre et profiter de sa compagnie (peu agréable certes, mais c'était mieux que rien du tout). Un sujet en particulier lui avait chatouillé le bout de la langue mais il avait ravalé sa salive avant de dire quoique ce soit concernant l'éveil précoce de Menma aux sharigans.

Il but quelques gorgées de sa tisane et jeta un regard sur la boule que formait son fils sous la couette.

Ce besoin de toucher Sasuke se faisait de plus en plus fort au fil des jours et même des heures. Il avait l'impression qu'une force invisible prenait le contrôle de son corps lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité de son ex-coéquipier et lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Cela commençait à l'inquiéter un peu. Il désirait poser ses mains sur lui, le caresser et prendre soin de sa peau. Il voulait lui faire du bien.

Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, son doigt était de lui-même venu à la rencontre de la joue cristalline. Il avait ressenti comme un courant électrique le traverser car cette peau, il l'avait déjà goutée, quatre ans plus tôt. Son corps s'en rappelait, il la reconnaissait et les souvenirs de sa douceur et de son goût troublaient ses sens.

Il en eut des frissons. De désir mais aussi d'horreur face à ce qu'il éprouvait. Il craignait de perdre le contrôle une nouvelle fois et ceci était évidemment inconcevable.

Il ne voulait plus lui faire de mal. Il ressentait la nécessité de lui montrer qu'il était loin d'être la bête sauvage qu'il avait été, et, qu'entre ses mains pouvait se loger de la douceur. Il y avait aussi ce besoin de rétablir l'image du garçon joviale et candide qu'il eut jadis été dans son esprit.

Il regarda Menma, paisiblement endormi sur ses draps miteux. Il ne pouvait pas élever le petit dans un taudis pareil, ce n'était pas sain pour lui. Il lui fallait au moins sa propre chambre. Même s'il n'aurait pas dû l'entendre – mais il l'avait entendu quand même – Sasuke allait avoir une maison en prêt, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait au moins avoir de la place pour garder Menma.

Il se demanda s'il serait à la hauteur pour élever un enfant qui avait été conçu dans la douleur. Le visage de Menma lui montrait à quel point lui et Sasuke pouvait faire de belles choses ensemble. Il avait tout gâché et les choses semblaient perdues pour toujours.

\- Papa…, gémit Menma dans son sommeil.

Naruto s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit en face du visage endormit. Une petite main apparut de sous la couette et vint de poser sur son nez. Il sentait les petits doigts caresser sa peau et se mit à sourire bêtement.

Il se déshabilla et s'allongea dans le lit en prenant son fils dans ses bras, tout contre sa poitrine. Le temps n'était plus aux lamentations, ni à penser sans cesse à comment récupérer l'amitié de Sasuke, mais bien de s'occuper de son fils. Le reste, il verrait après.

.

.

 **« A suivre »**

* * *

Pas de mots compliqués dont je suis experte dans ce chapitre ^^

J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant ! Le prochain chapitre est un flash back, on va en apprendre beaucoup plus sur Sasuke et ce qu'il ressent pour Naruto.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez des problèmes de post en ce moment sur FFN mais j'ai quand j'ai posté la suite de mon OS (Konoha Live Messenger) il n'y a pas eu de mail ni rien et je recevais une review sur deux dans ma boite mail.

Bref !

Bisous, à la prochaine !

Lovekisshu


	10. 7 mois et ton coeur qui bat

**Notes :** Bonjour ! Je suis toujours aussi désolée pour l'attente qui s'allonge de plus en plus entre chaque chapitre mais je vous assure que je fais de mon mieux pour trouver du temps pour écrire et vous offrir des chapitres de qualité. Des fois, je pense qu'il vaut mieux être patient et être satisfait de sa lecture que d'avoir la lecture trop vite et être déçu ^^

Sinon, je pense que vous l'avez tous vu mais mon OS Konoha Live Messenger est terminé :p Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lu, qu'attendez-vous ? Huhu

 **Bêta Lectrice :** Un grand merci à **Hatsukoi00** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre et merci pour ces commentaires constructifs ! Je vous assure qu'il y a eu beaucoup de travail sur ce chapitre, il a été très compliqué à écrire et à corriger.

 **OOooo…RAR…oooOOO**

 _Pensi :_ Haha ^^ j'ai de plus en plus de retard c'est affreux, j'ai honte ! Tsunade aura un rôle assez important dans la suite, notamment envers Naruto (mais je ne dis rien de plus ^^). Elle n'apprécie pas trop Sasuke qu'elle ne connaît pas et qui arrive pour mettre la pagaille (entre autre). Parfois, elle a du mal à se retenir de sortir des phrases pas très sympathiques ^^ Mais c'est Tsunade, elle est comme ça. Elle est très diplomate mais quand ça l'énerve trop, elle reste spontanée.

 _Renardeski (Guest) :_ Merci pour ta review ! Tout à fait, Sakura pourrait très bien s'en prendre à Menma, mais sachant que c'est son fils, osera-t-elle seulement ? Tsunade n'est pas censé prendre parti mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne porte pas Sasuke dans son cœur et adore Naruto. Cette situation est difficile pour elle. Elle tente de rester le plus neutre possible mais parfois il y a des ratés ^^

 _MarilyFa_ : Sakura est un personnage qu'on n'apprécie pas beaucoup en général. Dans cette fiction c'est le cas, je ne lui ai pas donné le bon rôle. Après, je trouve qu'elle fait plus pitié qu'autre chose à vouloir essayer de récupérer Sasuke par tous les moyens alors qu'elle sait que son rêve est réduit à néant.

 _Levi_ : Merciii :3 Haha, Naruto va devoir user de ses charmes et aussi de ses discours pour faire tomber Sasuke dans ses bras. Ce qu'il a fait n'est pas rien quand même.

 **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 10 : 7 mois et ton cœur qui bat**

 **.**

 ***Repère d'Orochimaru – 3 ans et 5 mois plus tôt***

Il soupira. Se tourna. Soupira de nouveau. Se tourna de l'autre côté et grimaça. Il finit par se mettre sur le dos. C'était définitivement dans cette position qu'il avait le moins mal. Il fixa l'obscurité, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la petite chose qui grandissait en lui tout en caressant son ventre rebondi d'une main tendre.

Sept mois. Il en était à sept mois de grossesse et il trouvait qu'il était déjà gonflé comme un ballon de baudruche. Il se trouvait énorme et déformé, ne se reconnaissant même plus dans le miroir. Il avait pris beaucoup de poids et avait du mal à marcher, se traînant difficilement pour ne serait-ce qu'aller aux toilettes.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à accepter cette chose. Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de se poignarder pour arracher ce qui était en train de prendre vie en lui. Cette situation était injuste, tout était arrivé par un concours de circonstances qu'il n'avait pas pu maîtriser et, surtout, qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Il était passé par plusieurs états avant d'en arriver à celui de l'acceptation. Ce n'était même pas vraiment de l'acceptation, mais plutôt du détachement. Il avait compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'ouvrir en deux, par manque de courage peut-être, et qu'il était condamné à mettre au monde cet enfant.

Sous la contrainte, on lui avait administré des médicaments pour le maintenir tranquille. Son alimentation était scrupuleusement surveillée par Orochimaru qui, chaque jour, lorgnait son ventre qui devenait de plus en plus rond.

Parfois, il y posait une main visqueuse, sans prêter attention au regard de haine que lui renvoyait Sasuke. Sentir la main de son maître contre son épiderme était une sensation très désagréable, mais pire que ça, comprendre que l'enfant l'intéressait le rendait malade. Il savait que son maître était au courant. Cette lueur perfide qui était tapie au fond de ses yeux ne lui avait laissé aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait eu connaissance de l'identité du « _géniteur_ ».

Dès qu'il le croisait au détour d'un couloir, dehors ou encore dans la salle où ils prenaient leur repas, Sasuke posait une main possessive sur son ventre. L'idée de devoir partager cet enfant avec son maître lui tordait l'estomac et le protéger de cette ordure lui était apparue comme une évidence.

Il avait évidemment stoppé les entrainements le temps d'arriver à terme. Il passait la plupart de ses journées à lire ou à écrire, enfermé dans l'une des nombreuses chambres qu'abritait le repère. D'ailleurs, il avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais dormir deux fois de suite au même endroit par peur d'être rejoint par son maître. Il savait bien que changer de chambre n'empêcherait en rien le serpent de venir le trouver, c'était son repaire après tout, il le connaissait mieux que quiconque, mais l'idée le rassurait un peu.

Une crampe le fit grimacer et il finit par se lever. Il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes, ce qui arrivait environ toutes les dix minutes, le fœtus appuyant sur sa vessie.

Il sortit dans les couloirs aux tentures rouges et noires et se traina jusqu'aux WC les plus proches. Parcourir seulement une cinquantaine de mètres l'essoufflait et il dut s'appuyer contre le mur, se soutenant à l'aide de son épaule. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne le croise mais déjà il pouvait entendre des pas s'approcher.

Il entra dans les toilettes et s'enferma le plus vite possible dans une cabine. Depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger ni se défendre correctement il évitait de croiser qui que ce soit : les nombreux sous-fifres d'Orochimaru, qui s'amusaient de son état, en profitaient pour l'insulter sachant qu'il ne pouvait répondre par la violence.

Il baissa son pantalon en lin et s'assit sur la cuvette. Avec ce ventre il n'était plus capable de viser droit et avait opté pour l'option, certes pas la plus virile, mais la plus sûre. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il maudissait Naruto. Mais plus encore, il maudissait le taré qui lui avait implanté cet utérus. Pendant un moment, il ne savait plus qui de Naruto ou de Orochimaru était le pire.

Après le viol, son esprit avait été embrumé. Il avait passé des jours dans le brouillard, incapable de savoir si ce qui s'était passé avait été réel ou non. Un débat intérieur avait pris place en lui et sa bonne conscience avait tonitrué ' _Naruto ne serait jamais capable de faire un truc pareil_ '. Mais pourtant, les douleurs lancinantes de son anus et de son bas-ventre étaient bien réelles, lui faisant reprendre à chaque fois pied avec la réalité.

Alors il avait fini par l'admettre. Admettre que Naruto n'était pas si parfait que ça. Et, même s'il le lui avait montré de la plus ignoble des façons, il était rassuré intérieurement de savoir qu'il n'était désormais plus le seul à avoir du sang sur les mains. D'une certaine façon, il partageait avec Naruto un secret écœurant et dérangeant. Lui qui s'était promis de ne jamais tuer des innocents, avait fini par rompre avec ses principes. Dans les innombrables galeries souterraines des repaires du Sanin, il avait tué. Plusieurs fois. La seule différence entre lui et les autres partisans, était qu'il n'avait jamais pris de plaisir à voir des êtres mourir sous ses yeux.

Il avait franchi la limite qu'il s'était imposé. Peut-être que Naruto aussi, d'une certaine façon.

Il s'était longtemps demandé ce que son ex-coéquipier avait pensé de son acte. Avait-il été rebuté de lui-même ? Choqué ? Horrifié ? Ce que lui-même avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait tué pour la première fois ? Il s'était même imaginé que, rongé par le remord, Naruto serait venu s'excuser en s'aplatissant à ses pieds pour se faire pardonner. Mais il avait été déçu de constater qu'aucune chevelure blonde n'avait eu l'audace de pointer le bout de son nez à l'horizon. Enfin, ce n'était pas étonnant, les repères d'Orochimaru étaient extrêmement difficiles à trouver.

Plus les semaines passaient, plus il prenait du recul sur la situation et plus il se demandait la façon dont il devrait agir le jour où il recroiserait la route de son agresseur. Il était évident que ça allait arriver. Mais les choses seraient bien différentes des nombreuses courses-poursuites qu'ils avaient eues auparavant car, il y aurait dorénavant l'existence de cet enfant qui les liait à jamais.

Mais pour le moment, il devait mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto. De la haine, évidemment, mais pas que cela. Et c'était bien là tout le problème. Il en venait à ressentir de la pitié pour le garçon qui était tombé si bas dans les noirceurs de ce monde. En outre, puisqu'il avait beaucoup de temps à perdre, nombre de souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface, ramenant avec eux des sentiments lointains, presque fantomatiques, qui l'avaient assailli comme une illusion.

Ces sentiments gênants, qu'il avait tenté d'oublier définitivement, lui rappelait à quel point il avait été faible. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de leur existence qu'il avait décidé de quitter Konoha quelques années plus tôt, emportant avec lui son lourd secret.

Oui. Il avait été amoureux de Naruto. Amoureux au point qu'il en était venu à ne plus supporter la présence de Sakura entre eux et plus particulièrement le regard brillant que portait son ancien camarade sur la jeune femme. Il n'était pas ignorant des sentiments que Naruto avait envers Sakura, ce dernier ne s'en cachait absolument pas, ignorant totalement ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de l'Uchiwa. Il n'avait rien fait pour le lui montrer non plus car ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé sa vie. Pas avec un garçon.

L'éloignement avait été sa seule issue possible. Déjà tourmenté par l'image de son frère qu'il s'était juré d'abattre, il avait profité de son allégeance à Orochimaru pour régler l'autre problème en même temps. Pendant un temps, il avait cru que fuir Naruto fonctionnait.

Il avait été tellement pris par les entraînements avec son répugnant de maître qu'il n'avait plus eu assez de temps pour penser à autre chose que 'manger' et 'dormir'. Il était loin de se douter que, lorsque le Sanin et lui partiraient arpenter les routes pour diverses missions, il serait envahi de ses souvenirs douloureux.

Les mois qu'il venait de passer à s'entraîner sans plus penser au garçon l'avait convaincu que ce qu'il avait ressenti pour lui n'était alors que passager. Il était adolescent et Naruto avait été la personne la plus présente et la plus proche de lui. Il s'était simplement fourvoyé dans ses sentiments, n'avait pas fait la différence entre un attachement amical et de l'amour. Mais ses convictions s'étaient écroulées comme un vulgaire château de cartes à l'instant même où il s'était mis à penser un peu trop.

Il revoyait Naruto, attablé en face de lui dans son restaurant de nouilles préféré, à engloutir des ramens à s'en faire exploser l'estomac. D'autres fois, il revoyait le blond suspendu par les pieds en-dessous du pont Fuju de Konoha, en train de s'entraîner à attraper des carpes à mains nues. D'autres souvenirs encore, tous parsemés de cette chevelure blonde étincelante au soleil, de ce sourire joviale, de ses yeux uniques et de « ce » regard que Sasuke était le seul à recevoir, un regard qui brillait et qui lui criait sans cesse _« je suis heureux à tes côtés. »._

Ce jour-là, Sasuke s'était stoppé net en plein milieu d'une route sablonneuse qu'il arpentait avec son maître. Il se souvient avoir posé les yeux sur le Sanin en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, loin de son meilleur ami, loin du garçon qui faisait battre son cœur comme jamais personne n'avait pu le faire. Mais bien vite, le trouble s'était dissipé. Il avait secoué la tête, comme pour jeter ces images à la corbeille, et avait continué sa route. Dès lors, il avait su qu'il aurait beau essayer d'oublier, ses sentiments, ces ' _choses'_ malsaines qui l'habitaient, l'empoisonneraient encore.

Un souvenir en particulier le hantait et le rongeait chaque jour un peu plus, le torturant au point qu'il avait failli quitter le Sanin pour retourner à Konoha auprès de son ami. Il y avait eu une fête foraine qui s'était installée dans le centre du village, de celles qui illuminent une ville toute entière par ses guirlandes colorées et qui embaument les rues de l'odeur de nourriture suintant l'huile. Il y avait un feu d'artifice prévu à minuit et Naruto avait supplié Sasuke de l'accompagner. Il avait feint l'ennuie alors qu'en réalité, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vivant qu'au travers des yeux bleus du garçon.

Il se souvenait que les rues grouillaient de monde. La musique retentissait au-delà des murs. Il avait accompagné Naruto à des stands de tir à la carabine et avait pu constater à quel point ce dernier visait comme un pied. Il avait pris sa place pour l'aider à remporter au moins une partie, et aussi un peu pour l'impressionner. Il lui avait donc permis de remporter un lot. Naruto avait choisi une peluche mais surtout, il l'avait enlacé pour le remercier, ne se rendant pas du tout compte des rougeurs qui avaient élues domicile sur les joues de Sasuke à ce moment-là.

Lorsqu'il était rentré dans son petit chez lui, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Naruto allaient au-delà de l'amitié. Il y avait eu assez de signaux pour le comprendre : le cœur battant la chamade au moindre sourire ou frôlement de peau, et, surtout, le désir sexuel qui s'était fait très présent les derniers mois qu'il avait passé à ses côtés.

Jusqu'à ce que Naruto le viole sauvagement, il n'avait pas réussi à effacer l'image de ses sourires radieux. Depuis, celle de ses crocs luisants et de ses yeux possédés l'avait superposé. Pourtant, même avec ce que Naruto lui avait fait vivre, il était toujours habité par le regret en plus de la colère sourde qu'il ressentait envers lui. S'il n'était pas parti de Konoha, aurait-il pu vivre quelque chose avec lui ? S'il n'était pas parti, Naruto l'aurait-il violé ?

Tant de questions qui n'auraient probablement jamais de réponse. Et aujourd'hui il était là, assis comme une femme sur les toilettes, à pisser comme le pédé qu'il était et surtout, enceint de Naruto, le garçon qu'il avait aimé et qui l'avait violé. Cela sonnait un peu comme un cauchemar.

Sasuke tira la chasse d'eau et sortit de la cabine pour se laver les mains et se regarder dans le miroir. Ou plutôt, regarder son ventre rond. Il y posa la main. Il pouvait sentir quelques mouvements parfois. Quand ça arrivait, il se sentait perdu face à cette chose dans son corps. Il était un homme, pas une femme, rien n'était naturel dans le fait de porter un être humain en son sein. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait de détester ce fœtus, quelque chose de fort et qui dépassait la compréhension humaine.

Il avait eu de nombreuses occasions de flirter avec d'autres garçons ici, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Certains sous-fifres d'Orochimaru avaient son âge, voire un peu plus, mais aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à attirer son attention comme pouvait si bien le faire son camarade autrefois. A Konoha, à peine Naruto apparaissait-il dans son champ de vision que ses yeux de lynx le repéraient et ne le quittaient plus.

Il s'était convaincu que s'il ne partait pas, il finirait par blesser la jeune fille aux cheveux roses pour le seul tort qu'elle avait de plaire à Naruto. C'était un argument de plus à ajouter à sa longue liste, mais un argument qui avait son poids.

Il se frotta le front. Penser à ça maintenant le rendait morose. Parce que le Naruto qu'il avait connu à cette époque-là n'avait rien à voir avec le Naruto qu'il avait croisé dans la forêt. Il devait faire le deuil de cette personne car elle n'était plus de ce monde.

Ce jour fatidique, il avait fui le repaire d'Orochimaru pour respirer. Juste avant, Kabuto lui avait fait avaler de force un médicament qui avait troublé sa vision et qui avait atrophié des muscles pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas n'importe quoi, comme s'ouvrir l'abdomen pour tenter d'arracher son nouvel organe.

Il avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance des gardes et s'était enfoncé dans la plaine rocheuse. Il avait couru aussi vite qu'il avait pu malgré les sueurs qui le submergeaient et sa force qui le quittait. Il avait fini sa course en rampant, s'enfonçant à la lisière d'une forêt broussailleuse, pensant pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Le temps s'était écoulé d'une manière totalement étrange. La notion d'heures ou de minutes n'avait plus vraiment eu de sens et tout ce dont il se souvenait était d'avoir passé son visage à l'eau fraîche et de s'être reposé contre un tronc en gardant le visage levé vers la cime des conifères. Tout s'était mis à tourner autour de lui avec, en prime, la sensation d'avoir un nid d'abeilles dans les oreilles. Il avait eu l'impression de tanguer comme s'il était sur un bateau en train d'affronter la colère de la mer. Au bout d'un moment, les effets avaient fini par de dissiper quelque peu et le bourdonnement avait disparu, lui laissant récupérer un peu d'équilibre.

C'est alors que Naruto avait déboulé devant lui, les yeux à l'affut, les cheveux ébouriffés et le souffle erratique. La première chose à laquelle il avait pensé fut qu'il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait regretté d'être sous l'emprise du médicament, car il aurait aimé pouvoir être capable d'affronter Naruto, pour lui montrer combien lui aussi était devenu beau, fort et habile.

Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et il avait été plus que conscient de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il avait vécu la scène de l'extérieur comme un spectateur dans une salle de cinéma, comme s'il était hors de son corps. Il avait vu Naruto devenir violent, ses pupilles s'étaient rétrécies en une fente inquiétante et ses iris océan s'étaient nimbés de flammes orange.

Son visage s'était retrouvé contre la terre sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement ce qu'il se passait. La douleur, il ne s'en souvenait pas non plus. Les médicaments avaient suffisamment anesthésié son corps mais aussi son cerveau qui nageait dans une sorte de mélasse indigeste, de fouilli total. Un peu comme si ses membres étaient bloqués dans du goudron encore chaud, le tenant prisonnier, l'empêchant de fuir.

Ce qu'avait subi son corps était le cadet de ses soucis. Ce n'était déjà plus qu'un outil de travail à ce moment-là et il se souciait peu de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. A force d'accompagner Orochimaru et Kabuto en mission et d'observer passivement leurs méthodes pour obtenir des informations, il avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'un jour, il finirait lui aussi par se faire abuser comme les victimes de ses acolytes. Cela faisait partie de son travail. Il avait déjà utilisé son charme pour attirer des hommes dans des pièges montés par Kabuto.

Non. Ce qui était incompréhensible était que ce soit Naruto qui avait pris la place d'un mec lambda pour le violer. C'était ça qu'il avait du mal à digérer. Les autres, il ne les connaissait pas, ils pouvaient bien abuser de lui comme bon leur semblait, mais pas _lui_. Pas Naruto. Il l'avait trahi.

Même si la colère qui l'habitait vis-à-vis de Naruto ne le quittait jamais vraiment, il avait essayé de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Car au fond de lui, il était convaincu que Naruto, seul, n'aurait jamais pu poser la main sur lui pour lui faire du mal. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose l'y avait forcément poussé.

Il avait même songé que Naruto n'avait pas croisé son chemin par hasard ce jour-là, qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte prédestinés à se rencontrer. D'autant plus que tous les éléments étaient réunis pour que leur échange se termine de cette manière : lui étant faible, Naruto n'étant plus lui-même. Tout ça n'était pas qu'une simple coïncidence. Sa seule et unique consolation dans toute cette histoire était qu'il avait au moins échappé à l'horreur ultime de porter le rejeton d'Orochimaru.

Une remontée acide lui piqua la gorge et il se pencha juste à temps pour vomir dans le lavabo.

Il vomissait souvent, au moins une fois par jour. Kabuto l'avait vaguement rassuré en lui disant que c'était une réaction normale de son corps qui ne comprenait pas la venue en grand nombre d'hormones féminines dans son organisme masculin. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait lui faire confiance mais dans tous les cas, il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Il se rinça la bouche plusieurs fois pour faire disparaître le goût de la bile et se saisit d'un peu de papier pour essuyer les commissures de ses lèvres. Il se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir pour constater son teint blafard et les cernes noirs qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage. Il se sentait faible et lourd.

Son organisme n'avait pas rejeté l'utérus, à son grand dam mais aussi à son grand soulagement car si rejet il y avait eu, sa mort serait probablement survenue dans les jours suivants. S'il en était ressortit vivant, cela n'aurait pas été sans séquelles graves et handicapantes.

Il aurait très bien pu vivre avec cet organe dans le secret. Il aurait fait en sorte que jamais personne ne le découvre. Mais il avait fallu que Naruto s'y mêle, qu'il « _foute encore la merde_ » comme il avait toujours su bien le faire et qu'il chamboule une fois de plus son existence en lui plantant un fœtus dans le corps. Fœtus dont il avait tenté de nier l'existence avant d'en avoir la preuve réelle sous les yeux, sur l'écran télé en noir et blanc de la salle d'opération.

En une fraction de seconde il avait vu toute sa vie basculer et sa liberté lui être volée. Accepter cette situation n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait envisagé à ce moment-là et pourtant aujourd'hui il savait qu'il ne laisserait personne toucher à ce petit être qui grandissait en lui. En sept mois, il s'y était attaché. Plus besoin de chercher une femme quelconque pour lui faire une descendance : il l'a portait en son sein.

Il sortit des toilettes un peu retourné par tous les souvenirs qui avaient ressurgi. Lorsqu'il avait rejoint Orochimaru, il s'était préparé à vivre des choses terribles, mais jamais il n'avait songé que cela puisse être encore pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Il s'adossa au mur du couloir et ferma les paupières pour se remettre de son estomac qui se contractait encore dû à sa récente régurgitation. Il posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa peau tendue à l'extrême, pour se rendre compte une énième fois que tout ça n'était pas un mauvais rêve mais bien la réalité. De quelle manière allait-il donner naissance à cet enfant ? Allait-il survivre à ce traumatisme ?

Perdu dans ses songes et ayant baissé quelque peu sa vigilance, il n'entendit ni ne sentit une forme sombre se glisser furtivement dans son dos. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'une main froide et émaciée se posa sur la sienne qui était sur son ventre et qu'un souffle putride cogna contre son cou, lui arrivant jusqu'aux narines. Un poids vint se coller contre lui et au même instant, le bébé donna un grand coup de pied qui fut visible à travers le tee-shirt moulant (par la force des choses) qu'il portait.

\- Mhh. Notre bébé à l'air en pleine forme, susurra Orochimaru, ignorant que son élève était sur le point de vomir à nouveau, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que tout à l'heure.

\- Ce n'est pas ' _notre'_ bébé, cracha Sasuke d'un ton acide.

Ses Sharingan sortis, il essaya de se dégager de la main puissante du serpent. Son corps entier en frissonnait de dégoût.

Orochimaru l'enveloppa de son autre bras et le serra plus que nécessaire contre lui. Dans son ventre, la progéniture de Sasuke semblait elle aussi être rebutée par la présence de l'homme et redoubla d'intensité dans les coups qu'elle envoyait.

\- Comment cela ? s'étonna faussement le serpent en se penchant contre le visage de son élève. Oh, je comprends, tu souhaites à ce point mon corps ? siffla-t-il.

Sasuke se retourna vivement, s'extirpant tant bien que mal des bras du Sanin.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? s'inquiéta Sasuke en le voyant s'approcher de lui les yeux pétillants de… d'envie ?

\- Je vois bien ce désir dans tes yeux de porter ma chair et mon sang. Je te donnerais ce que tu souhaites, Sasuke, maintenant si tu le veux.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Orochimaru plongea l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux ébène du garçon et se pencha pour embrasser l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux d'horreur, comprenant où voulait en venir son maître. Le poing partit tout seul et s'abattit violemment dans le visage cadavérique de son homologue. Ce dernier ricana en frottant sa joue endolorie et, comme pour instaurer un état de peur permanent, il glissa son index sur l'épiderme tendu de l'Uchiwa et planta son regard dangereux dans le sien :

\- Peut-être devrais-tu envisager sérieusement la question, si tu tiens tant à garder celui-ci…, dit-il d'une voix sombre en désignant du regard le ventre rebondi.

Les virgules du Sharigan se mirent à tournoyer, menaçantes.

Orochimaru se recula, son sourire ne quittant plus ses lèvres quasi inexistantes, et partit, laissant flotter dans l'air comme une odeur acide. Sasuke, seul avec ses démons et terrifié par les sous-entendus explicites qu'il venait d'entendre, devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper de ses griffes.

Tout son être lui criait « _danger_ ».

Et alors qu'il pensait s'écrouler sur le sol de désespoir, constatant avec épouvante qu'un piège venait de se refermer sur lui, il entendit en son for intérieur un son dont il n'avait pas perçu l'intensité jusqu'alors. Il se concentra pour percevoir ce battement qui faisait écho au sien, résonnant à l'unisson avec son coeur mais pas à la même cadence. Les pulsations étaient rapides et pratiquement cachées par les siennes qui étaient beaucoup plus fortes, mais il les entendait. Ce phénomène eut le don de l'apaiser, de le plonger dans un univers empli de douceur.

Le soir dans son lit, il se recroquevilla et s'endormit en écoutant le son du cœur de son enfant battre en lui. Il ne se sentait plus seul.

.

 **« A suivre »**

 **.**

Voilà ! On en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Sasuke et Naruto ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Bisous, à la prochaine !

Lovekisshu


	11. Jugement

**Note : **Hello tout le monde ! Je suis ravie de vous poster la suite de La Clef De Ma Prison. Cette semaine a été très compliquée pour moi en terme de travail, je suis rentrée très tard à chaque fois et je n'ai pas pu avancer beaucoup dans mes écrits (et je vous jure que ça me bouffe). Je vous poste la suite en étant malade (surmenage).

 **Note 2** : Une note vous attend à la fin du chapitre.

 **Bêta Lectrice : **Un grand merci à **Hatsukoi00** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

 **OOooo…RAR…oooOOO**

 _Pensi : _Contente que ce chapitre réponde à pas mal de tes questions. Les flash back sont fait pour ça et ils sont nécessaire pour comprendre le pourquoi et le comment est Sasuke dans le présent ^^

 _Renardeski (Guest) : _Merci pour ta review ! On retourne dans le présent dans ce chapitre ci, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

 _Dr Lolo_ : Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement je me souviens que tu avais laissé quelques reviews ^^ Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise. Désolée pour les retards, je sais que cela peut être frustrant mais comme je le note souvent je suis overbookée en ce moment et c'est très compliqué pour moi de respecter le timing. Je rentre vers 20h du boulot le soir et malheureusement je ne peux pas passer mes soirées à écrire car j'ai d'autres choses à faire. De plus, j'écris pour le plaisir donc je ne veux pas que cela devienne une contrainte, ce serait dommage ^^

 _Levi_ : Merciii pour ta review qui m'a fait rire et qui m'a beaucoup touchée ! Tu as tout à fait compris pour l'état de Sasuke. Il ne peut pas se résoudre à détester cet enfant, pas parce qu'il ne veut pas, mais parce qu'il n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Merci, merci et milles mercis pour tes compliments ! Rien n'est plus beau pour un auteur qu'on lui dise qu'il écrit bien ^^

 _Lyz_ : Merci beaucoup je suis contente que tu aies aimé !

 **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 : Jugement**

 **.**

 ***Konoha – Aujourd'hui***

Le lendemain, Naruto s'était levé de bonne humeur malgré ses membres endoloris d'avoir dormi sur la chaise de la cuisine pour laisser le lit à Menma. Il avait eu tellement peur d'écraser le petit corps sous le sien en dormant qu'il avait jugé plus sage de quitter le lit pour finir sa nuit ailleurs.

Son réveil matinal étonna beaucoup les marchands qui l'aperçurent déambuler à toute vitesse entre les étalages pour trouver un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Comme il ne savait pas ce que Sasuke donnait à manger à Menma le matin, il acheta des céréales, du lait (le sien traînait depuis trois mois dans son frigo, il doutait qu'il soit encore comestible et empoisonner le fil de Uchiwa Sasuke n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée), des petits pains au chocolat, des gâteaux, des crêpes et d'autres choses sucrées qui vida littéralement son porte-monnaie grenouille.

Quand il rentra à nouveau chez lui, Le petit garçon dormait encore, le pouce dans la bouche. Il le réveilla lentement. Il se sentit fautif de le réveiller si tôt dans la journée alors que le petit garçon semblait épuisé à cause de la multitude d'événements dont il avait été témoin. Menma papillonna des yeux et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Naruto l'installa sur ses genoux pour lui montrer ses différentes emplettes et lui laissa le choix pour se constituer son repas.

Les yeux de Menma se mirent à briller devant cet étalage de nourriture. Il se jeta littéralement dessus tel un animal affamé. Ce n'est qu'après avoir engouffré trois crêpes, une tasse de céréales et un pain au chocolat, que Naruto l'attrapa pour lui enfiler ses vêtements. C'est alors que le petit lâcha une phrase qui lui fit comprendre qu'il aurait besoin de temps supplémentaire d'être capable de s'occuper d'un enfant :

\- Papa Sasuke me lave toujours le matin.

Naruto lui sourit gêné et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, sachant pertinemment qu'il ferait encore de nombreuses erreurs.

\- Je ne savais pas. La prochaine fois, je te laverai. Là, je n'ai pas le temps. J'ai un rendez-vous important. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu sens très bon ! le rassura Naruto, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander où et comment Sasuke trouvait le temps de laver Menma tous les matins en étant pourchassé par des centaines de tortionnaires. C'était invraisemblable.

Il conduisit l'enfant à l'hôpital pour le poser dans les bras de Sasuke encore à moitié endormi dans sa robe de chambre bleue. Il avait eu l'air un peu surpris par l'empressement dont avait fait preuve Naruto lorsqu'il lui avait refourgué Menma, ne restant pas plus de deux minutes dans la chambre et ayant lancé à la volée un :

\- Salut Sasuke ! Tu as meilleure mine ! Prends Menma, j'ai un rendez-vous urgent avec la vieille, je repasse tout à l'heure !

Puis la tornade était repartie, laissant le jeune homme, interloqué, avec son fils qui avait l'air aussi perdu que lui.

À présent dans le bureau de la Hokage, Naruto se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres. Tsunade ne semblait pas partager sa bonne humeur et sa posture avachie montrait clairement que, contrairement à leurs échanges habituels, aucune blague n'aurait sa place dans cette discussion.

Il se tenait debout, face à elle, sachant très bien qu'il était convoqué pour être jugé pour son viol. Il savait aussi qu'il s'agissait d'un entretien d'avertissement pour le préparer à la suite, notamment, le jugement au tribunal qui se produisait généralement en audience ouverte au public, ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Être traité de monstre était déjà assez difficile à supporter mais être traité de violeur serait encore pire et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça, même si c'était vrai.

La blonde se réinstalla sur son siège, se saisit d'une plume qu'elle trempa soigneusement dans l'encrier et étala devant elle un rouleau de parchemin.

\- Naruto, commença-t-elle, évitant volontairement les salutations, j'aimerais que tu me rappelles les circonstances exactes des faits, et comment ils se sont déroulés.

Le ton était donné. Plume à la main, elle se préparait à noter tout ce que le jinchuriki allait bien vouloir lui donner comme informations.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ce parchemin ? Par qui sera-t-il lu ? questionna-t-il, pas du tout rassuré par la tournure des événements.

Pourtant, à moins que ses oreilles ne lui faisaient défaut, il avait bien entendu Sasuke demander à Tsunade la veille de ne retenir aucune charge contre lui, alors pourquoi coucher sur papier l'agression qu'il avait commis dans les moindres détails ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Avait-il mal entendu ?

\- J'y suis obligée Naruto, répondit-elle froidement. Ce papier ira au conseil avant d'aller au juge qui traitera ton cas.

\- Mais je-, allait protester Naruto mais il préféra se taire avant de dire une bêtise.

Il ne pouvait pas dire à l'Hokage qu'il avait entendu Sasuke plaider en sa faveur, elle le prendrait pour un opportuniste qui essayait vainement, désespérément, de se sauver les miches de la plus minable des façons pour ne pas assumer ses actes.

C'était à moitié vrai.

Il ne voulait pas croupir derrière les barreaux, rongé par le remords et sans pouvoir voir son fils grandir, sans revoir Sasuke et tenter de recoller les morceaux avec lui. Il souhaitait lui aussi, plus que quiconque, comprendre pourquoi il avait violé son meilleur ami. Et il pensait sincèrement que ce n'était pas en le mettant en prison qu'il trouverait la réponse à ses questions.

\- Mais quoi Naruto ? l'interpella Tsunade, ça ne me fait aucunement plaisir de recueillir le récit de tes erreurs qui sera utilisé pour te mettre au trou, s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle claqua la plume sur son bureau qui éclaboussa le bois de quelques gouttelettes noires, et plongea ses yeux humides dans ceux de Naruto qui fut surpris d'y trouver une telle détresse, un tel chagrin.

\- Baa-chan…, hésita-t-il, perturbé par la tristesse présente chez la femme, découvrant à quel point elle semblait tenir à lui.

Il comprit que ce qu'il avait fait laisserait une trace indélébile dans le cœur de chacun et il en ressenti de la culpabilité. Il ne savait pas que des personnes pouvaient tenir à lui au point d'éprouver de la douleur lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans une situation qui allait peut-être lui coûter la vie.

L'Hokage coupa le contact visuel et se pinça l'arête du nez pour se concentrer et empêcher les larmes de monter. Elle souffla et reprit sa plume, n'ayant aucune envie de produire un document qui emmènerait Naruto à l'échafaud.

Mais elle était Hokage et son statut l'empêchait de faire preuve de favoritisme. Elle avait juré allégeance à Konoha, la main posée à plat sur le grimoire des ancêtres, et elle avait promis qu'elle jugerait n'importe qu'elle personne, amie ou ennemie, équitablement devant la loi pour faire respecter l'ordre.

Elle voulait surtout prouver qu'elle pouvait être digne de confiance de par son impartialité face à des délits plus ou moins graves. Cela lui permettait de renforcer chez les concitoyens un sentiment de fierté et de sécurité en leur Hokage.

Mais là, tout de suite, le bout de sa plume tremblait. Elle doutait. Pourtant, elle avait déjà écrit des rapports sur des camarades, même des amis, pour les punir de leur comportement ou acte ayant entraîné la mort d'autrui. Elle n'avait pas hésité à envoyer un ancien coéquipier d'une mission en prison pour braquage. Elle n'avait pas non plus hésité à mettre au trou un vieil ami pour corruption. Ils avaient crié, hurlé, même insulté, mais elle n'avait jamais flanché. L'ordre dans le village était plus important que tout le reste. Plus important que l'amitié.

Et maintenant, elle ne savait pas si elle allait être capable d'envoyer un gamin à l'échafaud pour un viol. Un crime terrible.

Mais Naruto, c'était spécial. C'était différent.

Elle avait eu de la peine, certes, de voir comment certaines personnes pouvaient tomber si bas dans la délinquance, mais jamais, Ô grand jamais, elle n'avait senti le doute s'immiscer, l'incertitude l'envahir face à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Mettre un homme adulte derrière les barreaux était autre chose que d'y mettre un adolescent, venant de découvrir sa paternité, ayant un jour perdu la tête à l'égard de son meilleur ami qui l'avait lâchement abandonné et attenté à sa vie à plusieurs reprises déjà.

Quand on y réfléchissait bien, si Naruto n'avait pas été une force de la nature et imprévisible, le jeune Sasuke Uchiwa l'aurait déjà tué et envoyé dix pieds sous terre sans aucun scrupule. Si Kakashi n'avait pas été là pour les empêcher de s'entretuer, Naruto serait probablement déjà mort depuis longtemps, de la main de son coéquipier.

C'était un peu injuste de devoir foutre ce gosse en taule alors qu'un autre, un nukenin recherché, pouvait se pavaner tranquillement dans le village juste parce qu'il avait un môme. Bon, il fallait admettre qu'il avait aussi tué Orochimaru, ce qui pesait fortement dans la balance pour sa liberté. Son impartialité allait être mise à rude épreuve sachant qu'elle ne portait pas l'Uchiwa dans son cœur.

D'ailleurs, elle ne doutait pas que le conseil lui avait sciemment ordonné de proposer à l'Uchiwa une maison. Ces vieux chnoques étaient aux anges d'avoir récupéré le dernier survivant de la lignée. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils eurent connaissance de l'existence de son rejeton. Ce qui leur importait le plus était la crainte que le jeune homme instaurait dans l'esprit des gens, de quoi faire réfléchir à deux fois un village voisin ou des malfrats de s'attaquer à Konoha. Avoir le ninja le plus puissant et recherché de tout le continent en son sein apportait plus de prospérité, selon leurs dires.

Mais de là à offrir toit et protection au survivant du clan, elle trouvait que c'était un tantinet exagéré. Ils avaient l'air d'oublier que l'Uchiwa avait trucidé pas mal de ninja de Konoha, en plus de les avoir débarrassé du grand Sanin légendaire Orochiramu. Eux-mêmes l'avaient qualifié de traître avant de retourner leur veste à l'annonce de la mort de l'homme serpent et de faire semblant d'être atteint d'amnésie sur l'ensemble des propos qu'ils avaient pu tenir à son encontre.

\- C'était il y a quatre ans et demi, commença Naruto, les yeux vagues, sortant Tsunade de ses pensées.

\- Avec Jiraya on voyageait beaucoup, il m'entraînait à améliorer mon orbe tourbillonnant. Ce jour-là, on avait décidé de faire une pause. Ça faisait quelques temps déjà que je me posais des questions sur moi-même…

Et il raconta tout dans les moindres détails, l'air plus ou moins perdu en fonction des scènes et des passages. Il lui donna l'impression de ne pas être actif dans son récit mais de le subir une nouvelle fois. Il narrait d'un point de vue extérieur comme s'il n'avait pas été l'auteur des faits mais uniquement une victime, lui aussi.

Tsunade le surprit à plusieurs reprises à parler de lui-même à la troisième personne, et quand il le faisait, son regard se vidait de toute intensité, devenant opale.

\- Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cette odeur, il l'avait dans la peau depuis que Sasuke était parti du village. Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de poser les mains sur lui, c'était comme son cadeau, son dû. Toute la souffrance endurée par sa chasse devait ressortir et Sasuke était là pour ça.

Mais elle fut plus surprise encore quand le garçon se mit à parler comme s'il n'avait pas été seul à vivre cette scène.

\- On a bien vu que son regard disait 'non' mais son corps lui, nous réclamait. On le savait, on le sentait. Sasuke avait beau nous dire qu'il ne fallait pas, il se mentait à lui-même. Nous nous sommes juste laissés guider par nos sens.

Tsunade tentait tant bien que mal de rédiger mot pour mot ce que lui racontait Naruto de manière plus ou moins décousue mais sa main n'allait pas aussi vite que les mots sortaient de la bouche du jeune homme.

Elle avait d'autant plus de mal à se concentrer lorsque le garçon alternait sans aucune cohérence les pronoms le qualifiant. Parfois il semblait être avec elle dans ce bureau quand il parlait à la première personne du singulier, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens et de ses souvenirs. D'autres fois, il se mettait à parler de lui avec des 'il' ou des 'nous' ou encore des 'on', la forçant à relever la tête vers lui. Elle découvrait à chaque fois un individu qui ne semblait pas être dans le même monde qu'elle.

Elle avait pris pas mal de cours de sociologie et de psychanalyse lorsqu'elle avait du temps. Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps à faire des recherches sur les altérations de l'esprit chez les meurtriers et les violeurs en série. Dans sa thèse, elle avait mis en évidence, à part pour certains psychopathes irrécupérables, que certains d'entre eux présentaient des troubles psychologiques liés à leurs méfaits.

Afin de ne pas devoir faire face à leurs actes, ils opéraient une sorte d'autodéfense qui consistait à se perdre dans les méandres de leur esprit et à parler du meurtre ou du viol comme s'ils ne se sentaient pas concernés, comme s'ils relataient quelque chose qu'ils avaient vu à la télé, complètement extérieur à tout ça.

C'était exactement ce qu'était en train de faire Naruto. Il ne voulait pas voir ni comprendre que ce qu'il avait fait était son œuvre à lui et à personne d'autre. Il ne pouvait accepter d'être un violeur, d'être devenu ce genre d'être horripilant qu'il détestait plus que tout. Il ne pouvait pas admettre que ce fut lui qui avait franchi le point de non-retour. C'était l'autre, le monstre, pas lui. Lui, il était incapable de faire une chose pareille.

Tsunade l'écouta attentivement jusqu'à la fin sans l'interrompre. Elle avait gribouillé trois parchemins de cinquante centimètres chacun dont chaque ligne accablait Naruto et renforçait sa culpabilité. Ce torchon allait le faire tomber à coup sûr. Elle se réserva le droit d'écrire une synthèse sur les différents états psychologiques par lesquels était passé l'adolescent durant son récit. Peut-être que cela jouerait en sa faveur lors du procès.

Les pupilles de Naruto redevinrent bleues aussitôt qu'il eut fini sa laborieuse narration. Il se sentit épuisé, vidé de toute énergie et dut s'asseoir sur la petite chaise en osier qui faisait face au bureau de la cinquième.

Celle-ci enroulait déjà les parchemins et les ficela avec un élastique avant de les ranger soigneusement dans un placard.

\- Alors, je vais être pendu ? Lapidé ? Mutilé sur la place publique ? tenta d'ironiser Naruto.

\- Ça te fait rire ? lui reprocha Tsunade.

\- Au point où j'en suis…, soupira Naruto, haussant les épaules et en baissant la tête en même temps.

\- Tu peux disposer, dit-elle sèchement. Sasuke devait sortir de l'Hôpital vers dix heures pour visiter la maison que le village lui prête au 54 rue du temple du cerisier. Je reviendrai vers toi concernant ton dossier.

Puis elle se leva pour aller se prostrer devant l'immense baie vitrée de la pièce, un air songeur collé au visage.

Naruto avait arqué un sourcil en comprenant qu'elle venait de lui donner l'adresse où résiderait Sasuke. Il comprit le message implicite et quitta le bureau en silence pour se rendre sur le lieu en question. Elle lui avait donné l'adresse pour qu'il s'y rende n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire décemment une erreur pareille. Son professionnalisme était sans faille et jamais elle ne laissait échapper des informations compromettantes.

Lui donner sciemment l'adresse de la victime de son viol était un pari très risqué. Elle le savait et pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité. Pourquoi ?

La réponse lui apparut comme une révélation : parce qu'il allait mourir. Parce qu'il allait être jugé pour son acte et que les violeurs étaient soit pendus sur la place publique, soit subissaient une injection létale. Parce qu'il allait mourir, Tsunade lui avait offert la chance de revoir une dernière fois Sasuke pour pouvoir lui demander pardon.

Pourtant, il ne se rendit pas à l'adresse indiquée. Il retourna chez lui pour ranger le reste du petit-déjeuner de Menma qui traînait encore sur la table et alla se coucher. La nuit avait été courte et il voulait laisser le temps à Sasuke et Menma de s'approprier leur nouvelle maison avant d'aller leur imposer sa présence.

Il s'endormit rapidement, s'enroulant dans le drap qui sentait encore Menma. Il passa la journée et la nuit au lit, sans jamais se lever. Il se réveilla parfois pour réfléchir à la manière dont il allait devoir annoncer la triste nouvelle à Sasuke et ses autres amis. Les larmes montaient mais restaient bloquées derrière ses paupières, le faisant renifler. Puis lorsqu'il s'endormait à nouveau, c'était pour faire des cauchemars dans lesquels une corde le pourchassait pour s'enrouler autour de son cou.

Finalement, il ne sortit pas le lendemain non plus. Il avait vaguement regardé à travers les lamelles de son store pour voir le temps qu'il faisait dehors. Il faisait gris et pluvieux. Un temps triste. Comme lui. Il avait redouté chaque heure que quelqu'un vienne le chercher pour l'emmener à la potence mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Personne ne vint le voir. Personne ne s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Il était sûr que Sasuke avait déjà dû recevoir du monde dans sa nouvelle demeure. Et lui, le violeur, n'avait que ce qu'il méritait et il mourrait sans que personne ne se soucie plus de sa personne.

Il n'était même pas sorti pour s'acheter à manger et ses placards étaient désormais vides. Il avait fini les céréales au chocolat qu'il avait achetées la veille pour Menma, sachant qu'il ne reviendrait plus dans son appartement. Le cœur serré, il s'était assoupi sur la table de sa cuisine sans se rendre compte que l'heure tournait.

Ce fut à l'aube du troisième jour, toujours occupé à broyer du noir et toujours sans personne pour venir prendre de ses nouvelles, qu'il prit la décision d'aller rendre visite à Sasuke. Il s'était levé dans un piteux état, le teint blafard, des petits yeux rougis et l'estomac gargouillant bruyamment. Il fut un temps où il ne passait pas une journée sans que ses amis ne viennent le voir chez lui pour discuter, jouer, faire des soirées ou, simplement avoir de ses nouvelles lorsqu'il s'enfermait chez lui à double tour.

Mais ce temps était révolu. Chacun avait sa petite vie et depuis que Sasuke était revenu au village, il avait bien compris que cela avait créé des tensions. Kiba, qui était devenu proche de lui ces trois dernières années, n'était pas venu le voir depuis qu'il avait ramené Sasuke. Le garçon semblait avoir une rancœur personnelle vis-à-vis de l'Uchiwa mais n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé à Naruto. Sakura ne viendrait plus, cela tenait de l'évidence au vu des réactions virulentes qu'il provoquait chez elle.

Même Kakashi n'était pas venu.

Il ne restait plus que Gaara, qui n'était pas encore au courant de la situation. Malheureusement, il ne venait que très peu lui rendre visite à cause de la distance qui séparait leurs deux pays. Le comprendrait-il ? Comment analyserait-il la situation ? Il était peut-être la dernière personne qui serait capable de prendre assez de recul sur la situation pour lui donner un avis objectif.

Il était convaincu qu'il serait de bon conseil, alors il lui écrivit une lettre dans laquelle il lui expliqua tout, dans les moindres détails, quitte à ce que son ami soit perturbé. Enfin, pour surprendre Gaara, il fallait vraiment y aller fort. Il glissa la lettre dans la poche avant de sa veste avant de sortir respirer enfin de l'air frais.

Aujourd'hui il faisait un grand soleil. Rien que la chaleur lui caressant la peau lui remonta un peu le moral. Il posta la lettre sur le chemin puis se dirigea droit vers le centre de Konoha. Son cœur se mettait à battre de plus en plus vite alors qu'il approchait de sa destination. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps ces deux derniers jours à ruminer dans sa piaule au lieu de profiter de ses derniers instants en vie.

Même si cela ne servait plus à rien, il accéléra le pas pour atteindre plus vite la nouvelle maison de Sasuke. Il voulait tenter de se faire pardonner dans le laps de temps qui lui restait et voulait embrasser Menma avant de partir.

Il trouva la maison sans difficulté, elle était en plein centre et donnait sur la grande place où les marchands venaient étendre leurs stands les jours de marché. L'habitation était tout à fait honorable.

C'était une maison mitoyenne avec trois étages dont les murs en briques rouges avaient gardé leur éclat d'antan. La haie feuillue de devant dissimulait les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée et les petits jardins adjacents au chemin qui l'emmena jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en bois de chêne étaient presque entièrement fleuris. Cet endroit le rendit nostalgique.

Il aperçut du mouvement à travers la vitre mais les rideaux en dentelle blanche lui cachaient la vue. Il frappa à la porte en prenant une longue inspiration. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à faire face à un Sasuke en pleine possession de ses moyens. C'était bien plus simple de le regarder lorsqu'il était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital avec des perfusions plein les bras.

La poignée s'abaissa et son ancien coéquipier apparut devant lui, l'air détendu, les cheveux encore humide d'une douche relaxante.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent immédiatement lorsqu'il reconnut Naruto et sa main se crispa sur la poignée.

\- Naruto, le salua-t-il poliment.

Naruto en eut le cœur serré et la gorge nouée. Ce n'était pas comme ça que c'était censé se passer. Il se mordilla les lèvres nerveusement, sentant des picotements lui chatouiller les narines et les yeux, signe que les larmes ne tarderaient pas à couler. Il préféra baisser la tête pour épargner ce piètre tableau à Sasuke mais Menma choisit ce moment pour faire son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses petites mains s'accrochant au mollet de son père.

\- Papa Naruto ! s'exclama-t-il en sautant à l'extérieur pour venir se jeter dans les bras du blond.

Ce dernier se força à sourire. Il n'avait pas du tout le cœur à ça mais voir Menma si joyeux grâce à sa présence le rendait heureux. Il y avait au moins une bonne raison pour laquelle il pouvait partir tranquille : son fils avait l'air de l'apprécier. Il resserra son étreinte sur le petit garçon et cacha son nez dans son cou gracile pour humer l'odeur de savon frais.

Sasuke se décrispa lentement. Cette image que leur offraient son fils et Naruto était réellement belle à regarder. Presque magique. Menma riait et semblait heureux de connaître son deuxième père et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Toutefois, même si Naruto souriait à pleine dent, exhibant à qui voulait bien le voir des dents aussi blanches que du lait, il savait que c'était de la comédie.

Quelque chose était arrivé.

Ses capacités d'analyse ne l'ayant jamais quitté, il fit rapidement le lien entre la mine dépressive de Naruto et Tsunade qu'il était censé avoir vu le matin où lui avait quitté l'hôpital.

Il fronça les sourcils, un mauvais pressentiment s'insinuant en lui.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui proposa-t-il en s'écartant du battant pour le laisser entrer.

Naruto acquiesça, Menma toujours lové dans ses bras puissants.

\- Viens ! Je vais te faire visiter ! s'enjoua le garçon en se mettant à gesticuler dans tous les sens pour descendre et entraîner son deuxième père dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

Avant d'être complètement aux prises de son fils, il réussit à glisser à Sasuke qui les observait depuis l'entrée :

\- Thé menthe, ce sera parfait !

Puis il fut traîné à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il ne put jamais voir les yeux de son meilleur ami se mettre à briller. Il eut à la place la chance de découvrir la chambre de Menma. Simple et épurée. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles, juste le strict nécessaire et Naruto trouvait que c'était déjà incroyable que Sasuke puisse bénéficier d'une maison gratuitement. Il découvrit une salle de bains modeste, un salon ancien avec du vieux parquet grinçant et une immense cheminée encastrée trônant au milieu d'un mur surmonté d'un tableau de peintre représentant le premier Hokage.

' _La classe'_ , pensa-t-il alors que le petit l'emmenait à l'étage, ne lui laissant pas le temps de contempler plus amplement la peinture.

Il fut de retour dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard avec un Menma plus agité que jamais et qui le sollicitait pour aller jouer au ballon dans le petit jardin derrière la maison.

Deux tasses en porcelaine étaient disposées sur la table, accompagnées d'une théière fumante au centre et d'un sucrier.

\- S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! Viens jouer avec moi ! insista-t-il en tirant sur la manche de Naruto, ballon déjà prêt sous le bras.

\- Menma, ton père et moi on doit discuter de certaines choses, expliqua Sasuke en se mettant accroupi pour faire face à l'enfant. Tu peux aller jouer dans le jardin pour nous laisser tranquille ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil. Sasuke avait un franc parlé, même avec son propre fils.

Le petit baissa la tête, clairement déçu et lança un regard vitreux à Naruto qui se sentit très mal à l'aise. C'était dur de résister à un regard comme ça.

\- Mais… Mais je voulais jouer avec papa Naruto…, chouina-t-il.

\- Menma, s'il te plaît, fit Sasuke en haussant le ton.

Le petit garçon sortit de la cuisine et ils entendirent la porte de derrière claquer, signifiant qu'il était sorti dans le jardin. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour percevoir les rebondissements du ballon.

Sasuke invita Naruto à s'asseoir.

\- Désolé, il ne fait pas souvent des scènes mais ça arrive quand même, s'excusa-t-il en versant l'eau bouillante dans les tasses.

\- Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'il faisait une scène, ça me fait plaisir qu'il… m'accepte, avoua Naruto.

La seule pensée qu'il eut à ce moment-là était que Sasuke était magnifique. Il était accoudé sur la table, un rayon de soleil venant frapper ses cheveux et glisser sur la peau laiteuse sur les trois quarts de son visage. Ses yeux le fixaient et il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas noir charbon, mais que de petites taches brunes les parsemaient de part et d'autre. Il en fut encore plus envoûté.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'il voulait te rencontrer, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Naruto sentait peu à peu son cœur s'emballer. Son corps se tendit légèrement alors qu'il ressentait une pointe de gêne l'envahir. Il avait envie de toucher la peau de son ancien coéquipier. A le regarder de cette manière, qu'attendait-il de lui ? Lui faisait-il passer un message implicite ?

Pour éviter de faire une bêtise, comme sa main allant caresser sa joue, et reproduisant ainsi la scène de l'hôpital, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Merci de ne pas avoir caché mon existence à Menma. Tu aurais très bien pu lui raconter n'importe quoi.

\- Oui, j'aurais pu. Mais je ne suis pas un menteur et jamais je ne pourrais mentir à mon fils. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde, répondit-il d'un ton insistant, les yeux ancrés dans les siens.

Naruto l'avait bien remarqué. Menma était le monde de Sasuke. Mais là, tout de suite, il était intrigué par la manière dont le brun le regardait au point qu'il en avait presque oublié l'objet de sa présence dans cette maison.

\- Heu… J'ai vu Tsunade. Tu sais, je dois être jugé pour… pour… merde, il s'agaça tout seul pour ne pas arriver à dire ce mot en particulier et se fustigea mentalement pour être aussi lamentable.

\- Pour le viol ? proposa Sasuke le plus naturellement du monde.

Naruto reposa sa tasse et se frotta l'arête du nez. Il avait vraiment du mal à mettre des mots sur ses actes et admirait le brun pour être capable d'en parler de manière aussi libre et détachée, ce qu'il était incapable de faire.

\- Oui.

La suite ne vint pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour annoncer qu'il allait mourir. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Le regard intense de Sasuke ne fléchissait pas mais Naruto faiblit, ne pouvant le soutenir plus longtemps et coupa le contact en dirigeant ses yeux sur sa tasse de thé.

\- Et ? insista Sasuke.

Le blond se passa une main nerveuse dans le cou.

\- Le rapport détaillé des faits va être envoyé au conseil et je… je vais être jugé, annonça-t-il.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, ses doigts se resserrant autour de la porcelaine.

\- Qu'elles sont les sentences possibles? questionna-t-il même s'il en avait une vague idée, il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Pendaison ou injection létale, souffla Naruto, fataliste.

.

* * *

 **« A suivre »**

 **.**

A partir de ce chapitre on va un peu mieux comprendre ce que ressent Sasuke à l'égard de Naruto ^^ Il y aura encore des flash back sur le passé de Sasuke bien entendu ^^

 **Note** : je voulais le rappeler encore ici même si je l'ai déjà fait sur Sexto (pour ceux qui suivent cette fiction) mais j'insiste sur le fait que **les reviews sont le moteur principal des auteurs sur ce site.** Une fiction sans review ou très peu par rapport au travail fourni est une fiction qui finira par disparaître ou ne jamais être terminée. A quoi bon se donner tant de mal pour si peu de retours ?

Nous sommes sur un site amateur, **rien ne nous oblige à tenir des délais, ni même à poster des histoires**. Si nous le faisons, c'est **pour vous partager notre créativité, notre écriture, notre imagination et avoir des retours**. Pour ma part, je passe beaucoup de temps sur ces fictions. Temps que je pourrais consacrer à mon roman à la place. Mais je continue car j'aime ça, j'aime cet univers et parce que j'aime recevoir des retours de mes lecteurs.

Nous, auteurs, nous nous donnons beaucoup de mal pour vous offrir de la lecture de qualité. Derrière chaque chapitre se cache en moyenne 5 à 6heures de travail, c'est juste énorme. Alors pensez à nous, laissez-nous des traces de votre passage, pour nous permettre de continuer à écrire.

Voilà, je ne vais pas m'étendre plus car j'ai l'impression de faire un remake ^^ mais c'était important pour moi de le redire ici. Ca me fait mal au cœur quand j'entends des auteurs être défaitistes et hésiter à continuer à poster leur fiction tellement ils sont déçus du nombre de retours qu'ils ont. Beaucoup d'ailleurs ont déjà migré de Fanfiction pour d'autres sites (HPfanfiction, Manyfic par exemple ou encore Livejournal). Je vous avoue que ça m'a trotté dans l'esprit aussi.

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 12 !

Pensez aux auteurs, soutenez-les en vous manifestant !

Bisous

Lovekisshu


	12. Brûle, brûle

**Note : **Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour ce retard, j'ai été très malade la semaine dernière et je commence seulement à aller mieux. Je finis tard en ce moment au travail donc je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de répondre aux reviews au fur et à mesure mais ce sera fait ^^

D'ailleurs un grand merci pour vos messages ! Je suis très contente que le petit mot en fin de chapitre a fait réagir. Même si je trouve ça dommage de devoir en arriver là pour avoir des retours.

 **Bêta Lectrice : **Un grand merci à **Hatsukoi00** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

 **OOooo…RAR…oooOOO**

 _Pensi_ : Merci pour la review ! Ha ça… la corruption des élus… On pourra en parler pendant des heures si tu le souhaites x) Oh mon dieu, un mémoire… comme je compatis ! Dans toutes mes études j'ai écrit 4 mémoires et… *roulement de tambours* une thèse ! J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais m'en sortir haha ! Et c'est quoi ton sujet de mémoire ?

 _Cia_ : hello, merci pour la review :3 Huhu, est-ce que je suis assez sadique pour faire mourir Naruto ? Mhhh…

 _X_ : Merci pour ton commentaire ! :D Je peux te dire que ton ressentit va dans le bon sens ^^

 _Renardeski_ : Tu es très perspicace concernant les événements à venir ^^ Menma tient énormément de Naruto, il ne s'en rend pas encore tout à fait compte car il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec lui mais Sasuke, lui, a passé trois ans à voir en son fils Naruto, son violeur… On verra bien comment ça va se passer entre ses deux-là )

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! Huhu, Tsunade est pleine de surprises ! La preuve dans ce chapitre :p

 _Axou_ : Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait très plaisir :3 J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

 _Levi_ : Heyy ! Merci. Huhu, penses-tu réellement que Tsunade serait capable de laisser Naruto mourir ? ^^

 _Bella_ : Hello toi ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours^^

 **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12 : Brûle, brûle**

 **.**

Son annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe.

La tasse dans les mains de Sasuke explosa, envoyant du liquide bouillant sur ses avants bras.

\- Sasu-

\- Ils n'ont pas le droit ! s'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement et en frappant du poing sur la table. Je ne veux pas !

Sasuke afficha une expression où sa rage transparaissait. Il s'éloigna pour se poster devant la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin de derrière, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il pouvait voir Menma en train de faire rebondir le ballon contre la palissade du fond.

Naruto avait les yeux écarquillés, ne sachant pas comment interpréter cette réaction et ne la comprenant absolument pas. Il n'osa rien dire et n'osa pas non plus bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt de peur que le brun ne fasse tout exploser, lui avec. Il voyait sans difficulté qu'une veine était apparue sur la tempe de son ami, ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

Il se demandait si Sasuke était en colère car il allait disparaître, ou s'il s'agissait d'une tout autre raison. Il l'observa de sa place en silence, attendant sagement la suite. Pendant quelques minutes, seuls les bruits du ballon se firent entendre, rendant Naruto de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il pensa même à quitter furtivement la pièce pour se sauver à l'extérieur.

Mais le dos de Sasuke se décrispa et ce dernier se frotta les yeux, comme s'il était en train d'étudier sérieusement l'information qu'il venait de lui donner.

Naruto se mordit férocement l'intérieur des joues. Il se sentait honteux, d'autant plus que ce n'était absolument pas le moment, mais la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit à l'instant était qu'il voulait prendre le garçon dans ses bras. Il savait que s'il posait le moindre doigt sur son épiderme il risquait de voler par la fenêtre, mais son corps commença à réagir sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

Il espérait ne pas se fourvoyer en supposant que la colère de son coéquipier était due à l'idée que Naruto allait mourir prochainement. Ce dernier voulait y croire et espérait que Sasuke était triste, quelque part au fond de lui. Il devait le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, pour l'apaiser et l'écouter. Peut-être que le fait qu'il soit condamné à mort et qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques jours ferait s'effondrer les défenses solides de Sasuke. Peut-être… Peut-être lui pardonnerait-il ?

Il posa sa tasse sur la table, se leva de sa chaise en ne prenant aucunement le soin d'être discret. Il ne souhaitait pas le prendre par surprise. Il voulait que Sasuke sache qu'il venait vers lui en lui laissant le temps de réagir avant de l'atteindre. Il s'approcha lentement par derrière, comme s'il s'approchait d'un animal sur le qui-vive, prêt à bondir et à s'échapper au moindre mouvement brusque.

Aucun tressaillement ne traversa Sasuke lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Naruto juste dans son dos. Ce qui encouragea ce dernier à passer les bras autour de son corps pour l'enlacer.

Ne recevant pas de coup de poing dans les secondes qui suivirent leur contact, il s'appuya un peu plus contre lui pour sentir toute sa chaleur. Il posa son front contre l'arrière de son crâne et huma la fragrance de ses cheveux. Ils sentaient la framboise fraîche. Il était tellement heureux de le serrer dans ses bras qu'il ne sentit pas tout de suite le corps de son ami se tendre et sa respiration s'accélérer.

Une main vint se poser sur son avant-bras pour tenter de le repousser mais il resserra son étreinte un peu plus. Cette chaleur, cette odeur, ce corps, lui avaient tellement manqué. Il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé la dernière pièce manquante du puzzle et il ne se sentait plus capable de la quitter.

Sasuke tenta une nouvelle fois de se dégager de ses bras en mettant un peu plus de force cette fois-ci, cherchant à faire comprendre à Naruto que cette démonstration d'affection n'était pas du tout à son goût. Mais celui-ci revint à la charge en se collant toujours plus à lui, commençant à le faire légèrement paniquer.

Sentant les palpitations du cœur de Sasuke s'accélérer, Naruto comprit qu'il ferait mieux de s'éloigner avant que les choses ne finissent par mal tourner. Pourtant, au lieu de lui rendre sa liberté, il préféra prendre la parole :

\- Je ne suis pas doué pour trouver les mots que tu aimerais entendre et je sais que je te rebute mais je voulais que tu saches que je te demande pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait. Pardonne-moi afin que je puisse partir en paix.

Sasuke arrêta de gesticuler, légèrement sonné par les paroles de l'homme qui l'avait sauvagement violé quelques années auparavant. Il le trouvait culotté de lui demander de lui pardonner sans plus d'explications. Il sentit la peine prendre possession de son cœur mais l'amertume était toujours plus forte.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée tout en regardant par la fenêtre son fils en train de jouer.

Naruto ne répondit pas à sa question, n'ayant lui-même pas les réponses. Lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau Sasuke commencer à remuer pour se dégager, il dit :

\- Ne me repousse pas Sasuke, je t'en prie…, supplia-t-il.

Ce dernier ne se décrispa pas pour autant. Naruto voyait bien que Sasuke ne voulait pas créer d'esclandre dans sa cuisine alors que Menma jouait à quelques mètres d'eux seulement. Il comprenait aussi que sa caresse n'était pas vraiment la bienvenue et qu'elle n'était pas réellement appréciée comme lui pouvait l'apprécier. Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette constatation.

Il ne comprenait lui-même pas pourquoi il cherchait tant de contacts avec le garçon. Cette attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Sasuke avait toujours été présente dès qu'ils avaient été assez matures pour s'intéresser à la sexualité, vers leurs douze ans. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté depuis. Cette attraction, au début superficielle, s'était transformée en véritable obsession lorsque son ami avait quitté le village. Le manque de sa présence lui avait littéralement tiraillé les entrailles pendant des mois, ne supportant pas la solitude et ne supportant pas que Sasuke puisse vivre sans sa compagnie.

Était-ce parce qu'il aimait les garçons et parce que Sasuke avait été son éternel regret qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être proche physiquement de lui aujourd'hui? Ou était-ce parce qu'il était envahi par la culpabilité ?

Sasuke allait dire quelque chose lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit dans toute la maisonnette et les faisant sursauter.

' _Non, non, non'_ se répéta Naruto alors qu'il sentait déjà Sasuke se dégager de ses bras musclés, profitant de la sonnerie pour s'échapper.

' _Putain de maudite sonnette à la con'_ , jura-t-il dans sa tête en se faisant bousculer.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent un court instant avant que le Nukenin ne quitte la pièce pour aller ouvrir au nouveau visiteur. Naruto se sentit coupable en constatant que les pupilles noires étaient voilées de tristesse et que cette étreinte avait dû être pour lui plus une torture que de l'apaisement.

Immédiatement, une voix féminine qu'il reconnut entre mille lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce que pouvait bien venir faire Sakura ici, à enquiquiner Sasuke. Puis il se rappela qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de lui, ce qui ne l'enchanta pas du tout.

Il entendit Sasuke la faire entrer. ' _Pourquoi tu la laisses entrer_ ?', maugréa Naruto en son for intérieur.

Ils apparurent tous les deux dans l'embrasure de la porte et Naruto fit son possible pour afficher sur son visage un sourire amical. Il n'avait jamais été très fort pour faire semblant, donc il était fort probable que l'hypocrisie dont il faisait preuve serait vite découverte. Mais cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure. Après tout, Sakura l'avait lâchement laissé tomber. Elle lui avait tourné le dos du jour au lendemain sans aucun remords, comme si leurs six ans d'amitié n'avaient jamais existé.

Elle avait effacé en quelques minutes de sa mémoire tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle pendant que Sasuke était parti chez Orochimaru. C'était lui qui avait essuyé ses larmes à chaque fois, personne d'autre. C'était lui qui l'avait aidée à sortir de la dépression en la faisant sortir, rencontrer du monde. Et c'était encore lui qui l'avait aimée dans son lit, alors qu'elle gémissait sans pudeur le prénom de Sasuke. Il avait supporté tout ça pour elle. Elle, qui aujourd'hui le regardait comme s'il était son ennemi.

La jeune femme perdit immédiatement son sourire en notant la présence de Naruto adossé contre l'évier. Elle le fusilla littéralement du regard quand elle remarqua la tasse éclatée en mille morceaux sur la table, l'accusant immédiatement sans savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Naruto la détailla de la tête aux pieds, n'oubliant pas de secouer discrètement la tête de gauche à droite de désapprobation. Elle avait revêtu une robe bleu marine sobre et près du corps qui mettait ses jambes fuselées en valeur. Elle portait un panier de fruits de saison dans les bras. Elle s'était coiffée les cheveux en deux petites tresses indiennes qui encadraient son visage dont les rondeurs étaient restées enfantines et il remarqua que ses lèvres brillaient un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Elle s'était faite ' _belle'_. Ce constat eut le don de l'énerver encore plus mais il n'en montra rien.

Sasuke qui avait intercepté l'échange, haussa un sourcil, s'interrogeant sur les relations entre ses deux anciens coéquipiers. Il se doutait qu'elles s'étaient dégradées depuis qu'il était revenu et qu'elles étaient pires que mauvaises au vu des propos qu'avait pu tenir la jeune femme à l'hôpital juste sous son nez.

Voyant que les deux se fixaient en chien de faïence, prêts à se sauter à la gorge d'une seconde à l'autre, il s'empressa de justifier le désordre ambiant pour éviter un scandale.

\- J'ai fait tomber ma tasse avant que tu n'arrives. Je me sens encore un peu faible, mentit-il effrontément à l'apprentie médic-nin tout en prenant une éponge pour nettoyer les dégâts.

Naruto se sentit mal à l'aise. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place et encore moins depuis que Sakura était entrée dans la pièce. Il la regarda déposer son panier de fruits sur le plan de travail à côté de lui, prenant bien soin de faire un écart lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, comme si le simple fait de le frôler la rendait malade. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait empêcher cette pointe de douleur lui pincer le cœur. Il avait perdu sa seule et unique meilleure amie. Toutefois, là, tout de suite, il lui en voulait pour son comportement effronté et ridicule.

Il hésita une seconde à lâcher ce petit secret qu'ils avaient encore tous les deux devant Sasuke, juste pour se venger. Il était sûr que Sakura apprécierait moyennement que son cher et tendre soit au courant qu'elle, qui osait se présenter à lui comme innocente et prude, s'était jeté dans ses draps deux mois à peine après que le nukenin ait quitté Konoha. Et lorsqu'il n'était pas disposé à coucher avec elle pour plusieurs raisons, il savait qu'elle allait voir ailleurs. Il le savait car les garçons, ça parlait, et ça, elle n'avait pas eu l'air de le comprendre à l'époque.

Mais il retint sa remarque acerbe. Il n'était pas là pour régler ses comptes avec la jeune femme mais pour passer du temps avec Sasuke et son fils. Ce qui était dorénavant gâché. Il se demanda s'il devait annoncer lui-même la mauvaise nouvelle à Sakura, car il était clair que Sasuke ne le ferait pas à sa place. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle réagisse, vu comme elle semblait le haïr.

Voyant que Sasuke était en train de nettoyer la table, Sakura se précipita vers lui et lui prit l'éponge des mains.

\- Laisse, je vais nettoyer. Assis toi et repose-toi, lui conseilla-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Naruto se décala de quelques centimètres pour la laisser rincer l'éponge. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, se retenant de faire un commentaire désagréable. Il remarqua sans difficulté qu'elle faisait son maximum pour que leurs yeux ne se croisent pas, même par inadvertance.

Et comme en une bonne petite femme de maison, elle fit étinceler le bois de la table en chêne, débarrassa sans scrupule la tasse que Naruto n'avait même pas finie et remit de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé.

Personne ne pipa mot, rendant l'atmosphère bientôt écrasante.

Sasuke avait la désagréable impression de faire partie d'un spectacle dont il était l'acteur principal sans le vouloir. Il détestait cela. Il comprenait que les deux personnes présentes chez lui se sentaient en concurrence pour gagner – regagner - ses faveurs. Leurs courbettes, leur dévouement et leurs sourires exagérés en devenaient ridicules.

Pourtant, il resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas envie de gâcher son énergie à leur balancer des insanités comme il avait pu le faire par le passé. Il souhaitait juste être au calme, avec son fils. Était-ce si compliqué ? Fallait-il toujours qu'on vienne l'emmerder ? Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises et se frotta douloureusement le front.

\- Je t'ai ramené des fruits de saisons. Il y a des pommes, des poires, du raisin, des figues et je t'ai même trouvé des tomates bien juteuses ! s'enjoua la jeune femme en s'asseyant elle aussi, en face de lui.

\- Merci Sakura, répondit Sasuke sans entrain.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et poussa une exclamation qui aurait presque fait sursauter Naruto. Il sentait malgré lui sa mâchoire se contracter. Elle l'agaçait.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que Menma aimait beaucoup les sucettes. Comme je suis passée au magasin, j'en ai profité pour lui en acheter quelques-unes ! fanfaronna-t-elle en étalant les confiseries sur la table. Oh mais d'ailleurs, où est-il ?

Elle l'agaçait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. De quel droit elle offrait des sucreries à son enfant ? Naruto inspira et expira lentement pour garder son calme. De l'autre côté, Sasuke regardait les confiseries d'un œil morne. Il finit quand même par réagir et dit d'un ton tout aussi morne que son attitude :

\- S'il mange trop de sucre, il va attraper des caries.

Sakura le regarda, légèrement surprise.

\- Il peut en manger de temps en temps, ce n'est pas deux ou trois sucettes qui vont lui faire du mal. En plus, il adore ça ! insista-t-elle, comme si elle connaissait déjà Menma par cœur.

Ce qui irrita encore plus Naruto. Il fulminait dans son coin.

Mais voyant que son interlocuteur ne semblait pas changer d'avis sur la question, elle passa à un autre sujet, faisant complètement fi de la présence de Naruto derrière elle. C'en était désobligeant mais si Sasuke ne disait rien, c'était que cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça de voir Naruto se faire mettre sur le carreau. Ce fait, aussi dérangeant fut-il, le rendait illégitime pour toute tentative de rébellion face à la rose.

Le cœur serré, il se décolla avec difficulté du rebord du plan de travail et prit la direction de la sortie. Il décida qu'il n'annoncerait pas la terrible nouvelle de sa punition à Sakura. D'une part parce qu'il n'avait simplement pas envie de lui parler maintenant dans cette drôle d'ambiance, et d'autre part parce qu'il redoutait sa réaction. Il n'était pas sûr de supporter de voir son 'ancienne' meilleure amie être satisfaite de son sort.

\- Je vais y aller. A bientôt, lança-t-il à l'adresse de Sasuke en passant par l'embrasure de la porte.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que Menma refit son apparition dans la maison dans un boucan pas possible, faisant rebondir son ballon sur le sol mais aussi sur les murs et en claquant peu précautionneusement la porte de la verrière. Lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette de Naruto dépasser dans le couloir, il se rua sur lui.

Naruto reçut une tête brune en plein dans le ventre.

\- Viens jouer avec moi ! le somma le petit garçon en lui tirant la manche.

Naruto s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour ancrer le moindre carré de peau de son fils dans sa mémoire. Le petit, interloqué par l'attitude étrange de son deuxième père se tut et se laissa étudier sans rien dire. Il aperçut par-dessus ses épaules la présence de Sakura. Il allait s'enjouer de la venue de la jeune femme mais il se ravisa quand il remarqua qu'une expression peu joviale déformait le visage de Naruto.

Il fut soudain écrasé contre le torse de son nouveau papa. Il ressentit sa détresse à travers ce geste et en lâcha son ballon qui roula lentement jusqu'à être bloqué par le mur mitoyen. Il devina que l'adulte était malheureux mais ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il pouvait entendre les battements irréguliers de son cœur à travers son tee-shirt. Il posa sa petite main par-dessus le vêtement en coton, sentant cette fois-ci les palpitations contre sa paume.

\- Papa, pourquoi tu es triste ? questionna innocemment Menma, pas assez fort pour que les autres puissent l'entendre.

Naruto se recula un peu, déconcerté par ce que venait de lui demander son fils et par le fait qu'il se sentait mis à nu. Il avait l'impression que Menma pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et même si cela le rendit fier sur l'instant, ça l'effrayait aussi.

\- Je dois y aller Menma, mais je reviendrais pour jouer au ballon avec toi, c'est promis ! assura-t-il en se levant et en prenant, cette fois-ci, définitivement la sortie.

Une fois dehors, il prit une grande goulée d'air et s'appuya contre la porte. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas la force de faire face à Sakura et de profiter de ses derniers moments avec son enfant et Sasuke ? Il se sentait aussi faible qu'inutile et vidé de ses forces. Malheureusement pour lui, la torture continua.

\- Des sucettes ! entendit-il s'exclamer Menma à travers le chambranle.

\- Oui ! Elles sont pour toi, mais attention, ne les mange pas toutes tout de suite sinon tu vas avoir des caries ! renchérit Sakura en reprenant les mots de Sasuke quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle était sacrément gonflée.

Il perçut un raclement de chaise et imagina que le petit était maintenant assis sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

Elle avait gagné.

C'en fut trop pour lui et il quitta le perron pour aller s'enfermer chez lui à double tour, volets fermés, en boule sous la couette pour laisser échapper toutes les larmes qu'il avait péniblement retenues.

(…)

Tsunade était un Hokage plus que respecté. Depuis la mort de Sarutobi par Orochimaru, les gens craignaient beaucoup pour leur vie et leur progéniture. Bien que la shinobi ait eu certaines difficultés à se faire accepter au début, elle avait fini par gagner la confiance de la population au travers certaines démonstrations de force face à des ennemis redoutés.

Depuis, tout avait été plutôt paisible jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne revienne d'une mission annexe avec Sakura et Kakashi, qui consistait encore et toujours à retrouver cette vermine de Sasuke Uchiwa. Pas qu'elle détestait le garçon, elle ne le connaissait à vrai dire pas du tout, mais le simple fait qu'il torture ainsi l'esprit de Naruto faisait qu'elle ressentait de la rancœur contre lui.

Elle s'était souvent demandé pourquoi le gamin s'entêtait à retrouver l'Uchiwa. Il était clair que ce dernier ne souhaitait pas revenir, il l'avait fait bien comprendre à plusieurs reprises en lui cassant les os. Mais non, Naruto était obstiné et continuait à foncer tête baissée lorsqu'il s'agissait du garçon.

Ce jour-là, quand elle avait vu les trois ninjas franchir les portes de son bureau, elle avait compris, uniquement avec les expressions inscrites sur leur visage, que quelque chose de grave s'était produit et que cela concernait directement Naruto et le porteur du Sharingan.

Apprendre que Naruto avait abusé de Sasuke avait été une chose. Mais d'apprendre que de cette union forcée était né un enfant, c'était carrément autre chose à digérer et cela impliquait des conséquences sur la durée.

Finalement, elle n'avait été que très peu étonnée que Naruto abuse de l'autre garçon, même si sur le moment elle avait eu du mal à le assimiler. Elle s'était dit « ça devait finir par arriver », car Naruto était bien trop obsédé par le jeune homme pour que ce ne soit que de l'amitié. On ne pourchassait pas quelqu'un pendant aussi longtemps pour le seul prétexte que ce soit un ami.

Cette obsession malsaine l'avait rongé jusqu'à la moelle. Le viol était probablement la conséquence unique de cette dernière. Naruto l'avait violé lorsqu'ils avaient à peine quinze ans et cela faisait plus d'un an et demi que le jeune Uchiwa s'était enfui du village.

Lorsque Naruto était revenu à Konoha, après sa longue période d'entraînement avec Jiraya, il avait directement imposé à sa nouvelle équipe des journées entières consacrées à la recherche du jeune Uchiwa. Même s'il avait effacé l'agression de sa mémoire, son inconscient l'avait poussé à agir de la sorte. Alors pendant trois ans et demi, il avait recherché sans relâche son meilleur ami, sous le prétexte de le faire revenir. Alors qu'en réalité, il voulait juste le revoir pour que celui-ci puisse lui pardonner son dérapage. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle se leva et fouilla dans un tiroir pour en ressortir le parchemin qu'elle avait écrit, recopiant mot pour mot les aveux de Naruto. En relisant les soixante centimètres de papier recouvert d'encre noire, elle grimaça. Aucun des mots inscrits là-dessus ne reflétait le vrai caractère de Naruto. À travers ce papier, le conseil comprendrait juste qu'un monstre dangereux rôdait dans le village. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Ils auraient juste la preuve de ce qu'ils avançaient depuis sa naissance et profiteraient de l'occasion pour l'envoyer vite fait bien fait sur l'échafaud.

Tsunade n'avait aucune envie de voir la tête de ce gamin pendue au bout d'une corde ou son corps se ramollir après une injection létale. Elle ne pourrait supporter de le voir perdre la vie de cette façon. Il ne le méritait pas. Il aimait le village, voulait le protéger de toutes ses forces et devenir Hokage. C'était cela, son nindo.

De plus, il avait un fils. C'était horrible de lui infliger ça. Le petit garçon venait à peine de retrouver son papa qu'il le perdait aussitôt.

Avant que les larmes ne viennent mouiller son visage elle jeta le parchemin dans les airs, murmura une incantation et le papier brûla. Les cendres retombèrent en tourbillonnant sur son bureau, recouvrant entièrement un dossier, comme pour lui montrer son erreur.

Mais elle s'en fichait. La plénitude qui l'habitait à l'instant la fit se sentir si fière d'elle qu'elle n'eut aucune autre réaction que de se mettre à rire face à la désobéissance dont elle faisait preuve et au fait qu'elle venait de rompre une des promesses cruciales d'un Hokage : juger tous les criminels de la même manière, qu'ils soient ennemis, amis, haut placés ou proches.

Elle appela Shizune qui accourut immédiatement dans la pièce.

Elle se mit face à la baie vitrée, un sourire s'étalant jusqu'à ses oreilles, l'impression qu'un poids dans son ventre venait de s'envoler.

\- Peux-tu nettoyer mon bureau ? ordonna-t-elle sans se retourner.

Shizune fit la moue en voyant l'état du bureau.

\- Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse et inquiète pour son maître.

\- J'ai juste brûlé un vieux parchemin inutile.

Shizune fronça les sourcils mais ne posa pas plus de questions, comprenant qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle sache puis elle s'attela à la tâche.

Tsunade lui fut silencieusement reconnaissante de ne pas poser plus de questions.

(…)

Le lendemain, elle sut qu'elle allait passer une mauvaise journée lorsque Sasuke Uchiwa en personne explosa la porte de son bureau d'un Chidori et qu'elle se retrouva prisonnière de sa poigne puissante, l'empêchant de respirer.

Des anbus de sa garde personnelle entrèrent en trombe pour tenter d'immobiliser le jeune homme au regard fou mais voyant que celui-ci avait déjà attrapé la Hokage, ils se firent prudents et le menacèrent de leurs armes tranchantes.

La blonde leva la main vers sa garde afin qu'ils baissent les armes mais ces derniers hésitèrent en voyant que l'adversaire ne desserrait pas sa prise du cou de la cinquième.

Ses yeux marron tombèrent immédiatement dans deux sharingans particulièrement menaçants.

\- Vous m'avez menti ! hurla l'Uchiwa, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Tsunade essaya de garder son calme tout en se disant qu'elle lui ferait payer cet affront. Elle lui tapota l'avant-bras pour tenter de le faire revenir à la raison.

Il lâcha prise d'un coup, laissant la femme s'écrouler sur ses genoux et reprendre difficilement son souffle. Elle se frotta le cou, toussotant et constatant qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte. Quel abruti.

Avant que qui que ce soit ne tente quelque chose de stupide, elle rugit :

\- Tout le monde dehors ! Sauf toi, Uchiwa. Nous devons causer.

Les anbus reculèrent lentement, incertains de la marche à suivre même si l'ordre venait de la Hokage. Le nukenin était encore dangereux et il venait littéralement d'étrangler la cinquième. Ils semblaient étonnés de la décision mais finirent par disparaître dans le couloir.

Tsunade se releva en vacillant un peu, sa vision parsemée de petits points bleus.

\- Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?! Tu as un fils, bordel ! Tu souhaites tant que ça être séparé de lui ? tempêta-t-elle en s'asseyant dans son siège.

Sasuke fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

\- Si vous tentez quoique ce soit pour nous séparer, je m'enfuirais à nouveau, menaça-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Tsunade le fixa, remarquant que les sharingans étaient toujours en place dans les yeux de l'adolescent. Elle soupira bruyamment en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles, toi et Naruto, pesta-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Sasuke ne sourcilla pas. Il se tenait debout devant son bureau, droit comme un i, attendant des réponses.

\- Vous m'avez menti, répéta-t-il plus calmement. Naruto est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il allait être jugé.

Il posa sa main à plat sur la surface plate de l'office et se pencha légèrement, la surplombant de sa hauteur.

Tsunade avait terriblement envie de lui mettre une bonne claque. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ces deux-là réagissent toujours à chaud ?

\- Sasuke-

Celui-ci la coupa.

\- Je veux lire le rapport, ordonna-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit-

\- Donnez-moi ce rapport ! siffla-t-il en s'appuyant maintenant à deux mains sur le bureau.

Tsunade le fixa méchamment. Se demandant vraiment comment Naruto pouvait s'être entiché d'un type pareil. Les sharingans se mirent à tournoyer dans ses pupilles.

\- Je ne l'ai plus, avoua-t-elle.

Sasuke se redressa tellement vite qu'il crut entendre quelque chose craquer dans son dos. Il regarda la Hokage, médusé.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça vous ne l'avez plus ?

Le bout de ses doigts commençait déjà à crépiter.

\- Vous leur avez déjà donné c'est ça ? tonna-t-il alors que des filaments bleus s'échappaient de sa main.

\- Ce n'est pas-

\- Vous êtes si peu digne de confiance… Naruto croyait en vous !

Tsunade se leva d'un coup, faisant tomber sa chaise à la renverse sur la moquette et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune opportun.

\- Et il peut ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Des lignes violettes commencèrent à se dessiner sur son front depuis le tatouage en losange qu'elle arborait depuis quelques mois. Sasuke referma ses poings, renforçant ainsi la puissance de son Chidori qui se mit à prendre de l'ampleur et à émettre un bruit strident.

\- Comment le pourrait-il, vous l'avez trahi !

Sasuke leva son poing en l'air et l'abattit de toutes ses forces en plein dans le bureau qui vola en éclat dans toute la pièce, envoyant des morceaux de bois jusque dans le couloir.

Tsunade se tenait parfaitement droite, les sourcils froncés et une expression réprobatrice ancrée sur le visage.

\- Et maintenant, tu vas m'exploser aussi ? le provoqua-t-elle.

L'Uchiwa fit un pas en avant, écartant les débris avec son pied au passage. Une aura sombre semblait sortir des pores de sa peau et l'entourait comme un fantôme.

Considérant qu'elle avait là une menace réelle, elle décida de jouer franc jeux et de faire cesser le spectacle, aussi bien pour elle, que pour son bureau et, pour le bien de Naruto et Menma.

\- Je l'ai brûlé.

* * *

 **Les reviews sont le moteur principal des auteurs sur ce site.** **Nous** **vous partageons notre créativité, notre écriture, notre imagination. Pensez aux auteurs, soutenez-les en laissant des reviews !**

* * *

 **« A suivre »**

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez toutes envie d'arracher les cheveux de Sakura ? Parce que moi oui haha ! (je suis maso d'écrire des trucs pareils xp).

Le prochain chapitre sera un flash back assez… difficile à lire. M'enfin, je ne veux pas vous traumatiser à l'avance huhu !

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 13 !

 **Pensez aux auteurs, soutenez-les en laissant une review !**

Bisous

Lovekisshu


	13. L'accouchement

**Note : **Bonjour ! Je suis ravie de vous poster la suite de LCDMP ! Sachez que je pars en Chine à la fin du mois pendant deux semaines, donc je ne pourrais rien poster avant mi-juin. Merci de votre compréhension :3

 **Bêta Lectrice : **Un grand merci à **Hatsukoi00** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

 **OOooo…RAR…oooOOO**

 _Ansoso19_ : Merci beaucoup pour la review ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

 _Nefertity_ : Sympas ton pseudo ^^ J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

 _Renardeski_ : Oui ça y est je suis complètement remise ^^ Ce fut deux semaines de souffrance mais j'ai fini par me débarrasser de ce microbe haha ! Eh oui Sakura tente de gagner l'affection de Sasuke en faisant semblant d'aimer Menma (tristesse). Ah ça pour des étincelles, il va y en avoir ! huhu Merci pour tes reviews et merci de me suivre :3

 _Cia_ : Hooo tu as accouché ? Garçon ? Fille ? Comment tu l'as appelé ? Ça se passe bien ? Profite de ton repos pour lire des fictions tu as tout à fait raison ^^ Hahaha je savais que ça allait en rebuter certaines de savoir que Naruto a couché avec Sakura haha ! (même moi pour te dire j'étais en mode beurk xppp). Merci pour tes reviews ! Et prend soin de toi !

 _Pensi_ : Sasuke et Naruto sont encore des adolescents, ils ont besoin de la sagesse/recul dont peut faire preuve Tsunade qui est adulte et a déjà vécu beaucoup de choses pour savoir comment réagir. Eux, ils sont encore trop immatures même si Sasuke n'a pas un passé très joyeux, il reste un gamin ^^ xp Oulala mais qu'est-ce que c'est un rétrovirus ? Ça m'intéresse d'en savoir plus ^^

 _Krabe_ : Hoo merci pour tous ces compliments ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Merci de me suivre !

 _Levi_ : Moooohh je vais finir par pleurer tellement tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas ! Merci de me suivre :3

 _Bella_ : Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira :D

 **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

 **.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13 : L'accouchement**

 **/ !\WARNING : Un peu Gore/ !\**

 **.**

 ***Repère d'Orochimaru – 3 ans et 3 mois plus tôt***

Sasuke papillonna des yeux dans l'obscurité et se réveilla totalement en sentant des coups brutaux dans son ventre. Il posa la main sur son épiderme nu pour sentir qu'il se tendait à l'extrême sous les poussées de son enfant.

Il se mit en position assise et du se retenir de régurgiter sur ses draps.

\- Du calme bébé, du calme…, murmura-t-il dans une tentative vaine d'apaiser les douleurs dans son abdomen.

Il avait très mal et il sentait que le bébé était plus qu'agité. Son inquiétude grandissait car il approchait du terme et son corps commençait à avoir du mal à supporter cet être étranger qui demeurait en lui. Il hésita quand même à appeler Kabuto car dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il serait incapable de parcourir plus de trois mètres, ou alors à quatre pattes.

Depuis deux semaines il était cloué soit au lit, soit dans un fauteuil roulant. C'était humiliant mais il le supportait pour pouvoir mettre au monde son enfant. Il ne s'était pas encore posé de questions sur la façon dont se déroulerait l'accouchement car il en était tellement terrifié qu'il faisait tout pour retarder le moment où il devrait réellement y songer.

Un matin, il avait eu des difficultés à tenir debout. Il était arrivé dans la grande salle à manger en traînant les pieds et en soutenant son ventre d'une main peu assurée. Il était lourd. Il avait doublé de volume et se demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait arrêter de grossir. Orochimaru, en homme intéressé plus que galant évidement, s'était précipité vers lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir convenablement. Puis, il avait décidé de but en blanc que l'Uchiwa ne devait sous aucun prétexte se lever ou se déplacer seul.

Sasuke aurait bien voulu lui cracher à la figure. Ses mains baladeuses n'avaient pas quitté la chute de ses reins pendant un long moment et il était encore capable de discerner lorsqu'on lui administrait une caresse. Il avait beau le repousser de toutes ses forces, il en était venu à la conclusion que si son maître n'était pas là pour l'aider à mettre au monde ce bébé, ce dernier et lui-même n'y survivraient pas.

Et il était hors de question qu'il perde cet enfant.

Alors, bien que cela le rendît malade pendant quelques jours, il avait pris sur lui et avait cessé de repousser les dégoûtantes avances du Sanin, uniquement pour que celui-ci ne foire pas délibérément le moment de l'accouchement. Il ne lui rendait pas ses flirts non plus. De toute façon, il en était incapable.

Sauf que le serpent avait dû interpréter ce manque de réaction pour quelque chose de plus positif car il n'hésitait plus à lui caresser la joue entre deux couloirs, à lui frotter le dos ou encore à laisser traîner des caresses furtives de çà et là sur son corps. A chaque fois, un courant électrique désagréable pétrifiait Sasuke et il devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas grimacer de dégoût.

' _C'est pour le bébé, c'est pour le bébé'_ se répétait-il dans ces moments-là, pour mieux supporter le supplice.

Il suppliait pour que son maître ne tente rien de plus osé jusqu'à ce qu'arrive la naissance.

Après l'accouchement, s'il était toujours en vie, il aviserait. L'attirance que Orochimaru avait pour lui pourrait bien lui servir dans le futur. Il avait rangé cette idée bien au chaud dans un coin de sa tête.

En attendant, il était coincé entre quatre murs avec un ventre prêt à exploser.

Il se pencha pour atteindre les accoudoirs de la chaise roulante et réussit à se glisser dessus tant bien que mal en sautillant sur le matelas. Il fallait qu'il voie Kabuto au plus vite, cette douleur était loin d'être normale.

Il sortit de la chambre, faisant fi du fait qu'il était pratiquement nu, ne portant que son caleçon, et poussa les roues du fauteuil dans la direction de ce qu'il pensait être le labo. Kabuto ne quittait pratiquement jamais cette pièce, Sasuke le soupçonnait même de dormir dedans. Il avait l'espoir de l'y trouver, même à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Il traversa deux, puis trois, puis d'innombrables couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'une horrible sensation de déchirure ne le fasse hurler à plein poumon dans le corridor.

La chaise roulante finit par s'arrêter d'elle-même au bout de quelques mètres alors que Sasuke criait littéralement. La douleur était foudroyante et inattendue. Elle raidit l'ensemble de son corps. La vision de l'enfer lui semblait plus supportable que cette souffrance. Il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de recevoir des coups de poignards et qu'en même temps, quelque chose était en train de l'arracher depuis l'intérieur.

Il se jeta en avant pour se mettre à moitié à ramper, presque à quatre pattes, vers ce qui lui semblait être la porte du laboratoire de Kabuto. Il aperçut de la lumière s'échapper par le bas et ce fut la dernière image qu'il réussit à distinguer car ses yeux s'embuèrent et il ne put les garder ouverts tant il souffrait.

Il ne se rendit plus compte de grand-chose à partir de ce moment-là. Il laissa son corps sombrer sur le sol froid, plié en boule en attendant que la douleur passe. Elle ne disparut jamais.

Il sentait que ses boyaux étaient en train d'être écrasés, broyés par le bébé qui remuait violemment dans tous les sens. Il bondissait de haut en bas, de droite à gauche.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son bébé lui faisait tant de mal ? Pourquoi son enfant était en train de le tuer ?

Kabuto, alerté par les cris déchirants, s'était relevé en sursaut de son bureau où il était en train d'analyser des souches mutantes de certains détenus. Il sortit en trombe de la pièce et aperçut une masse sombre et agonisante quelques mètres plus loin.

Il accourut près du corps du jeune Uchiwa qui tremblait et ce fut la stupeur.

La peau du jeune homme était recouverte de griffures, comme si un loup était passé par là et l'avait lacéré sans laisser un seul centimètre carré sauf. Les plaies étaient rouge vif mais ne saignaient étrangement pas. Elles ne semblaient pas provenir d'un animal quelconque rôdant dans le repaire.

Kabuto remarqua qu'elles luisaient légèrement d'une lueur orangée. Il comprit qu'elles n'étaient pas naturelles et n'osa pas y toucher. Il écarquilla encore plus les yeux lorsqu'il observa, sur son épaule nue, une plaie identique aux autres apparaître lentement, se creusant comme du sable mouvant dans sa peau.

Le ninja, stupéfait, mis quelques secondes à comprendre que les blessures étaient procurées depuis l'intérieur du corps de l'adolescent. Il en aurait presque eu un mouvement de recul s'il n'avait pas été habitué à voir des choses pires que cela.

Il tenta de décrisper le corps sans succès. Il finit par utiliser la méthode la plus simple et tira la masse jusqu'à la salle d'opération en la traînant sur le sol. Arrivé là, il se précipita vers son étagère pour se saisir d'une fiole dont le contenu bleu turquoise rappelait celui du ciel en été. Il attrapa au vol une seringue et sans plus de cérémonie injecta le produit au corps tremblant sous lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il !? tempêta Orochimaru en entrant en trombe dans la pièce.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant le corps de son protégé recroquevillé sur le sol. Il se précipita à ses côtés et ses talents de chirurgien prirent immédiatement le dessus, ne trahissant aucune inquiétude. C'était pour cette raison que Kabuto l'admirait tant.

Le Sanin déposa Sasuke sur la table d'opération et le déplia lentement, le tranquillisant commençait à agir. Il fronça les sourcils à la vue des nombreuses coupures présentes sur l'ensemble de son corps et posa sa grande main squelettique sur le ventre tendu.

Sasuke haletait, peinant à faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons. Toutefois, l'atroce douleur suffocante semblait s'atténuer peu à peu et il put se reconnecter lentement à la réalité.

La première chose qu'il perçut fut l'affreuse main de son maître posée à plat sur son ventre. Puis la sensation désagréable qu'un liquide était en train de s'écouler depuis son anus. Il paniqua et se releva brusquement, manquant de donner un coup de boule au serpent.

\- Sasuke, reste tranquille ! ordonna ce dernier en appuyant sur son torse pour le forcer à se rallonger.

Kabuto vint se saisir de ses chevilles pour les lui écarter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Lâche-moi ! vociféra Sasuke en battant des jambes pour se libérer de la prise.

Le visage triangulaire d'Orochimaru apparut alors juste sous son nez. Par réflexe, il s'enfonça le plus profondément possible dans l'oreiller pour s'éloigner de cette vision effrayante.

\- C'est maintenant, Sasuke. _Notre_ bébé va venir au monde ! Alors tu te calmes, ou je n'hésiterais pas à user des grands moyens.

La voix sifflante fit vibrer les tympans du jeune Uchiwa qui avala difficilement sa salive à l'entente du mot 'notre'.

' _C'est MON bébé'_ cria-t-il intérieurement.

Il préféra garder les yeux fermés pour le reste de l'intervention.

Il avait toujours essayé de ne pas y penser, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il était tétanisé. Il allait mettre son bébé au monde. Cela sonnait à la fois comme la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendue mais aussi comme la pire des annonces. Il avait encore très mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait ressenti dans le couloir.

\- Il perd les eaux, constata Kabuto la tête penchée entre les jambes du garçon.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il se retrouverait à cet endroit, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il se saisit d'une paire de ciseaux pour couper le caleçon et avoir une vision plus nette de l'état de l'orifice.

\- Ça saigne un peu, continua-t-il.

Le Sanin n'eut pas l'air ravi de la tournure des événements et se pencha à son tour pour découvrir l'étendue des dégâts. Le saignement n'était pas normal, voire carrément inquiétant. D'autant plus que d'autres lésions continuaient d'apparaître sur le corps de son élève.

\- Kabuto, anesthésie générale. On va faire une césarienne, décréta-t-il de but en blanc.

A ce moment-là, Sasuke avait rouvert les yeux mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il était terrorisé. Qu'il accouche naturellement ou par césarienne, sa peur était la même. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'état de son anatomie si le bébé passait par la voie « naturelle ». Son corps d'homme n'était pas fait pour ça, il n'était pas extensible comme une femme et les séquelles seraient terribles. Pour une fois, il approuvait la décision de son maître : il préférait ne pas être conscient de la boucherie qui allait suivre.

Et il avait bien raison.

Kabuto lui mit un masque sur le visage et sans prévenir lui planta une aiguille dans une veine visible sur le dessus de la main. Sasuke grimaça sous l'effet de la piqûre. Kabuto étant loin d'être la douceur incarnée. Puis il sentit un liquide gelé se répandre le long de son bras. Soudain, l'idée que le liquide ne soit pas juste là pour l'endormir mais le tuer l'affola. Il eut juste le temps de fixer le bras droit du serpent avec horreur qu'il partit dans le pays des songes.

Découper de la chair humaine faisait partie des plaisirs d'Orochimaru. Le fait que le corps étendu sous lui appartienne à Sasuke l'excitait davantage que les corps de prisonniers lambda. Un sourire carnassier, digne des plus grands psychopathes, s'étendit sur son visage et ne le quitta plus jusqu'à la fin de l'opération.

Kabuto, qui avait pourtant l'habitude d'assister son maître pendant les dissections, se demanda un instant s'ils allaient réellement 'aider' l'Uchiwa à mettre au monde son enfant ou s'ils allaient faire des expériences sur son corps. Si c'était le cas – il l'espérait secrètement – il prendrait lui-même l'initiative de s'attaquer aux yeux pour récupérer les précieux Sharingans.

Mais toute joie s'en fut lorsque le Sanin lui tendit une blouse.

\- Ne reste pas planté là comme un idiot, aide-moi ! vociféra-t-il en étendant les jambes de l'adolescent sur la table. Abaisse le lit pour commencer.

Kabuto obéit et retira également l'oreiller. Il veilla à ce que la perfusion tienne bien et enfila la blouse. Un rictus traversa son corps à la pensée qu'ils allaient ouvrir cet adolescent insolant en deux.

Orochimaru tenait dans une main un scalpel et dans l'autre un morceau de tissu stérile qui servirait à écumer le sang. Sa mission consistait à lui tendre les différents outils et à surveiller que le patient ne meure pas pendant l'opération, bien que lui s'en fichât royalement. Au contraire, si l'Uchiwa mourait, cela arrangerait ses affaires.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le Sanin se pencha et ausculta rapidement l'épiderme avant d'y dessiner des petits traits à l'aide d'un marqueur noir. Les pointillés démarraient sur le flanc droit, là où se trouvait Kabuto, et se terminait sur le flanc gauche.

Une moue interrogative fort peu discrète sur le visage du ninja à lunettes attira l'attention de son maître.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire ?

Kabuto en eut froid dans le dos.

\- Je trouve que l'incision est grande comparé à ce que nous faisons d'habitude, se risqua-t-il à répondre.

Orochimaru se mit à rire exagérément sous le regard intrigué de son bras droit puis retrouva son calme si rapidement que Kabuto crut qu'il avait tout imaginé. Il s'approcha du visage endormi qui paraissait presque serein de son élève et du bout de ses doigts, lui caressa la joue tendrement.

Voir son maître être capable d'une telle douceur le laissa perplexe.

\- Devrions-nous nous montrer indulgents pour ce spécimen d'étude ? Après tout, il est le seul à avoir survécu à une implantation d'utérus, là où tous les autres ont échoué. Il est très fort ce petit.

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel Orochimaru continua de caresser le visage de Sasuke avec grande précaution comme si sa peau était aussi fragile que du cristal. Puis il reprit :

\- Ou alors devrions-nous lui faire regretter de m'avoir ainsi trompé ? suggéra-t-il sombrement alors que ses ongles se plantaient maintenant dans les joues de l'Uchiwa, lui laissant des traces en croissant de lune rougies qui ne partiraient pas de sitôt.

En réalité, ce n'était pas vraiment une proposition. Il exprimait le souhait de défigurer un peu le porteur du Sharingan pour l'affront qu'il lui avait fait. Pour l'avoir dupé et porté l'enfant de quelqu'un d'autre, il fallait qu'il en paie les conséquences. Kabuto savait bien que son maître en était malade, même s'il n'en montrait rien. Il avait passé plusieurs jours à exploser des meubles, des murs et même à tuer sans raison des esclaves, pour se calmer.

Lui aussi était un peu énervé.

Des mois et des mois de travail foutu en l'air, ou presque. Kabuto avait travaillé jour et nuit afin de trouver une solution pour que les sujets ne fassent plus de rejets, pour que l'utérus ne pourrisse pas et s'accommode à son nouvel environnement en exploitant le chakra. Il avait fait tout ça pour que Orochimaru soit à nouveau fier de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Mais il avait compris, un peu tard certes, qu'il aurait beau satisfaire tous les désirs de son maître, il passerait toujours en second plan, notamment lorsque cet Uchiwa de malheur traînait dans les parages. Le jour où ils avaient découvert que Sasuke était enceint, il avait été grièvement blessé. Si le scalpel qu'il avait reçu dans la nuque avait sectionné une veine ou touché la moelle épinière, il aurait pu mourir.

Tout ce dont il se souvenait, était que le regard du Sannin ne s'était pas posé une seule fois sur lui pour voir ne serait-ce que l'étendue des dégâts. Il avait compris que sa mort n'était pas une grande perte alors qu'il était persuadé, depuis qu'il partageait les mêmes ambitions, qu'il lui était devenu quelqu'un d'indispensable. Il n'avait jamais pu l'accepter.

\- Je penche pour la deuxième option également, s'enquit-il avec un rictus malsain collé au visage, les vilains garçons désobéissants doivent être punis.

Enlaidir l'objet de ses malheurs était pour lui un moyen d'exorciser toute la rancœur et la colère qu'il avait emmagasiné jusque-là.

\- Je suis content que tu penses comme moi.

La seconde suivante, Orochimaru avait grossièrement planté le scalpel là où la peau du ventre était la plus tendue, c'est-à-dire, juste en dessous du nombril.

Par réflexe, Kabuto recula, pensant que comme un ballon, tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du ventre allait lui exploser au visage. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Le sannin trancha la peau sans vraiment suivre les pointillés qu'il avait dessinés auparavant. Le sang coulait de toute part, recouvrant leurs mains gantées, imbibant de carmin les draps de la table d'opération. Puis Orochimaru lui tendit l'outil coupant pour qu'il termine d'ouvrir l'autre moitié du corps. Le garçon garderait sans nul doute les traces de cette charcuterie toute sa vie. Cette idée réjouit Kabuto à un point qu'il décida qu'il dépasserait les compétences de son maître dans la matière.

Orochimaru lui donnait de droit de signer son œuvre, ' _leur œuvre'_ , se corrigea-t-il. C'était une sorte de 'cadeau'. Il ne laisserait pas passer l'opportunité de prouver à son maître qu'il avait fait un bon choix le jour où il l'avait choisi comme bras droit.

Il reposa l'objet coupant dans un bol en inox et parmi tous les outils chirurgicaux étalés en éventail dans le plateau, il choisit les ciseaux à épisiotomie de Braun. C'était comme une dernière blague de mauvais goût à l'encontre de l'Uchiwa inerte devant lui. Il en regrettait presque de l'avoir mis sous anesthésie, il aurait vraiment aimé voir son visage se décomposer à la vue de l'instrument considéré comme instrument de torture par de nombreuses femmes.

Orochimaru félicita le choix vaniteux de son disciple et le laissa découper l'autre côté avec une application feinte, abîmant vivement le derme à certains endroits.

Quand ce fut fait, ils écartèrent les pans de peau pour découvrir une énorme poche translucide dans laquelle l'ombre d'un bébé était parfaitement visible. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête vers le bas, ses petites jambes exerçant des poussées contre la fine paroi pour le propulser vers l'extérieur.

La plaie béante qu'ils avaient faite ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une bouche géante en train de vomir des tripes. Outre les litres de sang qui tapissaient maintenant le sol, les boyaux de l'adolescent étaient clairement visibles. Kabuto et Orochimaru, en chirurgien experts qu'ils étaient, ne purent s'empêcher de faire une petite visite d'introspection des organes internes.

Tout était _tellement_ en ordre, _tellement_ sain, _tellement_ propre, _tellement_ trop que Kabuto en était écœuré. Ce gamin était en pleine santé.

Puis ses yeux observèrent avec circonspection la chose remuante dans le placenta. Même cette immondice avait survécu.

\- Scalpel, dit Orochimaru.

Kabuto sursauta à moitié, la voix du serpent le sortit de sa torpeur et il lui remit l'objet entre les mains.

Ce dernier semblait moins enclin à vouloir abîmer l'être vivant qui se trouvait sous cette couche rougeâtre parsemée de vaisseaux sanguins puisqu'il posa ses mains de façon à ce qu'elles la frôlent à peine. La pointe tranchante ouvrit l'entement la poche encore remplie de liquide amniotique.

\- Incroyable…, susurra Orochimaru, émerveillé par la qualité de l'organe et sa plastique parfaite.

L'incision faite, il plongea ses mains gantées à l'intérieur du placenta. Il attrapa délicatement le bébé et le sortit de la poche dans laquelle il venait de passer neufs mois. Il le porta à bout de bras au-dessus de sa tête pour le contempler comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde, laissant pendre le cordon ombilical dont l'extrémité était encore rattachée au placenta.

' _Immonde'_ , pensa Kabuto.

\- Magnifique ! s'exclama Orochimaru au même moment, comme pour contrarier son disciple.

Kabuto observa attentivement la scène, un peu dérangé par le fait de voir Orochimaru avec un bébé dans les mains. Il n'y était pas préparé psychologiquement. C'était une image que jamais il n'aurait cru voir un jour, c'était vraiment particulier.

D'autant plus qu'une boule s'installa dans le creux de son ventre. Il avait pesté contre l'Uchiwa et sa présence qui hantait bien trop l'esprit de son maître, l'effaçant du tableau, lui, son bras droit. Mais alors qu'il constatait avec effarement les yeux du Sanin briller, littéralement, en regardant l'enfant, il comprit qu'il avait définitivement disparu.

\- Hoo ! Tiens, tiens, s'étonna Orochimaru.

Des moustaches semblables à celles de Naruto étaient en train d'apparaître sur les joues potelées de l'enfant, mises en valeur par la lumière blanche de la pièce. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises : en effet, quand le bébé ouvrit les yeux pour la première fois, ce ne furent pas des orbes noirs ou bleus qui fixèrent le Sanin légendaire, mais deux sharingans bien nets dans lesquels ne se trouvait qu'une seule des trois virgules.

\- Encore plus intéressant…, déclara-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Cela attisa la curiosité de Kabuto qui était de l'autre côté de la table et ne voyait que l'arrière-train de la chose remuante depuis tout à l'heure.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

C'est à ce moment précis que choisit l'enfant pour se mettre à crier. Orochimaru grimaça en éloignant le nourrisson le plus loin possible que la longueur de ses bras le permettait.

\- Occupe-toi de ça ! ordonna-t-il en fourrant le nouveau-né dans les bras de Kabuto les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, je vais refermer Sasuke en attendant, mais fais le taire !

Kabuto, bien incapable de quoique ce soit pour trouver un remède contre les pleurs d'un bébé, se hâta toutefois pour lui couper le cordon, le nettoyer et le sécher.

De son côté, le serpent sortit la poche amniotique du corps du jeune garçon, la jeta dans un sac poubelle et fit son possible pour remettre en place quelques intestins qui avaient glissé hors du corps sur la table d'opération. Au fur et à mesure de ses manipulations, il remarqua que les centaines de griffures luisantes sur la peau du garçon étaient en train de disparaître peu à peu, ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Il recousut très grossièrement une première fois pour faire tenir le tout puis repassa une seconde fois pour terminer son travail tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait volontairement bâclé la fermeture.

Il n'aimait pas saboter volontairement son travail mais il considérait que c'était nécessaire pour faire payer l'impertinence de son élève. De plus, de cette façon, aucun homme n'éprouverait du désir face à de si horribles cicatrices et le garçon finirait par revenir de lui-même dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Les reviews sont le moteur principal des auteurs sur ce site.** **Nous** **vous partageons notre créativité, notre écriture, notre imagination. Pensez aux auteurs, soutenez-les en laissant vos avis !**

* * *

.

 **« A suivre »**

 **.**

Ca y est ! Menma est né ! Et Sasuke est très abimé, snif snif !

Je vais essayer de vous poster la suite avant mon départ en Chine. Cela dépendra de trois facteurs : le temps que je vais avoir d'ici là pour relire, la disponibilité de ma bêta et bien sûr les retours que j'aurais eu sur ce chapitre )

A la prochaine !

Lovekisshu


End file.
